Animated Brothel
by Succubi-Lover
Summary: This is the long awaited Anthology for Animated Movies. Usual all smut, I take requests and write original content, and take contributions. I want these Anthologies to contain works from as many authors as possible and I will credit each one as I go.
1. Rules Updated 14 11 2017

Okay this is going to be similar my Anime Tarts fanfic except for Animated Movies, to make things easier for me, this one will just be for chapters that are none crossovers, I will post a second one for crossovers. Please note you may see some repeat chapters if they are considered by me both crossovers and not - e.g. The Little Mermaid and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the sea is a crossover because they are different Movies while also been not a crossover since are in the same canon universe. The same rules as my other Anthologies.

This fic will be an anthology of mostly one shots, which will either be ideas of my own or requests, I will also be posting the first chapters of possible series to test the interest in me continuing the series, I will make a note if it is a 'Series Tester' and I would appreciate reviews or anything to indicate interest in seeing it continued in its own fanfic.

Please Note for Requests  
I want you to give me every tiny detail that you can, the absolute minimum is the category, the characters, the fetishes if any, what you want to happen and the catalyst that causes it to happen e.g. alcohol. But please give me as much information if you can, the barebones of the plot of the chapter would be a great help to me.

Below is a list of the Cartoons I have seen in alphabetical order, if you don't see one here just request it and if I haven't seen it I'll add it to my 'to watch list'.

Also note I haven't seen the entirety of each show but if need be I will revisit them to get a good grasp of the character before I write the idea/request.

List Of Animated Movies  
Updated - 14/11/2017 - Total 270

A Bug's Life  
Aladdin  
Alice in Wonderland 1951  
All Dogs Go To Heaven  
All Dogs Go To Heaven 2  
Alpha and Omega  
Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure  
Aloha Scooby Doo  
Anastasia Ant Bully  
Antz  
Astroboy  
Atlantis: The Lost Empire  
Atlantis: Milo's Return  
Bambi  
Barbie A Fairy Secret  
Barbie As Rapunzel  
Barbie: Fairytopia  
Barbie in a Mermaid's Tale  
Barbie in a Mermaid's Tale 2  
Barbie: Mermaidia  
Barbie: Princess Charm School  
Barbie Thumbelina  
Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker  
Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1  
Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2  
Batman VS Dracula  
Beauty and the Beast 1991  
Beauty and the Beast 1992  
Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas  
Bedknobs and Broomsticks  
Bee Movie  
Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United  
Ben 10: Secrets of the Omnitrix  
BFG 1989  
BFG 2016  
Big Hero 6  
Bolt  
Brave  
Bridge to Terabithia  
Brother Bear  
Brother Bear 2  
Cars  
Cars 2  
Casper's Scare School  
Cats and Dogs  
Cats and Dogs 2  
Charlotte's Web 2006  
Charlotte's Web 1973  
Charlotte's Web 2  
Chicken Little 1943  
Chicken Little 1998  
Chicken Run  
Cinderella 1994  
Cinderella 1950  
Cinderella II: Dreams Come True  
Cinderella III: A Twist in Time  
Corpse Bride  
Danny Phantom Phantom Planet  
Danny Phantom Reality Trip  
Danny Phantom Reign Storm  
Danny Phantom The Ultimate Enemy  
Despicable Me  
Despicable Me 2  
Digimon the Movie  
Dinosaur 2000  
Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams  
Doctor Who: The Infinite Quest  
Dumbo  
Enchanted  
Fairy Tail Phoenix Priestess  
Fantasia 1940  
Fantastic Mr Fox  
Finding Dory  
Finding Nemo  
Flushed Away  
Frozen  
Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid 1975  
Help I'm a Fish  
Hercules  
Home  
Home on the Range  
Hoodwinked  
Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS Evil  
Hotel Transylvania  
Hotel Transylvania 2  
Howl's Moving Castle  
How to Train Your Dragon  
How to Train Your Dragon 2  
Ice Age  
Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas  
Ice Age 2: The Meltdown  
Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs  
Ice Age 4: Continental Drift  
Ice Age 5: Collission Course  
Inside Out  
Jack and the Beanstalk 1974  
Jack-Jack Attack  
Jimmy Nuetron Boy Genius  
Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles  
Justice League VS Teen Titans  
Kim Possible A Sitch in Time  
Kim Possible So The Drama  
Kronk's New Groove  
Kungfu Panda  
Kungfu Panda 2  
Kungfu Panda 3  
Lady and the Tramp  
Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure  
Leroy and Stitch  
Lilo and Stitch  
Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch  
Little Red Riding Hood 1995  
Madagascar  
Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa  
Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted  
Meet the Robinsons  
Megamind  
Megamind: The Button of Doom  
Minions  
Moana  
Monster House  
Monsters Inc.  
Monsters University  
Monsters VS Aliens  
Mr Peabody and Sherman  
Mulan  
Mulan II  
Oliver and Company  
One Hundred and One Dalmatians  
One Hundred and One Dalmatians Patch's London Adventure  
Over The Hedge  
Peter Pan  
Pinocchio  
Pirates in an Adventure with Scientists  
Pixie Hollow Games  
Pocahontas 1994  
Pocahontas 1995  
Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World  
Pokemon: The First Movie  
Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns  
Pokemon 2000  
Pokemon 3  
Pokemon Heroes  
Princess and the Frog  
Princess Monoke  
Puss in Boots  
Ranma 1/2: Battle at Togenkyo! Get Back the Brides  
Ranma 1/2: The Battle of Nekonron, China! A Battle to Defy the Rules  
Rango  
Ratatouille  
Recess School's Out  
Return to Neverland  
Rise of the Guardians  
Road to el Dorado  
Robin Hood 1973  
Sausage Party  
Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktakular  
Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy  
Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders  
Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase  
Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School  
Scooby Doo and the Goblin King  
Scooby Doo and the Legend of the Vampire  
Scooby Doo and the Lock Ness Monster  
Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico  
Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf  
Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost  
Scooby Doo Begins  
Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights  
Scooby Doo in Where's My Mummy  
Scooby Doo Meets Batman and Robin  
Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers  
Scooby Doo Meets the Harlem Globetrotters  
Scooby Doo Movie  
Scooby Doo Movie 2: Monsters Unleashed  
Scooby Doo Zombie Island  
Secret of the Wings  
Secrets of the Furious Five  
Shark Tale  
Shrek  
Shrek 2  
Shrek the Third  
Shrek Forever After  
Shrek 4-D  
Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas  
Sindy the Fairy Princess  
Sleeping Beauty 1959  
Sleeping Beauty 1995  
Small Soldiers  
Snow White and the Seven Dwarves  
Snow White 1995  
Space Jam  
Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron  
Spirited Away  
Stitch the Movie  
Stuart Little 3  
Tangled  
Tarzan  
Tarzan II  
Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo  
The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina  
The Aristocats  
The Batman Superman Movie: World's Finest  
The Black Cauldron  
The Croods  
The Emperor's New Groove  
The Enormous Crocodile  
The Fox and the Hound  
The Great Mouse Detective  
The Hunchback of Notredame  
The Hunchback of Notredame II  
The Incredibles  
The Jungle Book  
The Jungle Book 2  
The Land Before Time I  
The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure  
The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving  
The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists  
The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island  
The Land Before Time VI: The Secrets of Saurus Rock  
The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire  
The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze  
The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big water  
The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration  
The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tiny Sauruses  
The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers  
The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends  
The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave  
The Last Unicorn  
The Lego Movie  
The Lion King  
The Lion King II: Simba's Pride  
The Lion King 1 1/2  
The Little Mermaid  
The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea  
The Little Mermaid III Ariel's Beginning  
The Little Princess 2003  
The Muppet Christmas Carol  
The Pirate Fairy  
The Rescuers  
The Rescuers Down Under  
The Return of Jafar  
The Simpsons Movie  
The Swan Princess  
The Sword in the Stone 1963  
Thumbelina 1994  
Tinker Bell  
Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure  
Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue  
Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast  
Treasure Planet  
Toy Story  
Toy Story 2  
Toy Story 3  
Toy Story of Terror  
Toy Story That Time Forgot  
Toy Warrior  
Turbo  
Up  
Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit  
WALL-E  
Who Framed Roger Rabbit?  
Wolf Children  
Wreck it Ralph  
Yogi Bear  
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time  
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Darkside of Dimensions  
Zootopia


	2. Fun At The Beach

Characters: Melody, Vanessa (Ursula)  
Categories: The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea  
Contains: Foot Fetish, hints of Femslash, Bimboification/Bimbo Transformation, Foot Worship, Enslavement, Tentacles  
Written With: Dark Rissing

A young slender, fair skinned girl, 12 years of age, with straight black hair tied back by a green hair tie in a low ponytail, she had pink lips and aquatic blue eyes, possessing the facial structure and nose of her mother. She wore a separate pair of pantalettes and white camisole, the pantalettes covering the bottom half of her stomach, was running along the beach. The searing hot sun bathing her in its rays while the cold water of the sea licked at her heels as her feet slammed along the wet sand beneath the shallow water, splashing the backs of her legs.

Her giggles and the sounds of seagulls filled the salty air of the beach. She rounded a corner of the beach, stumbling as she caught someone out of the corner of her eyes; she paused to regain her balance and turned to look towards what had distracted her.

A slim, small woman with generous voluptuous curves, she bore an uncanny resemblance to Melody's mother when she was in her prime aside from her basic features. She possessed a pale expression, violet eyes, plucked eyebrows matching her dark brown hair in colour and she wore a deep shade of red lipstick. She wore a tight black two piece swimsuit, the top was small and seemed to push her large breasts together while the lower section was small and seemed to ride up her crotch even with her sat on a black and purple towel, with a design of two eels upon it. She was laid back enjoying the sun, one leg bent up while the other was stretched out. Melody's eyes lingered on her pale feet; her soles decorated with sand, as was the gaps between her toes, her toenails shimmered with black nail polish.

The beautiful woman turned her head, looking directly at the smaller girl.

"Oh...hello there dear...I didn't realise there was anyone else here." She greeted with a sweet voice as she lifted her outstretched leg and crossed it over the other, fully displaying her sand covered, pale sole.

The woman smirked as she noticed the girl's gaze linger on her sole.

"Err…h-hi m-my name's Melody…and don't worry…I wasn't expecting to see anyone here either." Melody tore her gaze from the beautiful sole and looked at the woman's face, her cheeks flushed with a light blush.

The woman allowed a warm smile to appear on her lips.

"Nice to meet you Melody...I'm Vanessa." She introduced before stretching out her leg along the top of her knee, wiggling her toes in the sea air, enjoying how the salty summer breeze felt between her toes.

"Yeah when I saw how empty the beach was when I arrived you caught me off guard when you came round." She said, noting how Melody's gaze seemed drawn to her wiggling piggies. _'Hmm I wonder…'_ She mused.

"It's a shame not more people came here today...the sun shining, the breeze is divine." Vanessa praised, sitting up on her towel, lowering her legs until her knees pressed against her voluptuous breasts. "And the sand feel nice on the feet, I love the sensation of it between my toes." She said as she stretched out her legs, wiggling her toes as she allowed them to sink into the sand to emphasise her point, Melody swallowing nervously. "And now I'm lucky enough to have some very cute company." flexing her left leg she put her right over it exposing her foot to Melody "It really is a shame isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah a shame." Melody stammered, her face burning with embarrassment as she picked her dry lips. "S-S-So are you h-having a nice day?" She asked, trying to regain her composure, Vanessa smiled warmly.

"Yeah, it's been a glorious day so far." Her smile faded into a pout. "Though my feet are still aching from the walk down, don't suppose you know anywhere close by where I could get a decent massage?" She asked innocently.

"A-A...massage?" Melody gasped, suddenly feeling rather dizzy.

"Yeah...I've been here all morning, and while the hot sand feels nice on my feet... I really need a good massage." Vanessa explained, flexing her foot, drawing Melody's gaze once again. "All this sand on it...and how hot it feels...I could probably benefit from something to cool them down but right now I need a massage." She said looking at Melody with a hidden smile, enjoying how the girl seemed drawn to her foot. "So do you know of any place nearby?" She asked, lowering her leg once again, allowing her to look fully on Melody's face.

Melody froze in place as she made eye contact with Vanessa, her mind wondering about someone else having a chance with those beautiful feet. The young girl gulped, she knew that she had only just met the woman before her, but her feet were so beautiful, so perfect, she couldn't help but wanting to touch them and this was a chance she couldn't pass up.

"N...No actually…" She began. "I don't think any place is…open right now." She explained.

"Oh, that is a shame." Vanessa answered, lifting her legs and rubbing her feet over one another, smirking at how the young girl would stare. "I could really use a massage right now."

"W…Well if…if you want…" Melody started nervously, her cheeks tinging with embarrassment. "I..I could…"

"Umm what was that darling?" Vanessa asked, lifting one leg over the other, once more causing her sole to face Melody, the girl's blush deepening.

"Err…I...c-could…give you a foot rub?" Melody finished, starting to sweat a little as she stared at Vanessa's sole.

"You?" Asked Vanessa. "I don't know if I could ask you to do such a thing…we just met after all." She said lowering her foot again and burying her toes in the sand.

"N-No...it's alright." Said Melody, frowning as her chances of getting to touch this woman's beautiful feet seemed to disappear. "I think you are a nice woman…so I wouldn't mind helping you alleviate some of your pain." She continued. _'Alleviate? Wow that's a big word for me.'_ Melody mused, caught off guard at her sudden advanced vocabulary.

"Umm…" Vanessa eyed up Melody, her gaze roaming over her body. "You do seem like a nice girl…and if you really don't mind." She said, her voice carrying a seductive tone causing Melody's blush to deepen.

"I really d-don't." Melody pushed; her mouth really dry.

"And your hands do look quite soft." Vanessa giggled.

"They are." Melody laughed. "Mom says I give the best foot rubs I assure you, you will enjoy it." She finished with a small wink and a slightly flirtatious smile.

"Oh I think I will." Vanessa smiled. "Ok Melody...I'm convinced." She stated, extending her right leg towards the young girl, presenting her with her foot. "Come here and show me just what you can do with those soft hands." She chuckled.

With small steps Melody moved closer to Vanessa's foot, swallowing a lump in her throat, mentally berating herself for her sudden decision but she couldn't help it. Vanessa´s foot seemed so irresistible and she really wanted to feel them.

Finally she stepped directly in front of the older woman and kneeled before her foot. With a warm smile form Vanessa, Melody extended both hands and took hold of her foot.

Melody smiled as she felt the warm foot in her small hands, tracing her fingers over the coarse sand the coated the sole, allowing her slender fingers to dip between the pale toes, blushing as they wiggled and scrunched around her toes and trapped her fingers, eliciting a low shiver from the younger girl, Vanessa giggling.

"Sorry. Guess my little piggies are a touch sensitive." Vanessa laughed as she opened her toes and allowed Melody's fingers to escape her grip.

Already missing the sensation of the toes trapping her fingers in place Melody could only giggle.

"Don't worry it's alright." She then begins to concentrates and takes a firm hold of the foot on the sides, applying pressure with both thumbs on the arches and pushing them both up and down the sole. "Your foot is really hot." Melody observed.

"Why thank you." Said Vanessa as she relaxed at the feeling of Melody´s thumbs massaging the instep of her sole. "I think you are beautiful too." She added, sending Melody a smile

Melody blushed bright red like a tomato. "I...I mean…they feel hot…not that they are hot…I mean…they are but...I didn't I…"

"Hahaha relax angel face I'm kidding." Vanessa giggled. "I have been here for a few hours now so I know my feet are hot."

Still blushing Melody continued to move her thumbs over the warm skin, applying more pressure as she moved her thumbs down to the heel of her foot, causing Vanessa to lightly hum in pleasure.

Melody could feel her neck turning red as the beautiful woman moaned beneath her talented thumbs.

"You're really good at this." Vanessa praised.

"Th-Thank you." Melody replied, now blushing from head to toe.

"Oh yeah." Vanessa moaned as Melody's thumbs pressed against the magical spots on her sole. "Really, really good" Vanessa's other leg extend a bit, allowing her foot to rest on Melody´s thigh where it began to lightly rub.

Melody felt her entire body start to heat up at the feeling of the movements of Vanessa's hot foot.

"Umm….Miss Vanessa?" She ask, deeply embarrassed. "Umm your other foot…umm…"

"Oh?...Is something wrong my dear?" Vanessa asked with false innocence as she allowed her toes to sink into the fabric of Melody´s pantalettes

"Umm well…umm…your foot…" Melody said half nervous and half actually exited that the foot was touching her and teasing her, even if indirectly.

"Oh sorry." Vanessa said but not moving her foot "I just felt that my other foot was left out a little and your clothes looked so soft I just couldn't help myself." She said moving her foot, tracing small circles with her toes. "This is actually comfortable…but if you want I could move…"

"No!" Melody replied; her voice a touch louder than it should be. "I mean...no…it's alright…it's just I didn't expect it."

"Very well my dear." Vanessa said, moving her foot a bit higher. "But now can you finish with my right foot?...if you do I promise to give you something extra special." She added with an exited but rather dark sparkle in her eyes that Melody seemed to miss.

Blushing Melody returned to massaging Vanessa`s right foot trying to ignore the sensation of the other foot caressing her thigh over her clothes, even as she felt pleasurable shivers slithering up her spine. With a good deal of willpower the little girl resume her work applying more pressure through her thumbs as they kneaded circles into the older woman's sole eliciting another moan from her.

"Oh yeah…now that's what I was talking about." Vanessa sighed, closing her eyes, enjoying the sensations of the preteen's efforts. "Oh, you really have a gift dearie, I hope I can repay you for this." She groaned as her left foot resumed its movements over the princess`s thigh.

"Umm th-that…umm…won't be necessary." Melody said as she felt the hot foot grind against her pantalettes. "I'm…umm happy to help." She said as Vanessa applied more force on her toes, causing Melody`s skin to feel their heat as if the mature foot was grinding against her sensitive skin.

"Oh but I think it is." Vanessa said with a sly smile as she started moving her foot a bit higher. "After all." Her toes began to move on to Melody`s inner thigh, causing the young princess to jump a little in place, her legs opening on reflex, a small moan escaping from her mouth. "It wouldn't be fair." Her big toe moved dangerously close to the girl`s 'centre' before stopping inches from it. "That I'm the only one enjoying this." and with that her big toe made contact with Melody`s covered cunt.

The princess sat up straight in shock as her breath caught in her throat at the sudden movement and pressure on her intimate area. Soon her body started to tremble as small twinges of pleasure shot up her spine her as Vanessa rubbed her toe up and down her covered slit.

"Although it would seem." Vanessa began, Melody closing her eyes as she tried to not show how much she was enjoying the small movements as her hands gripped the older woman's foot with more force, increasing the pressure in her massage. "That actually I'm not the only one enjoying this." Vanessa finished with a smile as, feeling the slight dampness of the soft cloth, enjoying how her toe teased the young princess. "You really like doing this don't you?" She asked, pausing her foot so that her toe was at the centre and allowing her big toe to sink in a little.

"I…umm…I…I...do…" Melody blushed, her heart pounding within her chest as she admitted it, her hands moved up to the base of the toes massaging them. "But…I…umm…I don't think you…umm…"

"What was that?" Vanessa asked sweetly as she applied more pressure, causing both her big toe and the cloth beneath it to sink inside Melody. "I couldn't hear you well." She said as she began to move her toe in small circles, keeping the pressure on the young lips.

"Umm….ah…umm…" Melody moaned, causing the young princess to press her thumbs into Vanessa's sole even more firmly.

"Oh yeah…ah that's good…umm." Vanessa groaned, throwing her head back, flipping her hair as she enjoyed the massage while her toe continued teasing Melody through her clothes, causing the small princess to moan and gasp in pleasure.

Soon a small wet patch began to appear on the princess's underwear, she could feel a pressure slowly build inside of her.

"Ah that's better." Suddenly the toe on her pussy retreated, cutting Melody off from her pleasure. At the same time the foot slipped away from the pre-teens hands much to the dark haired girl's disappointment.

Melody opened her eyes, Vanessa had her right leg once again bent over her other leg, in front of her, the raised foot arching back, flexing it and wiggling her toes.

"Now that was a divine massage my dear." The dark haired woman said as she leaned forward, reaching out she caressed the sole of her elevated foot. "Oh yes my foot feels so good now." she sighed happily, sending a hidden glance towards Melody.

The small princess was trembling as a feeling of disappointed filled her, she been so close to her release, she could feel the nipples of her small breasts hard and poking against her shirt, chafing a little. Her eyes focused on the foot that previously in her now empty, unmoving hands. At the same time she could feel a strong itch in her nether regions and feeling a strong need, calling for Vanessa´s foot to return.

Seeing that the older woman was looking at her Melody try to clear her head and ignore the temptation to smell her hands after massaging Vanessa's beautiful feet, and diving at them.

"Umm thanks….im glad...umm that you liked it." Her hands flex, wanting to have the foot back in them. Then her gaze fell on the other foot. "I think that…maybe…I should do your other now."

Smiling, an evil spark glinting in her eyes, Vanessa opened her mouth and said to Melody,

"Oh not yet angel face." She flexed her leg and sit in a lotus position. "First I have to give you the gift that you earned."

"Oh…but you don't need…" Melody said, inching a little closer. "Really…"

"Oh but I insist." Vanessa said stopping Melody from advancing with her right foot, pressing it firmly against her chest. "It's only fair my dear that I give you something after you gave me such a wonderful massage." She finished her statement by tracing circle over Melody´s right breast with her big toe.

The princess stopped at the feeling, shivering in pleasure she couldn't help but nod.

"Good girl" Vanessa praised. "Now close your eyes and open your mouth…I assure you, you won't regret it and you will like it, I promise."

Thinking she was going to give her a sweet or something Melody did what she asked, closing her eyes and parting her lips, the quicker she got the childish stuff over with the quicker she could continue with what she really wanted.

"Good girl." Vanessa praised, a dark smirk spreading across her face. "Take your reward." Her foot shot from Melody´s chest towards her open mouth, slamming her toes inside the dark haired girl's mouth.

Melody´s eyes snapped open, gasping in surprise at the sudden intrusion to her mouth, the taste of the sandy foot invading her mouth and the toes excitedly scrunching, trying to play with her wet tongue.

"Hahaha well what do you think angel face?" Vanessa laughed as she wiggled her toes, making sure to explore the entire cavern that was the princess's mouth. "You like this, don't you?" she trapped Melody´s tongue between her big and second toes.

Melody try to move her head back but only managed to allow Vanessa to pull her tongue out of her mouth with her toes, playfully tugging at her tongue. "Here have a full taste of my beautiful foot." The princess was forced back and the foot slid back inside her waiting mouth. "Just surrender my dear…. let the pleasure and your desire for my feet takeover."

Melody groaned the gritty taste of the sand under and between Vanessa's toes, combined with a vinegary, near fishy taste of the feet themselves was delectable; she closed her eyes and clamped her lips around the plump toes, forcefully sucking them.

Vanessa moaned at the pleasurable sucking of her toes, her own pussy growing wet as she admired how the girl worshipped her toes. She pulled her foot back, her toes escaping Melody's mouth with a resounding 'pop' as the girl fought to keep the toes in her mouth.

"B-But…" Melody began.

"Lie down." Vanessa instructed as she slid back, placing both feet on the sandy floor.

Melody leant forward onto all fours and crawled forward to Vanessa's feet, rolling onto her rear and lying down. "Why?" The young girl asked as her head touched down on the floor.

"You want more of this don't you?" Vanessa teased as she lifted her sandy foot over Melody, wiggling her toes and causing grains of sand to fall from between and beneath her toes onto the young girls face.

Melody felt her mouth go dry as she looked up at the beautiful sole, nodding speechlessly. Vanessa giggled.

"I thought so." She dark haired woman stepped onto Melody's stomach, eliciting a small gasp from the young girl before extending her foot and placing it on Melody's face, her large feet covering most of the middle of her face, her heel touching down on her chin and her toes scrunching on the girl's dark locks.

"You're face feels good under my foot." She laughed; Melody went bright red, her loins burning for attention.

"Err…th-thank you." She stammered, slightly muffled by Vanessa's foot flesh, she pursed her lips and started kissing Vanessa's sole.

"Hehehe…yeah like that" Vanessa giggled at the feeling of the soft lips on her sole. She moaned as Melody passed her tongue over it. "Hehehe little fish really know how to do this…have you done it before?" she asked causing Melody to blush even more. "Well in any case…I think I should do something too." Her other foot start moving in circles over the small girl´s abdomen. "Now let's see if I can do something better." she moved her foot and began to wiggle it to introduce it under the waistband of Melody´s pantalets.

The little princess actually stopped at feeling the intrusion.

"Ah ah ah little one." Vanessa scolded rubbing her foot over Melody´s face. "No one told you to stop." After a moment she added, "But now that you have…how about help me get rid of these." She said, lifting her foot causing the pantalets to rise before they snapped back against Melody. "Come on don't be shy." She continued, using her big toe to play with the princess' lips. "I promise it will be worth it."

Doubting it a little, Melody slid her fingers round her waistband of her underwear and arching her back carefully as to not cause Vanessa to fall, she began to slip them off, flexing her legs to take them and leave them just at her side.

"Good girl…now here's your reward." Vanessa said bringing her foot down to her pussy stroking it with her toes, loving how the girl shuddered beneath her at the slightest touch.

Melody let out small moans as Vanessa's big toe caressed her pussy directly. The tingling feeling returned with new force as her wet labia was parted by the toe and dare to enter a bit into her. In response, she started to suck at the foot on her face with force, leaving the clean skin in her wake.

"You like that don't you?" Vanessa giggled, glancing back at her other foot as her toe retreated from the pussy before proceeding to grind against the young cunt with increasing force.

Melody cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her cries muffled by Vanessa's sole, her eyes closing as she felt a familiar pressure building up inside her.

"Hahaha that's right keep moaning…let yourself loose." Vanessa laughed with an almost maniacal grin to her face. "Feel my big, hot, stinky feet on your little cunt and face, enjoy their feeling, their taste and their scent." She continued, adding even more force to her foot. Melody gasped and moaned into the hot sole, slashing her tongue against the sole above her face. "Come on little fish…show me how much you like it."

Melody felt the pressure grow to the maximum as her toes curl in pleasure, her mind clouded by arousal, Vanessa's words only adding to her euphoria, until she couldn't hold it back any longer and in a muffled scream, she released the dam, her pussy erupting with her hot, wet sticky cum.

Smiling Vanessa moved from Melody, wiping her now cum covered sole clean on Melody's stomach, allowing her dark grin to fully erupt upon her decoder her face as the remaining drops of the princess' cum was imprinted onto the sand of the beach.

Melody blinked, breathing heavily as sense returned to her mind, she went beat red as she felt the sea breeze caress her exposed pussy. She quickly grabbed her pantalets and slid them back on her form, eliciting a small burst of giggles from Vanessa, she looked at her shyly.

"So I guess you really like my feet huh?" She laughed, Melody's blush deepened.

"Y-Yeah."

"Hehehe well here is a little secret…" Vanessa began, leaning in close to Melody and caressing her face. "I like the fact that you like my feet." She continued with a smile. "I think I'm lucky that someone as cute as you likes my feet so much." her hand untied Melody´s hair tie leaving the black hair cascading behind the little girl. "Yeah so cute." She said moving her bangs behind her ear, caressing her cheek. "And you know what?...I would really like to do this again, how about you?"

"I...umm…" Melody blushed at the attention of Vanessa, her blush deepening at her comments. "I…umm…I would like that too." She admitted with a small voice. "But my parents…" Vanessa placed her index finger on the girl's lips, silencing Melody.

"Hush my dear don't worry I have it covered." Almost like magic Vanessa pulled out a small, golden, scroll from behind her. "With this we don't have anything to worry about."

"What's that?" Melody asked with confused tone and expression, her eyes glowing with curiosity.

"A simple work contract, this way your parents will think you have a…part-time job." Vanessa said. "That way we can have all the fun we want, without any problem."

"A contract?" Melody asked curiously.

"Yes, basically you get my feet whenever you want and I get my feet pampered whenever I want." Vanessa stated as she unrolled the scroll, it was covered in tiny text.

"That's a lot of words for something so simple." The dark haired girl stated.

"It's only legal mumbo jumbo; you know contracts can never be worded simply." Vanessa answered, extending her right leg, placing her foot right under Melody's nose, eliciting a startled gasp followed by a deep, audible sniff from the girl who shivered in pleasure.

"Do we have a deal?" Vanessa asked wiggling her toes and stretching her arm towards the girl, placing her foot on the floor. Melody swallowed as Vanessa conjured a quill, she took it and scribbled her name; this woman did seem nice after all.

The moment her name was scribbled onto the paper the quill vanished in a burst of golden light and the scroll rolled back up and started to dissolve in a similar fashion, maniacal laughter filled the air. Melody looked up to see Vanessa laughing her head off.

"Hahahaha it's true what they say…like mother like daughter, hahahahaha!" She kept laughing. To the confusion, and growing feelings of dread, of Melody, the wind started to blow with intense force.

"What…What's going on?" Melody asked, fear filling her voice and more when the contract dissolved into a glowing golden mist and started to encircle and surround her trapping the princess with a small tornado of transparent, dark golden mist.

"Oh nothing just a small clause I added to that contract." Vanessa said with a crazy look in her eye and a dark, cunning expression on her face as her voice changed in tone. "So that your brat of a mother or bastard father can't come and mess things for me again and neither can your accursed grandfather."

Melody couldn't say anything else as soon she felt a small pain throughout her body.

she felt an intense pressure on her chest, she looked down, wincing as her top started to grow as her chest started to grow, her shirt shrinking into a thin, tight, white bra that clung to her growing chest until it was like she had a pair of honeydew melons on her chest. Her new magnificent breasts bouncing as she arched her back, gasping as her eyes squeezed shut, feeling the familiar heat between her legs.

Her waist began to shrink as her buttocks expanded and grew, becoming more curved while her pantalets began to shrink and warp round her new ass until it was a small thong, the back vanishing in her plump ass while the front clung to her throbbing pussy so tightly that her pussy was visible a long with the growing wetness of it. Her now longer; childish legs on display as they too continued to change with the magic of the contract and soon they became a pair of long, slender, soft legs while still retaining a childish quality to them.

At the same time Vanessa's body seemed to expand as her maniacal laughter continued and suddenly long black tentacles burst from her slender legs, her skin turning a light lavender shade, a she hair shortening and turning white and her stomach growing and becoming covered in black slimy flesh growing from the tentacles. Soon where the beautiful woman once stood there was now a creature, half woman half octopus laughing maniacal.

She was a light lavender-skinned, white haired cecaelia and from the waist down she had six black octopus-like tentacles with violet suckers. Her eyes a darker shade of the rest of her slimy skin, a grey shade and a mole on the right side of her mouth, she wore aqua eye shadow, deep red lipstick and red nails along with purple earrings and a yellow shell necklace.

"Hahahaha oh how I have waited this moment!" Laughed the creature.

"Va-Vanessa?" Melody asked timidly as she tried to stand but soon found herself stumbling as the magic continued to warp her, as well as the new weight making it more of a challenge for her to retain her balance.

"You my call me Ursula." She answered. "Hehehe or Mistress Ursula if you rather my new little slave." She move towards the terrified girl, still transforming, her lips becoming fuller and a deeper shade of pink. "Although I think I will be using my human appearance, Vanessa with you again, I must admit that I enjoyed our fun today and it would be incredible to feel that talented tongue of yours on my pussy." Ursula smirked, eyeing her new slave's new breasts that would bounce with each breath Melody took; she licked her lips in a sexual manner as she eyed them hungrily.

Melody looked up at the large creature that was Ursula, her owner. What? Her eyes widened at the sudden thought. She didn't own her…but the contra…contr…paper thingy.

The girls head began to feel light as if filling with bubbles desperate to escape her head but unable to, like pockets of air in the ocean, bubbles unable to reach the surface. Her nipples began to harden, her pussy burning with desire. Her gaze falling onto her owners tentacles that were once her divine feet and while she did miss having them, those tentacles…a sultry smirk appeared upon her lips.

Ursula chuckled; she could see the contract had fully taken effect, now Melody was her personal slave both in mind and body, the bimbo clause had done wonders. "I should have done this to my mother when I had the chance, maybe follow it with a false marriage and I could enslave her bratty sisters one by one until I became the Queen of the Ocean with the royal princesses and my supposed wives serving me and my every whim…but still now I have you." She smirked, launching her tentacles at her new bimbo, two striking her shoulders, causing her to slam back into the sand, pinning her in place while another two began slither over her tits, groping them, squeezing them, her suckers attaching themselves to the globs of flesh. Melody's left breast even popped out of her new tiny bra, bouncing, she thrusted her chest a touch against her Mistress' tentacles.

Melody groaned and thrust her hips as she felt the tentacles grope her breasts, squeezing them so harshly, her high pitched and cries filling the beach air as Ursula's remaining tentacles moved between Melody's legs, the tentacle on Melody's right shoulder snapping back and curling round her left ankle and lifting it into the air, eliciting a startled gasp from the girl as her tentacles continued to slither closer to the girl's ass and pussy.

"Oh I am going to have fun with you little slave." Mistress Ursula chuckled, licking her fat lips hungrily.


	3. Lisa's Foot Boy

Co-Written with Darkness Rissing  
Categories: The Simpsons Movie  
Characters: Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson  
Cameos: Marge Simpson  
Warning Contains: Foot fetish, femdom, blackmail, incest, shoe sniffing, humiliation  
 **Series Tester**

A young boy with blonde spiky hair, a slightly pudgy belly attired in a red-orange short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts and white socks, sat upon a brown sofa watching the final moments of his favourite cartoon of a mouse going medieval on a cat.

The sound of the front door opening and closing briefly masking the volume of the end credits, Bart grit his teeth in annoyance as he glanced over his shoulder, the vision of his mother stumbling about the hallway filled his vision. She was of average height, or overly tall if you factored in her blue beehive hairdo. She wore red pearls around her neck with a long green dress, she held four paper bags filled with groceries in her arms, struggling she kicked off her red shoes.

"Oh that's better...I've been on my feet all day." Marge sighed as she continued on her way to the kitchen, leaving her discarded red pumps in the hall.

Bart's gaze followed his mother as she vanished from view, his gaze lingering on the last glimpses of her bare feet, her soles red and glistening with sweat, he felt a low shiver at the base of his spine, his penis shifting to a state between soft and hard, his mouth going dry as his cheeks tinged with a guilty blush.

Slowly he slipped from the couch, his gaze darting to the discarded pumps, his mind filled with thoughts of how strong the scent of his mother's shoes would be after her long day, fresh off her sweaty toes.

He rounded the couch, his heart hammering in his chest as he stepped into the hall, his eyes darting to the side, he could hear his mother humming as she moved about the kitchen, putting groceries away, her bare feet slapping against the tiled floor, partially sticking with each step as cupboard doors opened and closed, paper bags ruffling . He had time…time for a quick sample, a few sniffs couldn't hurt. He could feel his cock straining against his shorts, hardening at just the prospect of smelling the freshly worn shoes, the forbidden nature of them been his mother's only adding to his excitement, his breath ragged, quivering he reach down and nervously picked up the pump that laid on its side.

He slowly brought it closer to his face, his fingers dipping into the opening as he held it, the feeling of the soft, wet, still warm interior of the shoe sent shivers down his spine. Timidly he peered inside the opening, even in the dim light he could make out the vivid footprint of his mother's foot, his cock twitched within his shorts.

He allowed his eyes to close as he pressed the shoe against his face, from the bridge of his nose to the bottom of his mouth was crammed into the shoe, smashing against the sweaty insole, both hearing and feeling the insole squelching beneath his face, he gasped, cock twitching. He audibly sniffed, inhaling deeply, the strong cheesy, vinegary scent of his mother's feet filling his nose, his mind, and his lungs. His eyes rolled back, closing as he savoured the scent, inhaling deeper and deeper while barley releasing a breath, desperate to savour every ounce of the acidic cheesy smell.

He felt his knees shaking, his face going completely red, his heart pounding.

Sniff

He felt himself partially losing himself to the glorious cheesy scent. He listened to his mother walking about the kitchen, the fridge door opening and closing. He heard her sweaty feet slapping against the floor, oh how he wished he could sample the scent from the source. A slight creak was heard, mixing with the familiar screech of the fridge door.

' _They smell so good…'_ Bart internally sighed, resisting the urge to touch the firm, pulsating rod between his legs, seeming to lurch with every heavenly sniff. He was in his personal paradise, nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hehehe."

Except that. Bart froze as the small familiar giggle pieced his ears. A small childish, condescending, smug girlish giggle.

His eyes slowly opened. The shoe still pressed to his face, his breath caught in his throat.

The blue eyed, blonde, starfish haired girl stood staring at him with a smug expression, almost tauntingly, attired in a short strapless red dress with a zigzag hem, with matching Mary-Jane shoes and a white pearl necklace.

"Hey Bart." He hated that smug tone.

Lisa stepped off the final step, her eyes never leaving her elder brother.

"Does mom know what you're doing?"

Bart flinched.

"Oh? She doesn't? But surely she should know…" Her voice stopped as Bart dropped the pump to the floor, diving to the floor, dropping onto his knees at Lisa's feet, wincing at the slight discomfort of his erection in the tightened shorts.

"No! Please Lis! You can't tell mom…" Bart whispered quickly and harshly, his eyes desperately wide.

"Can't I? Why not?" Lisa challenged smugly, stepping forward, she had to admit there was something oddly enticing about having her big brother at her feet.

"Please! I'll do anything!" Bart pleaded.

"Anything?" Lisa challenged, her smile widening into a large grin, Bart gulped.

"Anything."

"Hehehe, then come with me Bart." Lisa giggled as she turned and began her way back up the stairs she had recently descended, Bart gulped, stumbling back to his feet, stepping up to the base of the stairs, hesitating.

"Baaaart." Lisa called over her shoulder, her smug expression ever present.

Gulping again Bart began to follow his younger sister, his legs shaking with each step he took, barley bracing himself against the banister.

His hearth pounding in his chest. Bart knew deep in his gut that he was in trouble, after all his jokes, every prank he had played on his younger sister, Bart knew that Lisa could outsmart him if she wanted to and probably would have some sort of plan in mind him not that she had discovered his secret.

Step by step he climbed the stairs, each movement bringing him closer and closer, his mind dwelling on what Lisa was thinking, and if there was a way out of what she had planned...but nothing would come to mind, he had no clue of how he could get himself out of this situation without Lisa blabbing to mom.

Lisa glanced over her shoulder to see her brother almost reaching the top of the staircase, her ever present smug smile upon her face, knowing she had her brother exactly where she wanted him.

"Come on Baaaart we don't have all daaaaaay." She called back again, slowing to a stop to allow her not too eager brother to catch up with her.

"Hehehe." Lisa didn't even try to muffle her giggle as Bart shakily stepped off the stairs, approaching his little sister, head bowed, throat dry, legs shaking and breath shallow. He paused when he reached her side, Lisa turned to her to right, briefly glancing up at the coarsely designed sign 'Bart's Room No Girls' her smile growing into a grin as she twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door, barley sparing the contents of the room a glance as she stepped in, toys and comics scattered everywhere as she had expected.

"B-But this…this i-is my room." Bart objected sheepishly.

"So what?" Lisa challenged smugly over her shoulder before proceeding to sit atop her bed.

"So…er…why…err…."

"So that every time you come here you will remember this moment." Lisa answered.

"Re-remember..." Bart stammered.

"Yes, now I want you to come here and kneel at my feet." Bart gulped, stepping forward. "Crawl."

"What? I'm not gonna…"

"Mooo…"

"No! No! Don't…I'll crawl! I'll Crawl!" Bart gasped as he dived to the floor, stumbling forward on all fours towards his bed, his cheeks burning a scarlet red.

Lisa extended her foot.

"Stop." Bart froze in place, his face inches from the sole of Lisa's shoe. "Kiss it."

"Wha…"

"Go on, kiss it Bart, you know you want to. Hehehe." Lisa giggled, Bart's blush spread across his face, swallowing a lump in his throat, leaning forward, squeezing his eyes shut as he pursed his lips, pressing them against the sole of his sister's shoe and bestowing a chaste kiss upon the sole.

"Hehehe, now take it off foot boy." Lisa wiggled her foot for emphasis.

"Hey…ouch." Bart winced as Lisa cut him off with a light kick to his right cheek.

"No talking back foot boy, now take off my shoe!" Lisa growled.

"Crazy girl…" Bart muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lisa challenged as she lifted Bart's chin with the toe of her Mary-Jane. Her smug eyes staring into his as she lifted her own chin up, looking down at him.

"Nothing…" Bart sighed as he slowly set about unbuckling she shoe beneath his chin, trying to keep his eyes on the shoe rather than his sister's expression, aiding in her heel slipping from the shoe with an audible pop, he felt his cock twitch between his legs as he spied the red sole, glistening with sweat from a day at school. He could feel the moisture beneath his fingers as he aided in the release of the youthful, small foot from the confines of the shoe, he felt his cock twitch in his shorts, they were so damp with sweat.

Lisa wiggled her bare toes as they emerged from shoe, relishing in the cool air while wafting her scent in Bart's face, oh how she loved how he shivered from the scent. She retracted her foot from her brother's hands, leaving him with only her shoe, enjoying the slight expression of disappointment on his face.

Bart cradled the shoe against his chest, staring down at the sweaty foot, toes wiggling in his face.

"Go on, smell my shoe, like you did moms." Lisa commanded with a tone of false innocence.

Bart felt a sharp shiver send down his spine at the words of his sister, his heart skipping a beat within his chest. He couldn't help it. And he hated it…yet at the same time he didn't really, he turned his eyes down to the shoe he cradled, the shoe he had never allowed himself to smell in the past on general principle.

"Do it." Lisa egged on.

Slowly Bart rotated the shoe until the back was pressed against his chest and slowly he raised the Mary-Jane to his face, and he buried from his mouth to his nose into it, the warm, damp confined pressed strongly against his face.

He lightly sniffed it.

"Louder, I want to hear you smelling my shoe foot boy hehehe." Lisa giggled.

Sniff!

Bart sniffed as loud and forcefully as he could, the strong, near overpowering scent of corn chips filled his nose and slithered into his mind, his eyes watering as the scent caught the back of his throat and he struggled not to cough.

"Hehehe." There was that giggle again. "You like how my stinky shoes smell foot boy?" Lisa challenged as her brother continued to smell her shoes.

Bart stopped for a moment. The words of his sister reaching his ears, her words about the smell that pleasured his nose. What was he doing?...This was his sister's shoe...this was from her foot…straight off her sweaty feet...he shouldn't like it...or its strong smell, he should be repulsed by it, he should be hating every second of it…

Sniff

But with each breath he took he couldn't help but shiver in pleasure, his own member twitching inside his shorts, desperately restraiing against them.

"I'm waiting." Lisa pressed. "Or is my shoe so good that you can't even talk?"

Oh how he wanted to wipe that stupid smile off her face, yet he couldn't help but give her the answer she wanted, the truth. He lowered the shoe, ready to give her a satisfactory report, but before he could say anything…he couldn't help it, he immediately brought the shoe back to his face and took another deep breath of the glorious scent.

"Oh that good?" She smirked as Bart lowered shoe again, ready to deny everything; that it wasn't good, that it stunk, that he hated how her stinky shoes smelt. Yet once again his will failed as a frown set upon his face as he struggled to form the words, his gaze lingering on Lisa's shoe…the shoe he had denied himself for so long…he so wanted to wipe that smile off her face but…

"Ugh...Yes! It's good!" He finally sighed. "I like your stinky shoes! Are you happy now?" He spat, immediately slamming the shoe opening against his face and taking another, long, strong, audible sniff.

"Hehehe." Lisa giggled. "Well then why don't take the other off?" She then extended her other leg, presenting her brother with her other shoe. "Come on…it's fresh hehehe, fresh and stinky, nice and sweaty, just for you hehehe." She loved watching Bart squirm in place as she tilted her foot from side to side.

Almost like a cat, Bart´s eyes locked on the shoed foot, following its movements, the red Mary-Jane practically calling for him and he couldn't help but answer. Slowly he carefully placed the first shoe down on the floor before lurching forward and grabbed hold of Lisa's ankle, nearly tearing the shoe from her foot, causing Lisa to laugh at the image of her brother so desperate to smell her worn shoes, when he finally slipped it from her little foot he held it like a treasure in front of his face, eager to have another sample of Lisa's scent.

"Wait." Lisa stated, Bart paused, his heart skipping a beat. "I don't think you are been honest." An expression of confusion set upon Bart's face. "This time I want you to lick it clean."

Bart´s eyes widened, his body trembling.

"W-What?"

"If you like the smell so much, you must be dying to taste them?" She began with a smile. "Go on then, taste my stinky shoes; you know you want to, clean the insides of my stinky shoes hehehe."

Bart's jaw dropped, feeling his mouth go dry as his eyes slowly dropped to the opening of the shoe.

Part of him was still screaming at him not to do it, to throw the shoe in her face and kick her out of his room, the sweaty imprint of Lisa's foot within it, the slight heat emitting from it, however, was telling him to surrender, to give in and enjoy every inch of Lisa's stinky shoes...after all she was basically giving him what he wanted so...why not take advantage of it?

Slowly he moved his mouth to the opening. His heart hammering in his chest as the familiar corn chip scent entered his nostrils. Once he reached the opening his lips slowly parted allowing his tongue to slither out and graze the warm surface of the tip of the opening, tracing it in a circular motion all the way round. Bart´s eyes widened as a salty corn chip taste invaded his mouth, quickly filling with his hungry saliva.

He paused for a moment as his tongue lightly slid in along the inside of the heel, not knowing what to do exactly before deciding to attack the insole itself with all the strength of his hot wet tongue.

His wet tongue travelling fast, lapping up the insole, slurping up a mixture of his own saliva and his sister's foot sweat, like it were a popsicle, drinking in the glorious salty corn chip taste. Pressing his lips against the insole, he proceeded to suck, slurping and sucking up the sweat, rewarding himself by light patches fuzz sneaking into his mouth and sticking to his tongue, not that he cared as he continued to savour the strong corn chip taste, groaning, moaning in pleasure.

Lisa frowned as she heard her brother's moans and groans...he was supposed to be super humiliated by doing this...but he was really loving this…maybe it was the taste of her shoes?...Perhaps it was time she took things up a notch.

"Okay that's enough." Lisa declared and with a light kick, sending her shoe flaying from her brother´s hands.

"Hey!…" Bart complained, only to be silenced as he suddenly found Lisa´s foot only inches away from his face, Lisa flexed her toes tauntingly as she allowed them to glide closer and closer to her brother's reddening face, until her second and middle toes poked inside of his nostrils.

"Now, now…there's no reason to complain foot boy heheheh." She giggled, retracting her foot a few inches and beginning to rotate it, her toes clenched as she made small circles in the air.

"You've had your fun with my shoes so I think it's only fair that I get some too." As she continued to rotate her foot, occasionally wiggling her toes before scrunching them again and again, wafting her scent towards her big brother, Bart´s eyes nearly rolled back inside his head, the smell from the shoes was tame in comparison to the source. Even inches away he could smell the salty corn chip scent.

"I've been walking all day at school, we even had gym today and I'd forgotten my shoes and socks, so I had to wear these my normal shoes without socks, oh god my feet got so sweat I could feel puddles forming between my toes, they felt they were burning and they still ache…" Her foot glided forward, tipping down, heading towards his open mouth. "So why don't you make my feet feel all better?" And with those final words she pushed her toes into Bart's mouth waiting mouth.

The moment the strong, bitter taste invaded Bart's mouth his breath caught in his throat, leaning back slightly, he felt his cock pulsate wildly, an intense pressure building quickly down below as he felt a hot liquid erupt from his cock, staining his shorts through his underwear, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, unsure what had happen, he leaned forward to hide the stain from his sister, it was bad enough she had him at her feet, but if she say him peeing his pants his life was over. He could already feel his cock twitching again, why did he enjoy the thought of Lisa seeing the stain?

He pushed the disturbing thoughts to the back of his mind when he felt the tasty, hot, wet toes wiggle in his mouth, he clamped his lips over then and proceeded to suck and lick them, his tongue sliding between each of Lisa's toes, rescuing the toejam and grime hidden there along with the sweat, drinking it down, his mouth watering round the toes.

"Yeah…ooh like that...how do you feel now eh?" Lisa challenged. "How does it feel having my sweaty, stinky toes in your mouth?" She pulled out her foot to allow him to answer but he grab her ankle and proceeded to wrap his lips around the arch of her sole, sucking at it, slurping up the sweat, before dragging his tongue up to the base of her toes and taking them back into his mouth once again.

"Hahaha what? Don't tell me you like it?" His tongue flicked out, tasting, caressing and massaging the upper part of her sole. Lisa hated to admit but it actually felt rather good on her sore foot…without realising it Lisa started to relax as her brother continued to lick her toes, small spark of electricity coursing up her leg to her neither region. "You like to…umm…to feel…ummm…" Suddenly her words failed her as the pleasure she felt started to grow, slowly, from the sensation of his tongue lapping at her feet.

"It feel…it feel?...umm…ahhhh…" Bart´s other hand snapped out and seized her other foot, his thumb kneading the arches of her sole. "Ummm it actually…ummm…feels….ummm…kinda …ahhh…nice…" Lisa groaned.

Slowly Lisa let herself fall into a state of bliss as her brother continued to serve her feet. He changed foot, taking hold of her still sweaty foot and pressing it against his face, allowing his tongue to record her warm sole as his other hand massage the other, now wet with his saliva. The sudden contact with his warm, wet appendage enticing further moans from Lisa as she began to fall back, laying on his bed, her hands spreading out to the side.

"Ummm…" She moaned in bliss as Bart pressed his lips against her hot, moist sole and began to suck on her sole. Her right hand slowly moving under his pillow as she felt the tension in her limbs leaving her and she began to relax, she would need to do this again sometime.

As her brother dragged her sole against his face, his tongue extended and gliding up her sole until her toes pressed against his lips and his tongue was able to slide between her toes, Lisa felt her hands brush something soft.

Bart took her foot into his mouth, sucking her toes, groaning at the salty corn chip flavour, moaning as he drank her toe sweat. She turned her head to the right, her gaze focused on the base of the pillow as she pulled her hand back out, holding the soft object he had felt, bringing the object close to her face.

Bart pulls the now soaked toes from his mouth and pressed his nose against it, shivering as he felt the salty sole against his nose and face, the divine scent filling his nose.

Her eyes snapped wide open in surprise as she stared at a pair of white frilly socks….a pair of socks she recognized all too well, a pair of her socks, a pair she had lost three days ago. Anger and rage flooded her system.

"Bart!" Lisa spat, her voice rising in anger as she deliver a strong kick to Bart's chin, sending him flying onto his back with a grunt of pain.

"Ow…hey what's your problem?" He retorted, rubbing his chin and neck.

"Care to explain why you have my socks?" she asked, gritting her teeth as she leaned forward aggressively.

"I…well…those…well…I don't…well…" He tried to explain, suddenly feeling trapped, even more so than he had before.

"You stole them!" She spat "You stole my socks…to smell them like mom's shoes?" Her eyes flickered to the wet patch on his shorts.

"I can't believe it!" Bart looked down, to see what she was looking at, quickly he closed his legs to try and hide the stain.

"I knew you could be disgusting…but not like this…peeing yourself ugh!" She let her socks fall to the floor as she slipped back on the bed, her expression of anger now completely one of disgust. "What is wrong with you?" She ask suddenly looking around.

"Are there more of my socks here?...or even mom's?...What about shoes?" Her eyes fell on her brother who seemed to be trying to not to look at her, his eyes fixated on the carpeted flooring of his room. "How could you steal my socks! Does mom know?...Bet she doesn't…I should go and tell her and let her know what you are doing, stealing socks, smelling her shoes….seriously why do you do this?...Why?...Why?!…WHY?!"

"I don't know!" Her Brother exploded. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know." He stood up, glaring directly at Lisa.

"I just like it…I don't know why I like it, but it just…feels good…feels right, the smell, the taste, the sensation it causes me…it just feels good." He took a breath. "And don't you think I know it's disgusting?" He continued, his voice breaking as tears welled in his eyes.

"The idea of liking sweaty shoes, and smelling them…of liking my dork sister's stinky shoes? ...I don't even believe it myself, and don't even get me started on feet…" Tears sliding down his cheek.

"I can't help but feel attracted to them…something about them…it's like they call to me and I try to keep those feelings under control and hidden…until now…" sighing with a tone of defeat, his shoulders slumping.

"But it's not like you care…little miss perfect Lisa…not having to worry about such things…not worry about been a freak…" He stumbled backwards. "A word from you and not only mom but I'm sure everyone will know about it…so why don't you make things simple and do it already? Tears dripped from his chin to the floor, but he continued to ignore them.

"W-What?" Lisa gasped, anger fading from her eyes as her jaw dropped.

"You heard me…go ahead and tell mom!" He said as he pointed to his door. "That's what you were always going to do anyways!"

"You think that I….?"

"Yeah why not, that's why you always do, don't you?…Anyway you think I'm disgusting, and maybe I am…" His hands balled into fists at his side. "So go and finish it already!"

Lisa felt like she had just been kicked repeatedly in the gut…did he really think that of her and himself? She looked at her still crying brother. This was not what she had planned, sure she wanted to get some revenge and humiliate him a bit, but she never thought she would hurt him and she had never even considered telling mom. And sure what he liked may be a bit weird…well more than a bit but that didn't make him a freak…a freak, she has heard that word a lot from the other kids at school when they talked about her and it didn't feel good.

She looked down at her wet feet, glistening in a mixture of Bart's saliva and her sweat, in all honesty it may be a bit weird, she couldn't quite see why he liked smelling and licking feet…but when one is the one on the receiving end of the treatment….it actually felt good…really good even.

Sliding off of the bed, rising to her feet she walked over to her brother, tears glistening in her eyes and in a surprise movement…she hugged him.

Bart raises his head in surprise. "W-What are you…?"

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…" She gasped out, tears sliding down her cheek as she pulled Bart close to her.

"Wait what?...You're sorry?" He looked into her eyes, an expression of confusion upon his face. "If this is another trick…"

"It's not!" She screamed, pulling him closer and more forceful. "It's not." Her tears falling onto his shirt. "I never wanted to hurt you…I was just angry after your bubble gum prank the other day and wanted to get even…and then finding my sock…I never wanted to actually make you feel like trash or like like…."

"A freak?" He finished and she moved back, meeting his gaze.

"Don't say that word…" She whispered, sniffing. "You are not a freak...you hear me?...I don't want you to use that word ever again…never again…"

"But but you said…"

"Forget what I said…" She said letting her tears flow freely. "I know that word all too well and it never should be uttered to anyone." She met his gaze. "And to be honest…it may be a bit weird, but it's not that bad…" She blushed. "I actually thought…that…it felt good…" she played with her foot on the floor. "You are really good at it actually."

Bart let out a nervous laugh. "Haha…well thanks...I think…" Seeing his sister also have tears in her eyes he couldn't help but pull her into an embrace of his own. "And your feet actually taste really good too…"

"Hehehe really?" She giggled.

"Yeah…" He admitted with rosy cheeks "I have to admit…I've wanted to taste your feet and smell your shoes for so long but I never let myself… I guess I just couldn't resist when I saw your socks just lying there…"

"Bart!" She mock hit him on the arm, her cheeks burning red. "I'm sorry I took things too far…and don't worry I won't tell mom about this…"

"And I…I am…sorry….about that..ummm prank." Both brother and sister falling into silence for a moment.

"Umm would you like to…ummm continue?" Bart looked at her in surprise, his blush spreading. "Well now I feel I owe it to you…and...well…I really liked it…" gulping at the idea, Bart nodded and Lisa walked back to the bed, reseating herself upon it. "Could you please close the door?"

He closed the door, feeling his pants growing tight again as his cock began to lift. "Ummm maybe you should change first though…" She said pointing to his wet shorts. "I may like this and what you do to my feet but…I'm not really comfortable with that."

Feeling a bit embarrassed Bart walked awkwardly to his nightstand and took his pyjama shorts out.

"Umm could you please turn around?" He asked blushing.

Blushing also Lisa looked down to the floor, staring at her own feet. While listening to Bat taking off his shorts and…underpants, her eyes returned to her socks. "Umm Bart?"

"Yeah?" He asked, pausing in putting his pants on.

"Do you have anything else…aside from my socks?" She asked nervously.

"Umm…well…" He heisted, taken a deep breath. "Yours not really…but look under the bed.

Curious Lisa turns to the other side, falling forward and resting on her stomach she peered under the bed. She found a small cardboard shoebox, she stretched out and took hold of the box, sliding it out and lifting it back onto the bed, turning back towards Bart, quickly averting her eyes after catching site of Bart, shorts half way up his legs, his semi-erect cock in full view, blushing from head to toe she focused on the box, even moving to lie back down on her front, moving the box in front of her. Opening the shoebox an expression of surprise set upon her face as she found pair of used black nylons and a…lot of pictures.

"Are these mom's?" She asked as she lifted the nylons by a corner with her thumb and forefinger, her arm fully extended back behind her for her brother to see them.

"Yeah…I took them…yesterday…" he admitted as he pulled up his shorts and turning to look towards his sister, still blushing, cock still hardening. A lump formed in his throat. Lisa's feet were both in the air, her knees bent as she lightly kicked the air with slight movements, flashing him her sole, the small soles almost shining with his saliva and sweat, her dress lifting a bit allowing him glimpse of her white panties.

"And what about these pictures?" She asked as she flicked through them, noting a picture of her feet. There were so many pictures, each taken from different angles, some awkward while others were almost artistic, some even had a full body on them, allowing her to recognize her mom, her aunts, and even miss Krabappel though that one was from the back with her arched of her desk, others only showed feet but she could see they were taken in the school, communal pool, and even in other homes and out on the street.

"Just pictures of feet I managed to get…" He answered as he approached the distracted Lisa "I told you…I can't help it…I just like them…I couldn't resist…"

"Whoa…you really like feet don't you…ahhhhh" She screamed in surprise when Bart grabbed her right ankle, pulling it back to him and kissing her sole. "BART!"

"Hehehe sorry Lis." Bart chuckled before taking her big toe into his mouth, proceeding to suck it as his tongue began to encircle it, licking it; he let it out of his mouth a resounding pop. "But yeah I like them…and I…umm really like yours…" Both siblings blushed and Bart proceeded to go back to licking his sister's sole.

Lisa squirmed at feeling of her brother´s warm moist tongue as it was dragged over her foot, letting out small moans as he began to suck certain parts with great care. "Ummm Bart…ummm wait I umm…" She could feel herself losing herself to the incredible feeling and more when he switched to her left foot, sliding his tongue between her sweaty toes.

"Ummmmm ahhhh." Lisa moaned before lashing out with her free foot, surprising Bart as it slammed against his chest, pushing back and causing him to stumble and fall to the floor with a resounding thud.

"Ouch Lisa!…What gives!?" His words were silenced as his sister sat up and extended her leg, allowing her foot to glide over his face.

"I think you forget your position…foot boy." She said on a playful, near seductive tone.

Bart looked up at her, his eyes widening, his cock rising to a full erection within his shorts, his lips going dry.

"Oh I'm sorry great Lisa." He replied with a dramatic tone. "Please allow me to taste your glorious foot."

Lisa giggled. "Very well foot boy…enjoy." And with that she pressed her foot firmly against Bart´s face, a shiver slithering up her spine at the feeling of Bart's face beneath her sole, she would need to do this again.

Bart didn't waste a second and inhaled deeply. The smell was a tad dampened from his previous licks, but the salty corn chip scent was still overpowering, bringing new levels of pleasure to the young boy.

"Come on foot boy… Get on with it." Lisa instructed her tone a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

"As you command Milady." Replied Bart as he latched his mouth on her heel, sucking eagerly, groaning at the taste of her sweaty heel, sucking at it like a hungry infant.

"Oh…yeah that's right…ummm…" Lisa moaned, loving the sensation of having her brother's mouth on her, and she had to admit the concept of her brother worshiping her foot so hungrily was beyond enticing, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that they would be doing this again. "Just like tha… ahhhh…" Bart began to encircle her heel with his tongue taking her by surprise, before releasing the heel and tracing a new trail up her sole, stopping at the centre of her sole. "Ummmm…oh…yes that's good…ummmm."

At the same time the toes of her other foot, wiggled in excitement. But in her bliss she accidently allowed her leg to slip further down and closer to her brothers pulsating crotch without realising it, until her toes brushed the clothed tip, Bart shivered and twitched as pleasure coursed through him.

"W-What?…Bart why is that?" her mind seemed to shutdown, she knew her foot was currently resting on her brother private part, but she didn't understand why it was like that…"It's really hard…" She said, applying a bit more pressure, eliciting a groan from Bart. "Does this hurt?" she asked with concern.

"N-No, not really." He answered between breaths. "It gets like this every time I smell shoes or look at the pictures…or see feet…I think it means feet are near." He groaned again as Lisa caressed his cock through his shorts, testing the firmness. "It feels..ahhh…good..ohhh but I..ohhh Lisa I think…if you keep doing that…I'll gah…pee myself."

"Oh…sorry." Lisa replied, moving her foot away allowing, her brother to stand. Her eyes fixated on her brother's erect penis.

"Err…it's okay…maybe you could…do that again…sometime…as long as I…you know…" Bart mumbled, averting his gaze.

Lisa smile and was going to answer when suddenly a beeping sound filled the air. Reaching for her wrist Lisa squeezed the sides of her watch, pressing down on a button, silencing the alarm.

"Oh god it's that late?" She gasped with a tone of panic. "Dinner will be ready soon and I haven't done my homework yet…"

"Only you could have an alarm for that." Bart chuckled.

"Maybe, but I better plan this better, for next time we do this." She replied, sliding off of the bed

"Next time?" Bart gasped in both surprise and excitement.

"Yeah next time…I…ummm I really liked doing this, so I was…hopping we could do it again."

Bart went beat red at the idea, his cock twitching, at the thought of having his sister's feet again and soon. "Yeah!...I mean…sure I wouldn't have a problem."

"Great." Lisa replied happily, bending down to collect her shoes, she paused a moment before passing them to her brother. "Here." Bart took the shoes from her with a confused expression.

"Ehh…err…thanks?"

"I still want them back." She said, grabbing her socks. "But I would prefer having them clean and fresh and you seem to be able to do that easily and I am willing to wager you are definitely willing." She slipped on the socks. "Actually this socks feel quite clean, so maybe you would like to clean my others too when I need it?"

Bart was almost drooling at the idea and nodded his head eagerly.

"Tell you what, you can smell my shoes and socks whenever you want, as long as you lick them clean my shoes and socks of the day, every day." Lisa continued with a warm smile on her face.

Lisa walked towards the door, coming to a stop as she reached it, and turning round to look at her brother with a playful smile. "Actually why don't you come with me?" Bart looked towards her.

"I need some way to relax while I do my homework…so interested in helping me?" She asked, striking a pose, extending her leg to show off her socked foot to him.

Bart looked at the foot hungrily; wrapped in the sock he'd buried his face in last night, falling asleep to that glorious scent. "This will be the first time that I would be happy to help you with homework." Lisa smiled back at him.

Bart looked at the foot almost hungrily "this will be the first time i will happy on helping you with homework" making her sister smile back.

Soon the two of them had walked to Lisa´s room. Once there, Lisa instructed to Bart lay down under her desk, which he did without question, with great eagerness.

Lisa sat at her desk, resting her feet atop Bart, one atop his nose, the other his lower stomach. "Ummm actually…I just got these socks back and it would be a shame to get them all wet." She looked down at her brother with a smug smile. "Could you keep them dry foot boy?"

Bart smile "As you wish." and with slow movements Lisa lifted each foot from her brother and peeled the white material off her feet, taking her time to enjoy just how eager her brother was and how easy he was to tease.

Finally she pulled them off and dropped them onto her brother, one landing over his forehead while the other covered his eyes. She couldn't help but giggle at how they had landed and how Bart just laid there.

"There that's better." She sighed, replacing her feet on her new footstool, placing one foot over his mouth and other over directly on his hard cock, loving how Bart jumped at the touch. Immediately she opened her notebook, and she could already feel Bart's tongue working away, again on her sole. At the same time she could feel his member beneath her toes, still really hard.

"Umm this still feels a bit weird…" She said as she worked the problems as her foot caressed her foot boy's hard member. "Hard and throbbing...ummm…" Feeling a bit curious she moved her foot a bit higher to the waistband of Bart's pants. "This may feel a bit weird." Bart stopped for a moment before whispering a, "Go ahead" and resuming his licking.

Slowly Lisa slid her foot into his pyjama shorts, not stopping until her dainty toes poked his throbbing member.

"Ummm it's a bit warm…hot even…and wet…" She muttered as she accidentally snagged his cock between her toes, causing Bart to groan again and even thrust his hips. "Ummm…it's getting harder too…" She added as Bart's moans and groans increased.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door causing her to stop just in time for her mother's head peak inside.

"Lisa dinner's ready"

The girl turn back from her desk. Her cheeks flushed. "Ok mom, I'll be down in a minute"

"Okay sweetie...oh, and can you tell your brother if you see him…I can't find him anywhere…maybe he's with Milhouse…" Marge murmured to herself.

"I'm sure he is close by, but I will tell him if I see him." She smiled, Marge closed the door and headed back downstairs, "Although…" Lisa looked down at her footstool. "He may not be hungry too hungry."

"Oh I will be hungry…but not for mom´s cooking." He said with a grin as he handed her socks back, giving her toes another lick as his cock twitched between her toes.

"Maybe after dinner we can continue." She said, slipping her socks back on, smirking at her brothers groans as he lost her feet, though she did place each one back on his chest as they were socked. "I still have homework to do, and if you'll be my foot boy while I do mine I'll do yours too." She continued with a smile.

And once each were ready, and Bart's erection had finally subsided the siblings headed down to dinner with big grins on their faces. Lisa making a mental note to look the reason for Bart's penis been so hard, just in case it was something serious, she was sure he wouldn't mind, not that he'd notice with her feet in his face.

A/N This is a series tester and if it takes off each chapter Bart will get another pair of feet of worship, the owner of each feet tackling the situation in different ways, be they as experienced as say a teacher or as innocent as little Lisa. A poll will eventually go up, but if interested in reading more please review.


	4. The Black Rose's Wrath

Contribution  
Title: The Black Rose's Wrath  
Author: Balthasar00  
Categories: Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time

Characters: Akiza Izinski, Luna  
Cameos: Patty  
Contains: Rape, Underage, Futanari, Futa on Female, Loli, Enslavement, Mind-Break, Cock Worship, Inflation, Yuri, Bondage, Penetration, Stripping, Blowjob, Humiliation, Anal

Note: The following story contains depictions of rape and child molestation. I do not condone any of the following things in real life and would never attempt to do anything of the sort. I AM NOT AN IMMORAL ASSHOLE!

This is a fantasy; it is not real and the characters involved are also not real. If the things I've mentioned are not your cup of tea, I kindly ask that you leave and NOT hate on something that has no influence on the real world whatsoever – flames will be ignored.

Tags: futanari, futa on female, underage, loli, non-consensual/rape, enslavement, mind-break, cock-worship, ahegao/fucked stupid, huge cock, bulging/inflation, massive ejaculation, outdoor sex

"Your cunt is so tight." - Speech

" _It's so big."_ \- Thought

The Duel Academy was a place where everyone was interested in the art of proper dueling could be enrolled to be a pupil, taught by of some of the most experienced duelists, to learn and refine their skills under their tutelage, to one day become legends at the card game that made the world go round.

Though everyone got the same treatment from the staff, no favoritism nor neglect, there were some special cases among the pupils of this renowned establishment, who had something unique to them. One such special case was Akiza Izinski, also known by her infamous moniker 'The Black Rose', because of her abilities enabling her to summon her plant-type Duel Monsters creatures in a literal sense. This resulted in more than one unfortunate accident, in which someone would be unintentionally harmed. Unintentionally; a term which many of the other students didn't quite believe, when it came to these incidents; though if it was because of a blatant dislike for the red-haired girl or their fear of being harmed themselves clouding their judgment, only the boys and girls themselves knew. Though Akiza desperately tried to learn to keep her powers in check and control them, the mistrust and segregation did not seize, leaving the girl hurt and lonely.

Even though she was now, after months of intense practice, able to properly control her abilities, the constant neglect and continuous insults of her peers warped her mind and altered her personality. Akiza no longer sought the acceptance of the other students, nor did she seek to be liked by anyone, she was transformed into girl – no, a woman – that only cared for herself and lived for nothing more than herself and her pleasure, whether it came from defeating someone in a duel, seeing people who mistreated her suffer or other means. The red-head now intentionally used her powers to harm or threaten others, relishing in the fear she could induce in her former tormentors and the hurt she could inflict on them. Some might wonder how she could do such things without getting reprimanded or expelled, but the truth of the matter was that nobody had definite proof of her doing any intentional harm. As far as any official services were concerned they were mere accidents caused by an ability she didn't ask for, combined with a simple lack of proper safety measures. Thus the 'Black Rose' could continue her path of vengeance on the fools that were brave/stupid enough to provoke her in any way.

It was not really an outstanding day compared to others for Akiza, being ostracized, beating anyone who dared to challenge her without any effort, the usual. Though besides all that; there was one little thing that let this day be something more than just average; one little girl to be precise. Luna, a girl multiple years her junior, made the mistake of making the most-feared woman on campus her enemy. Luna was a very nice, open-minded and sometimes shy girl, who had a smile on her face for basically everyone, everyone besides the 'Black Rose' that is. Though Akiza normally didn't pay children any mind, much less those who were as meek as Luna, she came across a scene that caused her to change her mind this once and seek revenge on the little brat, that dared to bad-mouth her in such a way. Luna had been in a particularly bad mood, as bad a mood as someone as up-beat as her could be in anyways, having overslept because of her brother pranking her that morning, making multiple beginner mistakes in an important test because of her moody state of mind, and then hearing about the infamous scourge of the academy, Akiza Izinski putting another boy in the infirmary. After being asked by one of her friends what she thought about the red-headed menace of Duel Academy, the green-haired girl couldn't hold back and let all her bad mood flow into her description of what exactly Akiza Izinski was in her eyes.

"That girl is nothing more than an egotistical, self-righteous, arrogant and despicable bitch of a human being, that shouldn't be allowed to even be at this school, since all she does is harm others for her own amusement. Simply put, she is a monster!" Luna exclaimed loudly, her face having adorned a red hue from her anger.

Neither her friends nor the silently listening Akiza could believe what the girl had said. Luna's friends were all baffled by the normally nice and forgiving girl, being so open about her dislike for someone and even hearing her curse, something she had never, ever done before. Akiza was perplexed as well, though for different reasons entirely. She was the best duelist at the academy, a woman with powers that easily classified her as something better than any other student or even human in general, she was feared for god's sake; and here this...this insolent brat dared to insult her in such a humiliating way, in front of more than just a few other people. That was the moment Akiza decided that Luna, the one who had offended her so immensely, would receive the worst punishment she had dished out on someone yet. If she had to be honest, it fell into place quite nicely, considering she had a certain itch she needed to scratch. Having the young girl be her involuntary partner for this would be a great way for her to achieve retribution and satisfy her needs in one go, not to mention it would be a fitting punishment, with how humiliating the experience was going to be for the green-haired brat.

The next day would be the day when it happened, Akiza's plan was already in motion and all she had to do now was to wait. Akiza had threatened a girl in Luna's class between lessons previously that day and ordered her to tell Leo, Luna's over-protective brother, that his sister would be spending her day with her friends and she wouldn't walk the way home with him today. Once that was taken care of, Akiza would let the terrified girl, after wasting the day away with Luna; lure the green-haired girl into an obscure alleyway in town, where the punishment was going to commence. Hours passed, night came, and Akiza was waiting for her victim to be led to her doom now, having arrived at the alley about an hour ago and spending her time imagining just what exactly she was going to do with her prey. Just as planned, moments after Akiza was finishing her musings, Luna and her friend, Patty, Akiza thought was her name, went on the small and dark path that was to become the place of Luna's breaking.

"Patty, are you sure this is a short-cut? I'm pretty sure we should've gone the other way." Luna asked her friend with an unsure and kinda timid voice. The pig-tailed duelist was skeptical about this being a short-cut and the path being so dark didn't help her apprehension.

"O-Of course, Luna. Just follow me; I know we're going the right way." The unsure stutter of the blonde girl was anything but reassuring in Luna's ears, and her fears of something bad happening came true, when she spotted a certain red-haired Duel Academy student waiting in front of her and her friend.

"Well done brat, it seems I won't have to send my plants after you. You may go now. You wouldn't want getting involved in this, would you?" The tone with which the statement left Akiza's mouth and the smirk that accompanied it was unsettling for Luna to say the least, and the hurt of betrayal at hearing that her friend led her here, coupled with the steps of her, which got lighter the farther she ran away, made the girl's breath hitch and her body freeze.

"Well, aren't you going to try to run away from me? Or are you thinking of insults you can throw my way instead? No matter, when I'm done with you, insults will be the last thing on your mind when thinking of me." Just as Akiza finished the last word, she revealed a card in her hand, the 'Rose Tentacle' monster card and using her ability to summon her duel monsters in tandem with her acquired control over the creatures she could call upon, the stunned and terrified Luna was bound by the plant's vines before she could react. Now the young girl had vines firmly holding every limb of hers in place, as well as an extra one that covered her mouth.

"Ah, seeing you like this, bound and helpless, really excites me. Come on girl, try to scream! Let me hear your pitiful attempts at calling for help, the desperate wails and pleas for mercy, muffled by my little pet's vines! Seeing the bitch that you are like this turns me on so much. I'll make you beg me to stop, only to then go even harder until you beg for more instead."

The alleyway was silent after Akiza finished her proclamation, Luna having seized her attempts at loosening her bindings and cries for help, in favor of looking wide-eyed at the woman before her. The green-haired girl was petrified after hearing what was likely going to happen to her, the point being firmly driven home the moment Luna saw something sticking out from beneath Akiza's skirt, that definitely shouldn't be there. Between the red-haired duelist's legs was a massive boner, which, just going by the looks of it, already was as hard as a rock and about as long and thick as Luna's forearm; roughly standing at proud 14 inches. Akiza had a menacing grin etched on her face as she gave her rod a few strokes. She reveled in seeing her victim's horrified look, especially since the girl seemed to actually think that this was her fully erect member already, how preposterous. She was going to enjoy shoving her cock inside the little bitch, once it reached its full length. When Luna got to witness the other girl's dick getting even bigger than before, her terror-induced stun was lifted immediately and she tried to free herself with all her might, squirming against her bindings so hard she was sure she had started lightly bleeding at her wrists and ankles, and trying against reason to somehow be heard with her dulled screams of fear.

Hearing the young duelist's desperate moans of despair and seeing the tears that started flowing from the girl's eyes were a huge turn-on for Akiza, her now fully erect member releasing copious amounts of pre-cum, coating itself with it. The red-head could feel her testicles pumping with abandon, her orange-sized balls already working overtime to prepare for the copious amounts of dick-cream their owner was going to pump into the green-haired twelve-year-old. The horny teenager stalked towards her going-to-be rape victim in a slow and foreboding stride, knowing that the little brat would gift her with even more sweet tears as she was confronted with the huge pole of flesh that would inevitably penetrate her holes without mercy. True to her expectations, Akiza bore witness to Luna's gradually increasing terror the closer she got. Just thinking about fucking the child in front of her was driving her crazy with lust and it took all her self-control, plus her desire for a good show of misery from the younger girl, to not outright shove her cock into the first hole that greeted her.

Akiza was anxious to finally be able to have her urges addressed by another, since even if the green-haired girl before her hadn't given her a reason to punish her, Akiza was desperate for some real sex nonetheless and grateful for this opportunity as a result. Masturbating was okay, but besides it paling in comparison to the real deal, it was incredibly annoying to have to work a dick of that magnitude with just her own body. A meat pole of over 25 inches in length and a diameter of more than 5, basically making the red-head's member have even bigger proportions than her entire forearm – hand included, required a big load of effort she had to put into her self-induced pleasure. The only way she could properly pleasure herself, besides the occasional footjob, was giving herself a boob-job while sucking her cock at the same time. And even something as great as that can get boring if it's the only, really working way of scratching that itch and you need release at least five to six times a day; lest you become completely mad with lust and rape the nearest girl in sight. Now that Akiza thought about it, she could, and should, have done just that, considering she was basically going to do it right now, and if push came to shove she could just use her powers to get out of any bad situation which might arise. A quick 'Mind Control' card would definitely have done the trick. Of course she had also tried other means of self-pleasuring, such as using her powers to summon some of her sexier creatures to be her cum-dumpsters. Unfortunately for the red-head, even that wasn't enough to truly sate her lust, as she always hungered for something more exciting, something risky and taboo, where she could show her true nature. Despite her initial anger at the young lass for her words, Akiza felt kind of grateful for them in the end, since they are the reason for the Black Rose finally being able to scratch that particular itch. It is quite difficult to find something more taboo than raping a twelve-year-old child after all. Anyway, no need to dwell on missed opportunities; her days of simple masturbation and unfulfilling sex with Duel Monsters creatures were going to end tonight. Akiza wanted to relieve her sexual tension and Luna needed punishment for her insolence, what better way to solve both problems than making the girl her private cum-dumpster. It's not like the brat had any say in the matter, since as far as Akiza was concerned, Luna's mouth only had three notable functions – eating/drinking, proclaiming her love for being a living sex-toy and being used as part of said sex-toy; and the red-haired bombshell was planning on making sure that Luna understood this just as much.

After arriving at her destination, Akiza's first action was to remove the little girl's clothes. Though risky at first glance, since she had to remove the vines of her plant pet to be able to do so, her actions were well timed and choreographed, resulting in a show of great precision and concentration while the red-head removed the different kinds of clothing from the younger girl without problem. Even the desperate struggles of her prey did nothing to deter Akiza, nor did it help Luna in any way, as the Black Rose simply used her superior size and strength to subdue any and all attempts of freeing herself from her bindings. At the end of it all, Akiza stood in front of a completely naked Luna, her massive erection twitching in anticipation of what was to come, while the small girl's clothes were carelessly tossed to the side.

"Although this is supposed to be your punishment, I can't very well rape you properly if I just destroyed you between your legs; I want to be able to use my toy more often than just once, after all. So I guess it is in both of our best interests that you do your best at properly lubing my fat cock up, before I shove it inside you." Though deceptively sympathetic sounding at first, it was clear from her expression alone that Akiza only wanted to humiliate the child in front of her even more, before things started to really heat up, as well as make sure that it was as pleasurable as possible for herself when she finally commenced with fucking her prey to kingdom come.

It just wouldn't make any fun fucking the lights out of the green-haired brat, if she fell unconscious because the non-lubed rod being plunged into her folds would cause too much pain for the young lass to bear. Akiza wanted to keep her victim fully awake through it all, see the despair in her victim's eyes and the tears flowing down her face, knowing she wouldn't be saved from becoming nothing more than a glorified pocket-pussy for her tormentor. Having the 12-year-old go through it all fully conscious was also kind of mandatory if she wanted to successfully break the girl's spirit and make her, her personalized fuck-toy. So, having said her piece, Akiza shoved her dick in her junior's face, knowing that Luna would comply and lube the fat cock before her eyes as best she could, lest she be ripped in two by the sheer magnitude of the thing's size in conjunction with being improperly prepared for the whole ordeal. And comply Luna did, as afraid as she was of being hurt even more than was already certain, she didn't even try to shout out anymore. In her fear Luna licked and sucked as much of the huge meat-pole as she possibly could, not wanting to experience what the older girl would do to her if she tried to cry nor wanting to experience what it would feel like to be filled with not wet enough flesh of this kind of size. Her terror was so strong, it caused Luna to even lick and suckle on the red-head's balls, completely forgetting that those won't even penetrate her, and thus weren't needing any lube. Though taken aback by the younger girl's unneeded actions at first, Akiza wasn't going to complain about them; it was feeling quite good after all.

Severely turned on by the display of the young child so desperately pleasing her cock with her mouth and tongue, Akiza opened her Duel Academy uniform and began massaging her massive, pillowy tits through her bra's fabric, the cloth rubbing against her sensitive nipples being a wonderful feeling for the newly-minted rapist. The red-head was devotedly massaging her soft breasts and pinching her nipples, while more to the down-low her rape victim was dragging her small tongue all over the stupidly large cock before her face, occasionally putting the tip into her mouth and circling her tongue around it in an effort to please the older girl. Who knows, maybe Akiza would be less harsh on her if it looked like she was cooperating.

The saliva accumulated by Luna's actions and the pre-cum flowing out of Akiza's length in abundance, quickly left the meaty rod as wet as it could possibly get and ready to penetrate the red-head's first target. Although plunging into young virgin pussy would probably feel like heaven, and the older duelist could barely wait for the no-doubt amazing feeling, she wanted to make the younger girl hers in every way. The Black Rose wanted, and needed, to properly drive the point home that Luna's EVERY orifice was now nothing more than a means for her to stimulate herself with. Having finished this train of thought, the red-haired beauty promptly shoved her entire length down Luna's tight throat, the girl's gagging reflex seemingly being non-existent as her body easily gulped the huge thing down. Though the young girl normally should have gagged on the way too big intruder in her throat, it looked like the pig-tailed 12-year-old was a born slut, with how easily she dealt with being speared on the probably longest and thickest human cock in the world. No matter how easy it might have been for the young student to swallow the pleasure seeking appendage, the average observer would clearly see the outline of the red-head's massive member on the younger girl's neck and even upper body. A clear bulging and receding could be seen from the girl's skin whenever Akiza let her cock pump in and out of her victim's throat; while her massive ball sack was slapping against the child's chin with each thrust. That last bit was especially pleasing for the red-headed rapist, as it not only felt wonderful, but also humiliated the pig-tailed duelist even further.

Speaking of Akiza, the woman's face was a monumental example of how an ahegao expression had to look like. With how lewdly her tongue hung out, saliva trickling down her chin, and her half-lidded eyes having partially rolled back into her head, coupled with a cute blush, it was clear as day that the red-head was enjoying herself quite nicely while fucking the minor's throat. While Akiza could be described as the epitome of sex-crazed after coming in contact with her first real sexual experience with another person, Luna was more on the site of looking like she was struck. The girl had her eyes as wide as saucers, right after her body registered being filled with a cock of unnatural size, tears continuously flowing, out of pain rather than fear now, and a gurgling sound coming out of her throat that seemed to only turn her violator on even more, if that was possible; the guttural moans leaving the senior's mouth being even louder than the gurgling of the other girl. If it hadn't been nighttime already, in a dark alley that was seldom used even when the sun was still abroad, Akiza would have had to fear being caught red-handed raping a little girl in public, with how loud both became through their respective ordeals. Not that Akiza would have noticed being caught in her current state, much less cared for being watched as she mercilessly ravaged the body speared on her cock right now. The only thing that had managed to pass her thoughts, besides how great raping someone felt, was how stupid she was to wait so long to actually do it. As far as Akiza was concerned sex was the best thing in the world, especially if she could combine her love for seeing people who wronged her suffering with it, just like right now.

It was obvious from the beginning that what Akiza planned on doing to Luna couldn't be called making love, but even to call it fucking would be an understatement. The groans and moans of both girls filled the night air, together with the sloshing sounds of their mingled juices; Akiza's dick's pre-cum and Luna's saliva, as the red-head plunged in and out of the younger girl's body. Back and forth Akiza's hips went, alternating between being sheathed up to the hilt in Luna's oral cavern and pulling out until only the tip was inside the green-haired duelist's mouth, giving Luna the unwanted opportunity to taste the copious amounts pre-cum that were leaking from the world's most-likely largest cock to ever be gifted to mankind, every time she did so. And through all this, something inside Luna seemed to slowly change.

" _I can't believe this is happening to me! Why does it have to be this way, when everything I ever did was being nice and polite to everyone? My body is going numb, but why do I get this strange feeling inside of me? It's starting to feel good. I am being raped and it feels good. Why?!"_ Luna couldn't even begin to fathom how it was possible for her to feel good, when she was going through something that most women viewed as the worst kind of thing that could possibly happen to someone.

But no matter if she was able to understand it or not, Luna was beginning to enjoy her current predicament; at least her body did. The green-haired girl was suffering emotion-wise, feeling completely humiliated and utterly worthless as she was degraded to a glorified onahole, but her body on the other hand screamed its desire for more to her, the need to be ravaged even harder and being transformed into a humanoid sex-toy. Meanwhile the juices, which had started to flow from the girl's nether region, betrayed her even more as they trickled out of her cunt and onto the concrete floor. The only thing Luna thought she could do now, was trying her utmost best to not break under this kind of pressure, to not give into the pleasure and keep hoping that she will be saved from this; or if not that she could at least walk away from this and live her life as her own person instead of Akiza's personal cum-dump.

Completely oblivious to her victim's thoughts, Akiza was getting closer and closer to her release and her thrusts became even faster as a result – desperate for the needed relieve. If it couldn't be called that before, the older girl's rod was definitely worthy of being called a jackhammer now, pistoning into the small girl's throat with abandon. It just felt so amazing, having a young girl's tight throat wrapped around her third leg; that the older girl couldn't begin to think straight while she was experiencing the greatest sensation she had ever felt.

"I'm going to cum; I'm going to fill you with my precious cock-milk. Take it all my little fuck-toy, accept your new owner's delicious gift and be filled to the brim with my semen~!"

Though mostly slurred, Akiza's exclamation was still understandable to the child's ears and as much as her mind wanted nothing more than for this to end, her body was eagerly awaiting the glorious white liquid that was the older girl's cum.

It was only moments after Akiza's lust-filled order for Luna to 'take it all', that the younger duelist was forced to do just that, as the older one of both girls came with a loud, sex-crazed moan and began pumping her load into the child with slow, but strong thrusts – each thrust releasing a cup's worth of sperm into the minor's womb. Her stomach inflating to proportions normally seen from women who were pregnant for 3 months - maybe more, Akiza's sperm was shooting into the pig-tailed girl's body with seemingly no end. When it looked like Luna's body wasn't able to store any more of the white fluids gushing out of Akiza's member, said fluids started to flow out of Luna's mouth, around the humongous appendage that was still firmly lodged in there and creating a sizable puddle on the ground below.

A few minutes passed before Akiza came down from her orgasm-induced high and pulled her meat-pole, which was still rock hard and eager for more, out of the other girl. The red-head smiled wickedly as she inspected her handiwork, a thoroughly cum-filled slut, while telepathically commanding her plant-type monster to move the young girl and position her in a way that would enable Akiza, whose legs felt a bit mushy after her strongest orgasm to date, to fuck the child's pussy while sitting on the ground; incidentally resting in the warm sperm puddle she herself had created moments prior. Looks like she would need to wash her school uniform before going to the Academy next time.

Luna barely even noticed any of this, her mind relatively blank after being used in such a way. Her eyes were half-lidded and tiny, quiet moans were escaping her as her body coped with the loss of filling that Akiza's massive rod provided. The girl seemed to be at the brink of passing out, though if it was from the strain on her body or from the pleasure she didn't know. Seeing the current state of her green-haired onahole, Akiza decided to show the girl just enough mercy to caress her cheek, before promptly destroying the illusion that action created with her following question.

"Hey. Are you ready for round two? Those tiny pussy lips of yours won't spread themselves now, will they?" Akiza asked rhetorically as she let her plant pet guide the girl's vagina on the older girl's rod's tip.

"Please, have mercy. I can't take any more." Luna's voice was hoarse from her throat being ravaged just moments prior, and she couldn't be sure if the other girl had even heard her quiet rasp. Luna was so desperate for getting out if this situation or at least catching a break, that tears started pouring out of the child's eyes again. The young girl was kind of surprised that she could still do that, having thought that she was completely dry already, after crying the entire duration of her torment up until her forced orgasm, which had made her temporarily unresponsive to the outside world.

If Akiza had heard the green-head's quiet plea, she didn't show it; just as she didn't show any of the mercy Luna had begged for. In the blink of an eye, the red-haired rapist had plunged her entire length inside the little girl's snatch; the sheer magnitude of her cock being enough to not only enter the child's womb, but going in so deep that the dick's shape created a sizable bulge sticking out from the twelve-year-old's abdomen, obliterating Luna's hymen on the way up as if it hadn't been there to begin with. It happened so fast, not giving the girl any chance to react, that Luna couldn't even muster a scream after her penetration. She only managed to open her eyes and mouth wide in shock and let a tiny moan escape her lips. Before the green-haired rape victim could begin to ponder on whether her moan was caused from pleasure or pain, Akiza had already placed her hands on the young duelist's hips and started moving her up and down on her throbbing member. The tight folds that surrounded her huge cock caused Akiza to instantly fall back into a pleasure-addled state of mind, caring for nothing more than to use the other girl until she had completely satisfied her needs and filled the child with so much cum, that it would start dripping out of all of Luna's orifices like a fountain.

While the red-head was pistoning in and out of the young girl, the older girl's shaft traveling all the way from Luna's entrance up to and into her womb, both were adopting their own ahegao faces. Luna was being bombarded with stimulation, as Akiza's huge cock buried itself inside her not-anymore-virgin pussy multiple times per second, while simultaneously having the red-head's testicles slam against her tender butt each and every time it happened. It looked like Akiza had a great way to live out her sadistic side built into her very form, having her own ball sack be an automatic slapping tool. Each girl had their eyes rolled back into their heads, blushes on their cheeks and were drooling and smiling stupidly into the night sky. It seemed that being used as a fuck-toy by a woman with a cock the size of the younger girl's thigh, was too much for the child to bear. Let's take a quick look inside the humanoid onahole's head.

" _So...good.~ Huge Cock...in...my pussy...feels good.~ More,...please...give me more...COCK!~"_ The girl's mind had finally given out, even her own thoughts were nothing more than slurs now. At least the girl managed to utter her thoughts in a silent whisper while she was being used as a pocket-pussy, so her brain was still capable of enabling her to do at least that much.

Still, being reduced to a living sex-toy had shattered Luna's mind enough to morph it in just the way Akiza had wanted it to. Luna's mind had succumbed to her body's need for more pleasure and transformed her into a cock-craving, little slut. Though, through all the pleasure the red-haired girl was currently receiving herself, she didn't even comprehend the young green-head's change properly and instead opted to just continue ravaging the small body; shoving it up and down, up and down on her inhumanly huge meat-pole over and over again with an ever increasing ferocity and pace. These actions were granting Luna with the exact thing she wanted though, more cock. When Akiza felt her release nearing a few minutes of merciless pussy-pounding later, she re-doubled her efforts and began thrusting her hips up with even greater speed than before, to meet the 12 year-old's body whenever it went down on her cock. This resulted in both girls reaching new heights, before the red-head began shooting her enormous load for the second time that night and caused both of their minds to go temporarily blank in orgasmic bliss. The end result was a girl, which had yet to hit puberty, being filled with so much cum that you could think she had been pregnant long enough that the child was due tomorrow; with the sperm puddle beneath both girls increasing its already admirable size two-fold. If Luna had had her period already, she would have had to seriously worry about really getting impregnated by the inhumane amount of semen that had been shot right into her womb. Not that she could care about that at the moment, with how fucked-stupid her mind currently was.

It took multiple minutes for the girls to come back to reality, as their bodies tried to adjust to the first time in their lives that they had experienced this level of pleasure. It would need some getting used to, but considering Akiza's plans for her junior; they would both get more than enough practice.

Akiza was pleasantly surprised, when she heard Luna dreamily chanting pleas in a whisper, as she pressed her face in the older girl's generous cleavage. She had anticipated the younger girl to break a little later.

"More. Please mistress, give me more. Your toy needs cock, please let your toy be useful and let it pleasure your magnificent cock." Luna's eyes were glazed-over while saying this; her new role as Akiza's personal sex-toy being ingrained in the child's mind, to the point of it being the only reason for the pig-tailed girl to continue living.

Seeing as the green-haired girl had obviously succumbed to the pleasure and accepted her new role in life, the red-head released the twelve year-old from her bindings and send her plant pet away. Afterwards she decided to put her toy's loyalty to the test and opened her blouse completely, followed by removing her bra; after which the young girl seemed to get what her mistress wanted of her and started sucking on the older girl's right breast and massaging the pillowy appendage with her small hands. Seeing the little girl seemingly jumping at the opportunity to please her mistress, coupled with the feeling of said pleasing itself, made the red-haired duelist's cock twitch inside Luna; the girl moaning in pleasure at her cunt being stimulated again, even if only lightly.

"I think it's time for me to finally get to the last hole of yours. I can't properly call you my personal onahole without having fucked your tiny ass, now can I?" Akiza was saying this more as a notice for Luna than as an actual question. Besides her not caring if the green-head objected or not, Luna would probably beg for it herself now anyway.

And cue to the red-haired girl thinking that last bit, Luna actually did just that.

"Oh yes! Please mistress, please let my loli butt be a good onahole for you and show this little brat who she belongs to. I was a bad girl and I need to be punished by mistress." Luna was saying this so fast and eagerly, it almost wasn't audible anymore. She was looking up at the red-head in anticipation, still massaging the girl's breast; and for a moment Akiza could have sworn that Luna's pupils had morphed into little hearts, the school girl's eyes being full of adoration for the mistress gracious enough to gift her humanoid cock-sleeve with her mighty rod of flesh.

Akiza didn't need to hear that twice, not even once actually, and slowly pulled the young lass off her cock, which caused both of them to shiver at the light stimulation followed by complete loss of pleasurable stimuli. This state was not meant to last however, as the older girl positioned Luna in front of herself in a doggy-style pose, the green-haired girl's ass swaying to and fro in a clear show of Luna's want to have it stuffed full; as well as her arms and legs resting in the sperm which had accumulated through the first two bouts of animalistic rape. Though the following technically could not be called rape anymore, as its victim had been pounded so severely it ended up being a mock-brainwashing session, it wasn't going to be any less animal-like. It was actually going to be even more so, considering the girls' current positions.

" _This is so dirty. I am basically a dog right now, a bitch in heat standing in a puddle of my mistress' semen and waiting to get pounded like one, too. I can't wait to have mistress shove that huge cock into my tiny virgin ass. Please hurry mistress, your toy is craving to be used!"_ It would stand to debate whether or not it really was going to be like a bitch in heat being fucked. Considering Akiza's massive rod had a size that exceeded even that of an average erect horse cock, it might be more appropriate to compare it to a horse couple's mating. It didn't really matter in the end though, at least for Luna, as long as she got to be the one on the receiving end of said huge hunk of flesh. Luna's wishes were about to be granted, as Akiza had just finished placing her cock's tip on the green-head's cute butt-hole, simultaneously getting a great view at the young pussy she got to fill just a minute ago; big globs of cum flowing out and dropping from it every now and then, as the small body in which it was previously confined fought with itself over whether it wanted to revert to its normal size or keep the precious liquid locked inside.

"Looks like your body is trying to get rid of the sperm I so graciously bestowed upon you, my toy. Let's fill you up again, shall we?"

"Please fill this little slut to the brim with your glorious cum, mistress. I promise I'll try my best to keep it all in; my body only needs to get used to being stuffed full with your essence."

"That's not going to be a problem at all. You will get more than enough practice in that regard, right now and every single day for the rest of our lives, beginning tomorrow." Following this statement was the remorseless plunge forward of Akiza's hips, burying her entire length in the smaller girl's rectum in one swift motion.

"OH GOD, YES~!" Akiza didn't know if the child-turned-fucktoy's exclamation came from hearing the promise of more sex in the future or from Luna getting the rock-hard penis, that she so desperately craved, shoved up her ass, but she supposed it didn't matter; there was an asshole in need to be ravaged and she intended to do just that.

If the girls' rough fucking hadn't been accentuated by the wet sploshing noises of their bodies hitting each other before, it was certainly now. Akiza's form was wet with sweat and her massive genitalia were covered in the remnants of her own sperm and her new toy's pussy juices. Every time the red-head's hips slapped against the younger girl's rectum; the sound of her wet balls hitting Luna's freshly raped and cum-filled cunt filled the air; the sensation only adding onto both teenagers' pleasure. Each thrust of Akiza's mighty rod felt like heaven to both parties involved and the force with which the red-haired duelist was ramming her meat pole into Luna was enough to even let her heavy, bountiful breasts bounce up and down through the air in a hypnotic fashion that would entrance any who came upon the scene. Akiza would have liked to massage her jiggling jugs, if only her hands hadn't been occupied by the task of holding the child she was fucking in place. A body of the stature Luna possessed couldn't have stayed on the ground without aid, while being ravaged by a prick just short of the size of her entire upper body, after all. Speaking of the twelve-year-old's ass being penetrated by Akiza's inhuman cock; the mint-haired girl's torso was trapped in a rhythm of alternating between being empty and having to reform itself, as it was stretched out by the giant girth of the invading appendage. The penis' shape was easy to make out on the child's form, while it traveled through Luna's body; in ways that would make people question the green-head's borderline supernatural ability to survive the viscous onslaught of a dick of that magnitude.

No matter the apparent lack of logic in Luna's ability to withstand the fucking that even an experienced nymphomaniac would most likely die to, the two girls involved in said fuckfest couldn't care less about insignificant details like that. Way too far gone were they in their sexual endeavors, to even consider bothering to think about the heavenly pleasure they were feeling possibly being labeled as impossible by outsiders. In fact, Luna's current thought process could probably be best summarized by phrases along the lines of _"Cock feels good!~"_ , since her pleasure-addled mind wasn't even able to comprehend anything more during the kind of pounding she was receiving. During this continued assault on her needy buttocks, Luna had let her head fall into the sperm puddle beneath, having decided to stop putting energy into anything that didn't actively grant her mistress any pleasure. Still, in its newfound quest for achieving as many orgasms as it was able to, Luna's body started to act without said girl even consciously commanding it to; and the child's tongue began leaving its wet confines in order to eagerly lap up as much of the cum as it possibly could off of the floor and into the young lass' mouth. To say that having the flavor of her newly-minted favorite treat flooding her mouth was making Luna happy was an understatement of the highest order; and even the few particles of dirt that inevitably found their way into her oral orifice as she kept licking the stone floor, couldn't dampen the elation she felt. A tiny bit of dust and the like on her tongue was an easily neglectable sacrifice to make, for the contentment that her owner's semen provided her with, as it outright blessed her worthless taste buds with its divinity.

Seeing her new toy so eagerly lapping at her cum on the dirty ground brought Akiza's lust to a new high and resulted in the red-haired duelist increasing the pace with which she was ravaging the little girl's butthole, to the point where Luna's tiny form couldn't even properly register whether it was currently filled or not anymore. Even the heavy ball sack of Akiza's pounding Luna's pussy lips repeatedly was practically distorted visually, as the balls got slammed against the moist pussy over and over again like a blur. The mint-haired lass was basically trapped in an endless cycle of being filled with an inhumanly huge cock, because of the fast movements of said dick simply being too quick for her mind to process them correctly. And so, as Akiza continued ramming her member into the younger girl's form, her eyes becoming a bit teary from getting so close to release without it actually being achieved quite yet, Luna's mind began to simply shut down. Instead of her inner voice repeating 1-phrase mantras about how amazing being raped felt, her brain became completely blank. The school girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head so much they were hard to even make out anymore and the licking up of excess semen had stopped too; Luna's tongue just getting dragged along the floor by her face's motions now, as it swayed back and forth with each of the red-head's hip's thrusts. The one, only thing the green-haired fucktoy managed to still accomplish in her current state was the stream of low, nigh silent moans escaping her mouth, as her body seemed to use that action as some kind of reflexive action to inform its mistress of her still being alive.

While Luna had already gone off to bliss-city, Akiza was still desperately ravaging the other student's ass, in search of the, no doubt, great orgasm she steadily worked towards. The 12 year-old's rectum clamped onto its intruder as tightly as a vice, as the 'Black Rose' let her rod glide along its surface; and finally, after what felt like an eternity, Akiza felt the sweet release bubble up inside her balls, shooting through her shaft and right into the child that she had basically impaled with it. The pleasure Akiza was feeling at that moment could only be described as otherworldly, the sensation being powerful enough to force her to bend over and lie atop the girl she had been fucking up until now. And as Luna was getting filled with another bucket-load of sperm, her empty head only managed to command her bodily functions in a way to lowly squeak in pleasure, before finally succumbing to it and falling unconscious – with a big, goofy smile plastered onto her face; truly fucked stupid. Akiza will probably have to erase Luna from everyone's memory, because of the girl most likely never being able to function normally again. The little minx would probably scream to be penetrated again the moment she woke up. The horse-cocked girl eagerly postpones this dilemma to later though, currently being pre-occupied with the last bit of pleasure she was feeling at that time – the load of semen she had shot into her cum-dump being pressed out of said dump's body because of Akiza's own form weighing down on it; this of course resulting in a steady flow of cum massaging her balls as it traveled past.

Akiza would continue wallowing in her orgasmic high for the rest of the night; an unconscious, 12 year-old girl, that she had been raping for the last hour or two, being pressed into a humongous puddle of jizz, as her head got nuzzled into the area in between the red-head's tits. Akiza was smiling, being elated at the first time she had truly been satisfied; with her cock finally reverting back to its flaccid size of 10 inches – her balls having been emptied for the first time in her life.


	5. Kari's Giant(ess) Playground

Contribution

Title: Kari's Giant(ess) Playground

Author: Balthasar00 + RoyalBlood36

Categories: Digimon Movie

Characters: Kari

Contains: Foot Fetish, Sock Fetish, Giantess, Cruel/Playful Giantess, Gore, **Death** , Foot Crush, Butt Crush, Vore, Underage, Lolicon

It was an absolutely mediocre Thursday morning. The air was thick with morning drowsiness as the townspeople muddled about on their way to the jobs they worked at every day, oblivious to the world around them. There was no consideration of their actions, no threat or happiness or any emotion really. It was just the daily drag, derated people scrapping by, longing for the not so distant relief of the weekend. On this particular week however, the savior from the boredom of everyday life came a little early - and it wasn't a day. It was a 40 meter (131 foot) tall, 8-year-old girl.

Kari had no idea how she got here, or even where here was. She just woke up here - on the outskirts of some sort of town in a rather flat, hot, and unassuming landscape. She didn't seem too concerned however, for whatever reason. She just felt kind of, well, playful.

It took a few moments for her mind to register that she was absolutely ginormous. She didn't know if she was huge or if the little buildings at her feet were just tiny; but did it really matter, though?

She was dressed in her usual attire - a yellow tank top, bright pink leggings and shirt; with wavy brown hair that came to just above her shoulders. The only difference she could tell was the absence of her shoes - she wore only her grimy socks, which had once been white but were now discolored with sweat and gunk. She could smell them even from the 40 meter distance between her feet and face, though that didn't bother her at all. She enjoyed the feeling of air washing between her toes and how it let their stench waft into her nostrils. Finishing her short bout of admiring her feet's smell, Kari focused her attention on her surroundings again.

The town spread out across the ground below her. It was no city, but it was by no means a small town. The tallest buildings she could see were a few church steeples and an office building in the distance, the tallest of which was about two stories taller than her.

As a cool breeze tore past her ears, she realized that the town below was almost completely silent. She could clearly see hundreds of individuals in the streets closest to her, who stopped dead in their tracks upon witnessing her giant form towering over their home town, staring up in horror at the humongous girl. Many of the cars seemed to have stopped as well, some of them having crashed into each other out of their drivers' confusion and fear.

She simply stood for a moment, observing the horrified faces of the citizens at her feet. Then, without a word or thought of the consequences, she took a step. Her left foot landed on a white Sedan, completely consuming it and grinding it against the pavement, which groaned and cracked. She could feel the metal poke and tickle her sweaty foot as the car crumbled, and a small splash of blood as the driver within was crushed. Without even caring she forced her foot down harder, utterly flattening the Sedan and creating a small crater in the street. Between the crunches of metal and cracking of concrete, her ears detected another sound. She raised her foot, showing it off to the rest of the street. People everywhere were screaming and fleeing for their lives now, as the area around her swiftly descended into chaos.

She relaxed her foot and, after a moment, grabbed it with her hand so she could examine it. Her sweaty, pungent sock had been stained with a variety of new flavors - gasoline, motor oil, and shards of glass from the car; and, just below her big toe, a thick, bright red liquid. Blood.

Kari set her foot back on the ground, after studying the results of her actions. It felt good as it sunk into the pavement and the smell of sweat, mixed with blood on her soles was simply amazing. With a playful smile on her face, she decided she liked being a giantess and set off down the street.

At first it was mostly just abandoned cars along the side of the road. They crunched and caved in with little force, though not without enjoyment as Kari giggled each time she smothered one into the pavement. A few lucky steps hit cars still containing people, who were hiding inside - she could tell whenever she felt their bones crunching under the collapsing metal constructs, and their warm blood oozing out of the cracks and staining her socks. She made sure to grind these particular ones extra hard, intent on squeezing out every last drop.

She meandered down the street for a little while, crushing cars and occasionally knocking over a streetlight. Most of the one story buildings and shops lining the road were dark, bereft of inhabitants and of no interest to her yet.

Before long, she began to catch up with the crowd of people fleeing from her in the streets. Between the accidents and the tremors coursing through the ground with each of Kari's steps, escape by car was hopeless; and it seemed many people tried to outrun her on foot. This proved to be a tragic mistake however, as to Kari they were simply targets out in the open.

She lifted her foot in the air, and brought it down hard on a fleeing woman. This time, there was no crunch of metal, but rather the shattering of bone. The woman exploded into a shower of slimy red paste and goop, most of which was consumed by her sock, which had turned into a magnet for blood. Her bones disintegrated as they were ground into the pavement, and her organs simply burst under the pressure. When Kari raised her foot, most of what was left was now stuck to her sweaty sock, only adding to the stench.

As if the rampant stomps and screams weren't enough of a giveaway, the tiny people fleeing from Kari also had another clue to her presence – the distinct smell. Her socks had already reeked of sweat when she began her rampage, but now there were a whirl of new odors smeared into the mix- Ground cement, motor oil, gasoline, and blood. Lots and lots of blood. To the people at her feet it was an absolute hell to endure as they scrambled to escape becoming part of the mix. To Kari, however, it was an absolute joy. The stench filled the entire street and the morning breeze spread it all over the town, occasionally even all the way up to her nose. Sometimes, after a particularly gory kill she would stop just to smell her feet, her eyes fluttering as her nose took in the smell of hundreds of people now turned to paste on the bottom of her stinky, sweaty socks.

After walking for a few minutes, she found herself in a large intersection and discovered a fairly large, bright one story brick building with a grassy playground behind it - a daycare center. Kari was overjoyed at this great find. As she walked over to the playground she realized that there were at least 30 kids playing on the equipment, who up until then had been completely oblivious to her rampage.

"Ooh, I wanna play!" She announced, her voice booming through the streets and many of the children covering their ears at the loud noise. She took a few steps forward, crushing the chain link fence surrounding the playground under her socked sole with ease and positioned herself with her backside to the daycare center.

"Hmmm... I guess I'm a little big..." She said, looking down at the terrified children, who were too scared to even move.

Without warning she simply let her butt drop down, sitting down on top of and utterly obliterating most of the daycare center. The earth seemed to shake for a moment as her rear came crashing through the roof behind her, causing most of the building to collapse around her butt and killing anyone caught inside. Adults, children, it didn't matter in the face of giant 8-year-old girl's rear and literal tons of debris falling on top of them and flattening the lot like insects.

After a moment, the dust cleared and she turned her focus back to the playground in front of her. The equipment consisted of a small swing set to her right, a large red and blue tower with several platforms and a bright green slide in front of her, and a sandbox to her left. Most of the other kids were either climbing on the large platform in front of her or standing on the ground staring at her in confused horror. One boy, holding a bright red kickball, was clearly frozen in the middle of a game.

Before they could react, Kari reached out and grabbed 5 kids from the sandbox in her hand, clutching them tightly and pondering on their fate. Remembering how she loved the smell of her filthy socks and how satisfying it felt to rub and massage her feet, she peeled back the outer rim off her left sock and dropped all five of the kids into the damp, dark pit that she had created. They tumbled down her ankle and to the bottom of her foot with a few muffled cries and landed in a pile, wedged between her foot and her sock. Letting her sock snap back into place, she felt the children squirming against her sole. Their futile efforts felt ticklish, which only caused Kari to giggle and squeeze her foot. She slowly inhaled the sweaty, bloody stench and continued to rub her feet. Before long she was breathing heavily and began slowly licking her foot. She could feel the bodies of the children squirming as she massaged her foot, while her tongue was gliding over their fabric-covered, tiny frames and tasting the saltiness of blood and her sweat. She was soaking her socks with her saliva, as well as fresh loads of sweat that flowed out of her sole's every pore. She was nearly overwhelmed in the heat if the moment, barely able to tear her face away from her foot for even a moment; pausing her eager smelling to reach out for another handful of kids. She grabbed another 5 stupefied children, who had just been standing around and watching her show. This time she placed them inside her right sock. She lowered her head to the ground as she lapped at her feet like a dog, quickly becoming so overcome by her want to experience the flavor more intensely, that she nearly sucked her entire right foot inside her mouth, the appendage being shoved inside her oral cavern up to its heel. Her taste buds pulsated with glee as they absorbed every drop of blood and sweat, smothering her tiny victims between her wet sole and saliva-drenched sock's fabric. Even from inside her mouth she could hear their muffled screams of terror and swore she could even taste their salty tears as they bawled their eyes out in fear. Her eagerness for a more intense taste, to drive this experience to the max, was so great, that Kari put too much force into her tongue's movements for the little children to handle. The massive hunk of flesh compressed two of the children that were trapped inside her sock into a bloody paste like they were nothing; though you could argue that to Kari, they really were. The third one followed right after, as the tongue travelled over her socked sole and let her victim experience what getting driven over by a steamroller would probably feel like. As this carnage was going on in her mouth, on the outside her eyes fluttered and her nose flared with every little whiff of blood she took and each death and cry of fear she caused let a tingle of pleasure course through her body. She sucked her foot like a lollipop, massaging it with her lips and tongue as her foot slid in and out of her mouth, mimicking an action that Kari would definitely be considered too young for by most people.

Eventually she slid her right foot out of her mouth completely, said appendage dripping with saliva, stained with a fresh load red juice and tickled by the tiny, yet still ongoing squirming of the two still living children trapped in her sock; and replaced it with her left. She gave her other foot an equally glorious massage, before lathering it with her tongue like she did the other, coating it in saliva and doing her best to try and suck every drop of sweat and blood into her greedy maw. The children in her left sock were just as terrified as their friends had been, their screams echoing around the dark cavern behind her lips. And just like with her right foot, Kari was way too eager in her endeavor to satisfy her thirst for sweat and blood to hold back her tongue's overwhelming force and carelessly murdered another pair of young children by compressing them into minced meat against her sweaty sole.

After a full 10 minutes of sucking and worshipping her feet, she finally took her left foot out of her mouth and placed both it and its right counterpart on the ground. It seemed that at least a few of the children had survived the waterboarding of saliva and violent tongue crushing inside her mouth, as she could still feel helpless squirming on the bottom of both her feet. Ignoring her little toys for the time being, she took a moment to survey the playground again. Most of the children still had not moved from their original positions, frozen in fear to the point that their bodies didn't even shake; only the tears flowing down their cheeks and the occasional whimper let the giantess know that these kids were even alive still. Wordlessly, Kari stood up, the children still trapped in both of her socks being crushed instantly - only however this time, because they were inside her socks instead of under them, she could actually feel absolutely every minute detail. Each of their bones shattered in synchronized fashion, as their flesh stretched and tore under the pressure, spilling warm blood across her soles once again. Organs burst, fluids leaked everywhere and each part of their bodies was ground into a gory paste. Every bit of her bare sole was soaked in salty blood, much of it bleeding through her sock to mix with the pool of saliva still clinging to the cloth This was bliss! Crushing people under giant soles was fun before, sure; and it even felt nice as well. But this level of detail that Kari could feel this time; it had been like slow motion, with every step towards death her victims took being another rush of pleasure for the massive child.

Kari wanted to feel more of this, much more. While Kari was musing to herself about this new, higher level of fun and pleasure she had discovered, still, none of the remaining children managed to move. Again, without saying another word, Kari lifted her foot off the ground and moved it diagonally to her right, wiping the swing set out of existence. Tremors coursed through the earth as Kari's foot impacted the ground again, knocking all of the children off their feet and onto their butts. At this point a few of those children finally tried to get back to their feet and run, but it was useless now – they had waited too long and wasted their opportunity for escape. Another hard stomp and the platform plus slide crumbled effortlessly, being compacted like it was paper. This move ended without casualties, but at least 10 kids were caught in the chaos, most of them being wedged between her toes and some trapped inside the now twisted metal surrounding Kari's humongous foot as the crushed remains of what once was a construction to inspire happiness in children of all ages. A few really unlucky ones had gotten impaled by the sharp metal poles and wooden planks. Nobody died because of the stomp itself, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be corpses amongst the debris. Concerning the lads and lasses occupying the space between Kari's toes, those were easily taken care of by the girl crunching aforementioned digits together and letting the children explode in showers of blood and gore; making her sock look as if red had been its original color, with there being white splotches covering parts of it, despite it being the exact opposite. The almost immeasurable amount of children trapped amongst the rubble surrounding her sock-clad foot meanwhile got to be erased by our young giantess twisting her limb and grinding them into the dirt, leaving nothing but red streaks on the ground.

One last step in the center of the playground was enough to finish off the rest of the kids and like that the grounds were empty. The building sat in ruin, and the playground was absolutely flattened. Kara hardly looked back, focusing only on more ways to worship her glorious feet and play with the rest of her toys.

As she steered her rampage back onto the busy town streets, she realized that unlike the beginning of her rampage, hundreds of people were now trying to escape her adventure by car. This created a traffic jam a mile long as Kari observed hundreds of cars filling the streets bumper to bumper, desperately inching along in an effort to outrun her. And with the sight of a panicked traffic jam came the sounds - blaring horns, screeching tires, desperate shouting and all around just pure chaos. With ears almost two feet tall, Kari absolutely couldn't stand the sheer bombardment. The screams alone were music to her ears, but running engines and horns were definitely not on her list of things she liked to listen to. Within seconds she was absolutely enraged by the traffic jam and immediately began stomping on cars left and right. At first she didn't even pause to savor the crushing of the tines inside - the one upside to a traffic jam was that every car was occupied after all. Sometimes she would stomp too hard, which only seemed to set off several car alarms in the streets around her; that only made her anger grow. Her feet rained down like thunderous hammers crushing two cars at once, grinding them flat into the road, before immediately moving on to the ones in front of them.

Thankfully for her the town had fairly narrow streets and her feet together spanned the whole width of most avenues; meaning she could swiftly and effectively terminate every car in each street as she toured the town without effort. Unbeknownst to her in her fit of rage, the gallons of saliva still stuck to the bottom of her feet acted like a magnet towards everything that her soles touched, picking up debris, car parts, broken glass, blood and even mangled body parts. Desperate commuters caught one last pungent whiff of blood, saliva and salty sweat wafting through their windows before being crushed in seconds under the largest and smelliest feet ever to walk the world. Kari didn't even think about making things more enjoyable by removing her socks anymore, so into just ending this incessant, obnoxious noise was the giant mass murderer.

Little by little as she tore down each road one by one, the noise and chaos of the hasty evacuation began to die down. Once she decided she had wrecked enough havoc and brought the noise level down to a reasonable level, her anger washed away and her playful attitude began to return. There were still enough cars desperate to get away from her, and she decided there was no reason not to have a little fun with them, that was the sole reason for them even being around after all. They were her toys and despite them having been a nuisance for some time a couple moments ago, she still intended to use the remaining ones the way they were intended to be.

She found her way to a fairly large untouched intersection, packed with stalled cars. A few panicked drivers abandoned their vehicles the second they saw her, but she wasn't about to just let them get away. Using her left foot as a broom, she stomped hard on two cars on the far edge of the intersection, feeling several inhabitants pulverized between her toes as she did this.

She then began to sweep the rest of the cars into the middle of the intersection, dragging them into a nice sized pile in the center. She repeated the process on the other three sides of the intersection, knocking over the traffic lights and dragging all of the cars along the road until they were piled on top if each other in the center. Anyone who had left their vehicle was either swept away by her foot and rammed into the mangled mess of cars, their now broken bodies squirming in pain or pushed over and ground to mush under the gigantic, moving sole. The people who had stayed inside their cars on the other hand just hung on for dear life, hoping against hope that the monster outside would somehow miss them in her rampage.

Once she had successfully piled all of the cars on top of each other, she flicked her hand through her hair and took a seat on top of an insurance office on a street corner. Her rear went right through it of course, and she landed with a resounding thud on the ground, nothing but a pile of rubble now being compressed under her butt cheeks, with the odd human getting crushed amongst the debris, their plan of sitting this one out inside and hoping that Kari would just walk past them coming to bite them in the ass – well, more like Kari's ass making them bite the dust. Despite her initial surprise at her seat crumbling beneath her form, Kari, without missing a beat, reached onto the top of the pile and picked out an old station wagon. Holding the car upright in her left hand, she used her index finger and thumb on her right hand to rip the flimsy roof right off the wagon. She turned the car upside down and dumped the contents onto her right hand, revealing four people. It was a family of Asian descent, with a mother, father, a boy and a girl. The boy appeared to be around 10 years old, maybe a year or two older, his sister being half his age at most. Seeing their predicament, the family huddled together in sheer dread.

She tossed the now empty station wagon to the side, where it landed with a hard clatter and the sounds of shattering glass. Her first victim was the boy; she used her free hand to peel off both of her socks, still dripping with blood and grease and covered in sweat and various filth from her rampage as they were. Kari wiggled her now freed toes, spreading the sweat and blood that was coating them, as well as the torn and crushed corpses of the poor children she had murdered maybe half an hour earlier, around and displaying the gruesome sight to the people who were currently awaiting their own torturous demise.

She took a short moment to smell her stinking socks again, before laying one of her socks flat on the road, still oozing with muddy, red and grey liquids. She then plucked the boy off of her hand, and to the absolute horror of his parents placed him on top of her sock, near the edge. She made them watch in helpless fear as she began to roll her sock up into a burrito of smelly cloth, with the boy caged inside like a sock mummy; ultimately leaving him to suffocate from the goopy stains of blood , gasoline and saliva from various parts of her rampage. Kari was really happy that he didn't pass out from the smell, although it also surprised quite a bit. Now she could listen to the music that were his horrified screams as he slowly succumbed to his prison's vile stench and died like the worthless maggot he was.

The girl came next, as Kari gleefully stripped the children from their helpless parents and forced them to watch their excruciating deaths. Remembering how good the little kids from earlier had felt on her soles, she placed the girl down on the road, directly between her feet and only meters away from her brother's corpse. She stood on the road crying softly and making no attempt to escape, it's not like she could if she tried and the girl knew this. Offering no time for goodbyes, Kari slammed her soles together with the girl in between, and felt her insides splatter everywhere in a sheer explosion of viscera and red liquid. Some of the blood spewed upwards like a fountain, raining down on her ankles. Other pools of blood trickled out at the sides of her feet and oozed out between her toes, leaking salty red fluids and chunks of flesh onto the street. Between her soles was now nothing but a glorified pancake of a human being, squeezed and bust into an almost unrecognizable paste of bone fragments, severed and torn organ tissue and a seemingly never ending stream of blood.

Returning her focus to her hand, she grabbed the father between two fingers and held him up to her face. Studying him up close, the older Asian man seemed to be in shock - his face being as pale as a ghost's and his lips twitching uncontrollably. Looking the puny man over, she felt her stomach rumble. Figuring what's the worst that could happen, she leaned over and bit his head off. His neck erupted like a sprinkler of blood, and she could hear his mourning wife screaming from her palm. Inside her mouth she chewed his decapitated head to bits in seconds, and was pleasantly surprised at how satisfying it tasted. Without even having swallowed his shattered head's remains, she reached out for another bite, ripping off his torso. His upper body had significantly more taste to it as she devoured his heart, stomach and kidneys, along with his crunchy bones and the blood to wash it down. Each part had its own distinct crunch followed by a unique taste, from hard and crunchy to sweet and smooth. It only took a few chews to completely rip his body apart, but the taste was truly sensational. She eagerly devoured his legs right after, swallowing them within seconds and raising the woman to her lips the moment she was done with her tasty husband. Unlike the father the mother was crying hysterically, that was until Kari bit her top half off at least. The woman's legs collapsed in her hand as she consumed her upper body, sucking every tasty bit of organ tissue and nutrient rich blood out that she could. After just a moment of enjoying the flavor of the dead woman on her tongue, she finished off the legs with another bite and took a moment to relax afterwards. It really was awesome to eat people, if she had known that before, she'd have eaten some of her earlier victims too.

The blood and gore, both coating the bottom of her feet and filling her mouth, was unlike any sensation she had ever experienced in her life. Living in the moment, she grabbed another car from the pile - a green pickup truck yielded one elderly man, who she quickly devoured in two bites, relishing his pleas for mercy as they morphed into screams of pain while he died. Next, a couple in a hybrid of whom she bit both heads off at once. Each time she finished off a meal, she simply tossed the car aside and reached for another, keeping a steady supply of food coming. Her mouth practically couldn't keep up with her hands, as she washed her mouth in blood, devouring two people per minute at least. The sensation of biting a person in half, sucking every ounce of their flavorful filling out of them with her tongue and chewing the bodies was nigh overwhelming in its pleasantness; each person had a slightly different taste, and each car was like opening a box of candy. Her victims all tasted wonderful on her tongue, felt great while she chewed them up and let them glide down her throat as she swallowed their remnants to boot; not to mention the kick she got out of it with each person she killed; a truly magnificent treat, that made Kari feel like a real goddess, one that Kari vowed to gift herself with every mealtime from now on.

After nearly half an hour of biting people to bits and eating them up like sweets, she had devoured the entire car pile's inhabitants, her stomach now satisfied, for the moment at least. However, she wasn't quite done yet. The sock bundle with the boy inside of it, still lay next to her blood soaked feet. She reached out and picked it up, bringing it to her face. A good whiff of the bloodied, sweat and saliva soaked sock was enough to get her mind rolling, and she slowly began to open her mouth. Drops of sweat coated her lips as she slid the entire rolled up sock into her mouth, her taste buds gleefully beckoning the salty taste to grace them again and her eyes becoming half-lidded at the strong aroma. With the entirety of the sock/dead boy bundle in her mouth, her tongue got to work. She coated the whole thing with her saliva, while simultaneously letting her tongue glide over every blood stain she could find, her taste buds practically flaring up in delight each time her tongue made contact with another of those sweet spots. Suddenly remembering the boy inside, she began to compress the bundle with her gigantic tongue. As the sweaty fabric began to squeeze, she could feel a solid mass inside, and delivered all of the pressure she had available. Suddenly she felt a crack inside the sock bundle and a salty warm liquid began to ooze out. She compressed the sock as much as she could possibly manage inside her mouth and felt the boy's body seemingly disintegrate completely between the folds of her sock, as blood and sweat oozed out of the sock, creating somewhat of a gory cocktail of which Kari savored every last drop. She let out a quiet moan through her closed lips and scrunched her toes together in delight. The body of a man who had originally tried to escape her attempt to pile all those cars together was very unlucky and was caught under Kari's right pinky toe. His head burst as she scrunched her toes out of pure joy.

She didn't know how long she sat there, simply extracting every salty drop of blood and sweat from the sock roll in her maw, before she finally took it out of her mouth. She set her saliva soaked sock down next to its twin on the street as she took a moment to lick the bloody remains off of both of her feet, as a desert to her departed brother. Once she had licked her filthy, odorous and bloody feet as clean as she could, she put both of her socks back on and stood to her full height once more. She spent a few moments flattening some of the discarded cars that had housed some of her victims, before quickly getting bored and moving on. It just wasn't the same without someone dying inside.

Kari wandered the streets and crushed a few empty cars in hopes of getting the occasional one with a passenger left in it, but generally found the town to be devoid of life. At first she was disappointed and considered abandoning the town in search of another. However, she was just about to flatten a pickup truck when a flurry of flashing red and blue lights just a few streets away caught her eye. It seems the police finally decided to intervene – way too late to be of any use to the people that had once lived here before getting slaughtered by the 8-year-old giantess; but still early enough to get murdered themselves and Kari was more than happy to do just that. The lights weren't moving, though. It appeared they had set up some sort of blockade for her. She carelessly crushed the empty pickup truck and set off to investigate.

As she strolled down the street, towards the flashing lights, the scene became clearer. There were three police cars parked across the width if the road. She also counted 7 officers accompanying them. Perhaps they were the only men brave enough to stand up to her, or perhaps it really was the town's entire police force. She didn't care in the end, though - either way, they were all about to die a painful death and her feet were about to feel very happy.

As she approached the blockade one of the officers yelled into a megaphone.

"HAULT.! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. REMAIN-"

He stopped talking when she continued to advance. Even from a good distance away, she could see his face grow pale.

"FIRE! FIRE NOW!" He shouted.

The sound of gunfire exploded throughout the street as all seven officers fired upon her. The bullets bounced off her skin like rubber. They were of no real danger to her, but they still hurt.

"Hey, you little-" She yelled, stopping for a moment and shielding her face with her hands.

"KEEP FIRING!" The officer with the megaphone commanded.

"Alright that's it!" Kari declared, raising her foot into the air as high as she could.

Within the blink of an eye she brought it crashing down into the street full force, creating the strongest quake yet. Her foot went completely through the road and into the earth below, causing a sewer pipe to burst and spew water onto the road. Simultaneously the gunfire stopped, as all of the officers were swept clean off their feet. With a dangerously angry look on her face, Kari stormed over to the little blockade. It only took a few steps to reach them, and she came to a halt with a massive stomp that flattened the lead police car with an explosion of glass and metal. One of the officers to her left attempted to stand back up, gun raised, but before he could even think of regaining his balance, she reached out with her left big toe and pinned him to the ground. He dropped his gun as his body was pressed flat against the pavement, giving a weak cry of pain. She slowly began to press more weight onto his chest, feeling his ribs crack and his chest give way. He have one last halfhearted wheeze before his torso burst and his eyes exploded out of his skull, showering blood over her sock and the pavement underneath.

The sound of another gunshot rang out from her right, and then another. Bullets bounced off her hip as she turned to see that four of the remaining six officers had gotten back to their feet and were shooting at her yet again. One cop was laying on the road clutching his chest, clearly injured and the other, the one with the megaphone simply seemed to be in shock.

Kari took a step forward toward the four officers shooting at her. Her foot landed on the injured man with satisfying pop, though she didn't acknowledge it. The four cops were backing away now, clearly in terror. She took another step. One of them ran out of ammo and dropped his gun to the ground. The other three fired desperately as she took another small step toward them. The policemen continued to back away, but they were running out of room between them and the buildings on the side of the road. She took another small step and crushed the closest man. His companions could hear the split second muffled cry, abruptly cut off by the grinding of bone and the bursting of organs. Blood oozed onto the pavement for the umpteenth time that day. The stench from her socks and feet alone was nearly overwhelming and the literal weight of her giant strides only added to that feeling. She took another step, hard this time. Two of the three remaining men vanished underneath her soles, meeting the same fate as the rest of the people that came before them and leaving only bloodstains on the ground and adding onto the ever growing mass of blood and flesh caking Kari's gigantic, socked feet. The last of the standing cops tried to back up further, but tripped and fell onto his backside, dropping his gun in the process. He made a scramble for the weapon, but it was in vain. She hovered her foot just above him for a moment, before attacking with her toes. She wrapped her toes around his body, pushing him against the pavement and grinding him up like sausage. Her toes scrunched together, pressing the blood out of him and spilling his guts and severed bones onto the sidewalk. She enjoyed this kill especially, pulverizing and churning his body between her toes for a good amount of time.

When she was finally done with the remains of the man between her toes, she turned back to the last remaining cop. The officer with the megaphone was a rather plump man, currently lying flat on the street and pale as a ghost. He stared blankly back up at the giantess, having witnessed the fates of his companions and dreading to imagine his own.

As he watched, she carefully took her right sock off and dropped it to the ground next to her. She then reached her big toe out toward the man in the same fashion as she had done when crushing the first cop - only this time her toenail was exposed. She pressed the massive blade against his waist, wasting no time and digging into his flesh. The man let out a howling scream as she dug her massive toenail into his body, chopping his form cleanly in half. He screamed like a madman as the nail went through his waist. She then pressed her toe flat against the pavement, crushing his legs and leaving his top half wailing for mercy. She let him scream for a few moments, before finally bending down and plucking his top half off the ground. He was bleeding profusely and near unconscious as she raised him up to her face, but he could definitely still see as she dropped him into her mouth. She finished him off in four chews - a nice little treat of blood, a crunchy skull and his soft, juicy heart. Every single one of these bugs deserved to die, if it meant that Kari could have some fun and/or get something tasty to eat out of it; but this nasty maggot was just so annoying that killing him as cruelly as she did was just so satisfying on more levels than the ones she had murdered the other people for.

She swallowed his remains with a decisive gulp, and looked back down at the blood-coated road, as her playful demeanor was temporarily replaced by a cruel grin of satisfaction. She slowly reached down to put her sock back on, taking her time to admire the view, taste and smell. When she was finished, she crushed the two remaining police cars with a crunch and set off once more on the never ending quest to please her feet and stomach.


	6. Yugioh Nitro Dragon Girl Domination

Contribution

Second Person

Title: Yugioh Nitro Girl Domination

Author: VarnocYugioh

Categories: Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie

Characters: OFC, You

Contains: Feet, femdom, forced foot worship

Both of you had 3000 life points left. Your opponent activated his trap Aeon Laser cannon.

"With this card we both take 3000 points of damage." He said.

"That means it'll be a draw." You told him.

"Not if I play this." Your opponent said, revealing his other trap card, Aeon Rations. "This will only cause me to lose 2000 life points, meaning I win."

"I can't believe I lost." You said to yourself.

The figure chuckled and said "Nitro, I need you," While he held up a card.

Suddenly a young girl came out of the card. She looked like she was wearing a dragon cosplay.

"What is it?" She said.

The figure pulled down his hood revealing his face. He was a young man with brown eyes and brownish hair.

He said "You remember that little talk we had?"

"Of course." The dragon replied. "How could I forget?"

"Well…" The man began. "He's all yours." As he pointed to you.

"Really? This will be fun." Said the girl as she turned to you with an evil grin that sent shivers down your spine.

The man walked away leaving the two of you alone. Now you were scared. You had no idea what she was going to do to you.

She walked to you and grabbed your face with one hand. She turned your head left and right to get a good look.

"Hmm. Not bad." She said.

She grinned again.

"On the ground." She ordered.

You just stood there dumbfounded.

She spit fire onto her hand. You didn't want her to barbeque you alive so you obeyed and got on your hands and knees.

"Good. Now you're going to lick my boots." She said. "So get to it."

"No." You told her.

"What?" She growled as she hosted you up by the collar of your shirt.

The flame in her hand flared up.

Fearing for your life you said "Okay. I'll be good."

Nitro Dragon tossed you onto the ground rather hard.

You crawled over to her feet and started licking the top of her boot. It tasted like metal. Luckily it wasn't cold so your mouth didn't stick. You kept licking her boot trying to clean all the filth off of it. She placed her other foot on top of your head to hold you in place. While you were licking you actually scraped her boot with your teeth. When she noticed this she kicked you back. She used the fire in her hand to heat her boot so it would return to its original shape.

She motioned for you come to her then she said "If you scrape my boot again you'll be sorry."

Then you continued your boot licking.

She told you stop and then she examined your work.

"Hm. Not bad." She said.

You couldn't tell by her expression if she was pleased or not.

She then sat on a nearby rock and told you to lick the bottom of her boot.

You crawled over and did as she told you. You decided to give up trying to resist to just get this over with as quick as possible.

You slowly licked the sole of the left boot. After a few minutes you were done and she told you to move on to her right boot. You continued licked her right boot starting with the top. After a little of work you were done. Then you moved to the sole of her right boot. After another few minutes you were done.

She examined both of her boots. Then said "Good Slave" as she patted your head.

You wondered if she would make you clean her boots again. At least you were done with that disgusting task. Or were you?

A/N This was contributed by VarnocYugioh and I seriously recommend checking out his DeviantArt page.


	7. A Small Punishment

Co-Written with Darkness Rissing  
Categories: Danny Phantom Phantom Planet  
Characters: Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton  
Cameos: Jazz Fenton  
Warning Contains: Foot fetish, femdom, incest, shrinking, giantess

A tall woman with shoulder-length auburn hair, deep red lipstick and violet eyes, attired in blue rubber jumpsuit, black rubber gloves and black rubber boots, the hood of her suit down, by the name of Madelyn Fenton stood at the entrance to her lab, she grit her teeth.

"Daniel James Fenton! Get your ass down here! Right now!" She shouted, turning her head to the stairs.

The 14 years old jump in fright as he hears his mother scream coming from their basement. **  
**  
"Oh boy...now what?" He wonders nervously as he walked down the stairs, the dark haired, blue eyed teen wearing a white t-shirt with a thin red collar, red cuffs, and a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. Danny headed towards the entrance of the lab to find his mother, a harsh scowl upon her face.

"Care to explain this young man?" She snapped, pointing to the lab accusingly.

The entire place was akin to a war zone. Blobs of ectoplasmic goo cover each inch of the place, lab equipment was scattered on the examination tables and counters, papers, diagrams and trash cover the floor, the trashcan itself on its side, leaking putrid goo wit flies flying over it, with those that ate the trash, falling still and suddenly a green coloured ones would float out of it, weapons were out of place, even track marks on the ceiling of all places

"I thought you were asked to clean the lab?" She spat in anger.

"I…well I…" He tried to answer feeling nervous under his mother's gaze; he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I was going to…but something…err…came up…" He answered weakly.

"Oh…like last week when you couldn't take out the trash because 'something came up'? ...Or this weekend when you couldn't go to the store because 'something came up'? Or this morning when you couldn't clean your room because 'something came up'?" She asked getting angrier with each question, using air quotes during each quotation of his usual excuse.

He fell silent knowing that each one of those times a ghost had come out and started attacking and he had to deal with it.

"Nothing to say?" Her tone was getting harsher.

"I-I'll clean it! Right now!" Danny gasped, eyes widening, he jumped to the bottom of the stairs and hurriedly began picking up scrunched up pieces of paper, picking up the garbage can and dumping the balls inside.

Maddie stepped down into the lab, turning to a locked steel cabinet she took off the key from around her neck, small and silver, handing on a black string that Maddie never removed from her person except to use it. Danny looked over his shoulder, paling considerably as he watched his mother slide the key into the lock.

"No! Mom! I'm cleaning! I'm cleaning!" Dann cried.

"I'm sorry Danny but you need to learn your lesson, you have responsibilities and you can't shirk them off to hang out with your friends." Maddie sighed as she took out a small silver gun with green ovals around the muzzle of the gun, a green flame design on the side with a dark green F within it.

The Fenton Crammer. One of the early models of Maddie's design, it had the unfortunate side effect of effecting people. Humans. As well as the ectoplasmic scum it was designed for. She and Jack had been working on it since but they still hadn't had much luck with making the device separate ectoplasm from organic matter. But that wasn't the point here; Maddie had found a while ago that the device, even if originally thought to be failure, had a surprisingly effective use, as a device to punish her children. She never went too far, at first she'd only shrink them for a short period of time, run a scan for scientific purposes, painless. She found little to help her but she did learn it made the shrunken subject stronger, condensing the molecules to shrink them but they retained their full size resistance – a few tests on inanimate objects confirmed this – and soon her punishments got more severe, depending on the 'crime' though now the standard was a few hours in her shoes with her feet. Jazz quickly learned to behave and so would Danny.

She pointed the device at Danny.

"Mom! No!" She squeezed the trigger and a transparent green beam released from the nozzle, covering the teen. Maddie's face remained hard as her son began to slowly shrink before her. He reached waist height. Knee height. Ankle height. She didn't stop until he was but a few inches of height, she released the trigger. Leaving her tiny son, standing on the floor surrounded by garbage, staring up at her terrified she forgot how cute they looked when she shrank them. No, she had to remain resolved in this; she couldn't give them an inch, no matter how cute they were. She stepped forward, Danny stepped back fearfully.

"Stay right there young man or I'll double your punishment time." Maddie threatened. It did the trick, Danny froze in place. "Good boy." She acknowledged, she stepped forward, crossing the distance between them in a single stride. Danny's heart skipped a beat as he stared at his mother's giant boot, she could squash him like a bug and he couldn't do anything. He had felt his powers vanish the second he began to shrink…no it was more like them been locked…he could feel them there…he was…just…just too weak to access them and even if he could he wouldn't be able to use them.

Maddie raised her right heel before pressing down on it with the toes of her other foot, bracing herself against the counter, she slowly slide her boot off of her foot, lifting if off the floor as her heel emerged with an audible pop, flushed red, the boot dropped to the floor, revealing Maddie's giant foot, her toes painted a light blue, her foot coated in sweat and possessing a sheen to it.

Danny paled. Already the pungent acidic vinegary stench assaulted his nose, even been several feet above him at his size.

Maddie kept her foot elevated and reached a hand under the counter, causing her foot to lift further from her son, much to Danny's relief though still the stench bothered him; the foot had to be sixty feet above him by now. Maddie retrieved a pair of white, fluffy slippers. She dropped one to the floor; it landed a tad too close to Danny causing the poor boy to fall on his backside from the vibrations of the truck sized slipper. His mother cracked a half smile at his fall but it quickly vanished.

She reached down again; Danny pushed himself back along the floor, not even making an inch as Maddie's slender fingers entangled round him. To Danny like powerful trees come to life, her thumb like an oak as it pressed down against the fingers that curled round him, her teal nails glinting in the lab light and slowly Danny was effortlessly lifted from the ground. It struck him like it did every time his mother picked him up like this just how powerful this woman was.

He struggled against her grasp but she didn't even notice. In her other hand the enclosed white fuzzy slipper was pointed down. Her other hand glided over to the opening of the slipper, the vinegary stench strong, burning Danny's nose. As her hand turned the boy was forced to look inside the slipper, he paled further as he saw the familiar imprint of his mother's powerful. She wore these slippers every night…she'd had them for three years, the only thing worse would be her boots. Her fingers opened.

"Ahhhh!" Danny screamed as he fell onto the insole of the slipper.

"Oomph." He grunted. He looked up at his mother, her expression soft as she tilted the slipper further down, he could feel the force of gravity taking hold of him; he gripped the fabric of the slipper, like thick, white, soft, cool and damp grass. His legs swung round, dangling helplessly towards the toe of the slipper.

"Now, now Danny, take your punishment like a big boy." Maddie chastised lightly in a voice akin to a sing song. She truly couldn't believe how adorable her teenage son was.

Danny grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. He lost his grip and fell into the toe section of the slipper, falling multiple feet.

"Oomph." He gasped, wincing as the vinegary stench surrounded him, he held his nose with both fists but still the putrid stench tormented him, his eyes watering, hairs standing on end, he looked down, he nearly retched when he found himself sitting in the middle toe imprint.

"Agg…mom!" Danny cried, coughing repeatedly at the acidic stench filling his nose "Please!" He gasped.

Suddenly the whole slipper began to tremble as Maddie bent down, lowering the slipper rather quickly, allowing it to drop the last few inches, causing Danny to bounce around the inside of the slipper, landing face down in her imprint.

"Ugh…what the….?" He moaned as he tried to push himself up from the stain, shivering in disgust as he felt the squelch beneath his hands against the sweaty fabric, he could even feel it all over the side of his face. "So gross…" He groaned, turning a little green as he stumbled back from the stain, leaning against the tip of the slipper, he gave his shirt a light sniff, recoiling almost immediately at the putrid stench that had been absorbed by it, the once white colour now a dark grey, he doubted the horrid smell would ever come out. "And it stinks!" He cried.

"Well Danny…." He suddenly heard the booming, powerful voice of his mother shaking his world. "I hope you are ready because here I come."

"What?…No!" He screamed as suddenly the opening of the slipper darkened as a group of blue painted, boulder sized toes appear and began to crawl inside the slipper. "Oh God!" He tried to retreat only to press himself further into the toe section of the slipper, the fuzzy wall squelching behind him, he shivered in disgust.

The toes slowly crawled towards him. Closer and closer, by the time the mighty toes reached the half way point all outside light was blocked out, plunging Danny into darkness. He could see nothing. But he could hear. He could hear the toes scrunching as they moved closer, the slipper shaking as the vinegary stench got stronger, his foot slipped out beneath him as the ground suddenly pulled towards the approaching toes, he felt the wet slimy toes crash down on his legs.

He tried to move them but couldn't, another scrunch and his mother's toes slammed into his torso, pinning him against the toe of her slipper, his legs pinned beneath the sweaty, overpowering digits.

Outside the slipper Maddie admired her slipper, tilting her ankle from side to side.

"Comfortable Danny?" She asked; kicking the floor with the tip.

"Agh." The teen cried out after receiving the hit, the sweaty boulders now buried in his torso, he couldn't move and inch now, his mother's big toe pressed firmly against him, her blue toenail nearly touching his face.

"Ahh! Seriously!" He cried, struggling against the toe, his efforts in vain.

"Hehehe, come on Danny settle down like a good boy." Maddie giggled feeling a light, miniscule pressure, from her son's attempted movements. She wiggled her toes, causing Danny to slip and slide from his current position and end up between her second and bit toe toes, trapping him in the hot spot of her foot stench.

"Gah mom..I know you are always busy…but you could at least buy a new pair of slippers." He coughed repeatedly, his eyes watering, he could taste the vinegary stench. He knew his mother couldn't hear him, her foot sweat had already leaked through his clothes, his lower torso and legs were soaked in his mother's putrid foot sweat.

Outside, Maddie slipped on her other slipper, briefly glancing over the warzone of a lab. "Well with all…this, I don't think I'll be able to work today." She sighed, flexing out her aching arms, stretching her legs in place, squeezing her son briefly.

"I think I better take advantage of this and take a day off from ghost hunting for once...maybe I'll do some reading maybe even finish that book your father bought me the other day." And with that she headed out of the lab.

Inside her slipper, Danny was in hell, his world was shaking, he felt his prison fly into the air and crash back down onto the ground with each of his mother's steps, he could even feel the entrance of the slipper separate from the giant vinegary sole with each step, the heel slamming back down again and again, the sole even lightly lifting off his lower body before pressing back down on him, squishing him partially with every step she took. His body bouncing as much as it could with every step, every few steps a droplet of foot sweat the size of Danny's head would fall loose from between Maddie's toes, crashing down on his face.

His face soaked, hair matting against his forehead, eyes and nose lightly stinging from the salty moisture, he retched, throwing up at the taste only to be forced to swallow his vomit as he remained pinned on his back.

Each step causing the teen to be shower by his mother's toe sweat, he could almost feel himself growing gills from the salty liquid. Maddie finally made it out of the basement and heading into the living room.

Maddie headed straight to her arm chair by the lit fireplace. She sat in the green chair, picking up the thick green blanket from the arm of her chair and draping it over her legs, she crossed her legs, smirking as she pinned her shrunken son with her toes, even squeezing him between them, she reached up and took her book from the mantel above the fire place, a thick book with a purple cover, she leaned back in her chair relaxing.

"Now where was I?" She mused aloud, as she began to play with her foot, rubbing the tip on the floor, remaining crossed.

"Ahhh!" Danny complained as his upper body was squeezed between his mother´s toes, the toe flesh even rubbing against him, as if grinding the vinegary sweat into his clothes and body.

"Ah here." She said as she opened her book to the bookmarked page, she was only half way, meaning her son was in for one hell of a time, she smiled at the thought, by the end he should definitely have learned his lesson and do his chores when asked from now on and stop shirking his responsibilities.

"Legends and Artefacts of the Ghost Zone by Frederich Isak Showenhower" She iterated the title aloud.

"You must be kidding." Danny deadpanned as heard his mother's booming voice like a goddess, still grime and toe sweat falling into his mouth.

"I have to admit this is a really intriguing fantasy book." She said, scrunching her toes, and moving her feet closer to the roaring fire, relaxing in the warm glow. "I mean a gauntlet capable of changing, warping and controlling reality? A map capable of finding portals to other dimensions and times? What an imaginative author." She praised before beginning to read silently, enjoying feeling her slippers grow hotter and her feet sweatier, she loved to feel her toes all sweaty.

With every minute that passed Danny felt the slipper grow hotter and hotter, Danny quickly found himself soaked in sweat, with only a small portion been his own sweat. The great majority been his mother's putrid foot sweat, which thanks to the 'comfy' material of the slipper the heat from the fire was quickly absorbed and collected within the slipper, causing Maddie's foot to sweat even faster as the air became hotter, thicker and more humid. It became very apparent to the shrunken teen that every breath he took was less oxygen and more foot odour.

Maddie hummed happily as she felt the inside of her slipper grow warmer, adding to her comfort while making her foot sweatier to punish her disobedient son, the presence of her son almost seemed to bring comfort, acting as a small cushion for her foot, and he felt nice between her toes, there was a reason she tended to put her children in her shoes when shrinking them, her feet stunk enough to punish them and it felt rather pleasant.

Almost by instinct she start flexing she scrunched her toes, lightly squeezing her son between them, releasing them only to scrunch them again as if he was some kind of toe toy, repeatedly squeezing him.

Inside the slipper Danny felt the toes of his mother closing on him, rubbing over him, scrunching around him, lightly squishing him while wiping the sweat, grime and toe jam over his face.

Maddie drummed her toes happily over the tiny form of her son, enjoying the sensation of her hot, wet foot around him, enclosing on him, it felt so nice when he squirmed a little between her toes.

Suddenly the door opened, drawing Maddie's attention, she relaxed once she saw her daughter enter the room.

"Man it's cold out there…" She shivered taking off her black snow boots and red scarf. Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton was a tall teenaged girl with similar facial features to her mother, even possessing her auburn hair only hers reached down to her hips, her eyes were an aqua blue, she wore a blue headband a matching winter coat with white faux fur decorating the hood and cuffs, and was barefoot. "Good thing you have that fire going mom." She continued as she nodded to the outside, currently covered in several inches of snow.

"Yeah sweetie, I have to admit I am really enjoying the warmth of the fire." Maddie giggled as she shook both her feet excitedly.

"Yeah." Jazz laughed, having a brief glance round the room, she frowned. "Oh…by the way, is Danny around? I think Sam and Tucker have been trying to call him but haven't been able to get an answer."

"Unfortunately, he won't be calling anyone anytime soon." Maddie said with tone of annoyance. "Once again Danny has been avoiding his responsibilities and not doing his chores, I was this forced to punish him." Maddie explained, lifting the slipper that contained her son at the end and craning her foot for emphasis, even scrunching her toes.

Jazz quickly realised what had happened and felt a deep sense of sympathy for her little, now very little, brother.

"You shrank him didn't you?"

Her mother simply nodded. "I told Danny that he was getting sloppy with his chores, I warned him...but no, he wouldn't listen."

Jazz swallowed, she desperately wanted to tell her mother that this wasn't a good punishment and would negatively affect Danny psychologically, she should know having gone through this first, she still had nightmares starring her mother and her stinky feet…and sometimes…other areas…she dared not say anything and simply nodded and headed off to her room, sending a mental apology to her brother and a look of sympathy to her mother's slipper.

Jazz quickly climbed the stairs and called in Danny's room to give Sam and Tucker a call and explain that Danny was grounded, not telling them just what his punishment was to spare Danny having to talk about it outside the home…and the risk of his many bullies learning even an abridged version of the truth. She then headed to her room to study and stay away from her mother.

Maddie watched her daughter head up the stairs before getting comfortable once more and continuing to read her book.

Minutes soon turned into hours, the clock entered the early hours of the morning and Maddie began to reach the last pages of her book. Within her slipper, Danny was panting heavily, all this time trapped inside the now boiling and humid shoe was torture, he had been shrunk at half four in the afternoon, only his mother knew how long he'd been her toe toy, he was exhausted. And thirsty…so, so thirsty and so hot.

He looked around, his head rolling to the side, his face pressed into his mother's second toe, he felt the hot, wet flesh, the vinegary stench now the air of his world. He felt the sweat, the water of her foot, her foot water. He craned his neck and began to push his face into her toe, pursing his lips he began to suck forcefully, the foot sweat thundering into his mouth, he gulped it down hard and fast, the hot acidic taste, actually tasting divine in his current mind set, normally he'd revile in horror and hurl up what he drank from the taste but right now Danny felt as if he could his mother's foot sweat forever and he never wanted to stop. His dry mouth absorbing the salty, vinegary liquid.

Outside Maddie felt a slight tingling sensation on her second toe, but she didn't think much of it, simply squeezing her toes around her son once again.

Hours later, the clock reading 2:30 am Maddie stretched out her stiff limbs, craning her heels and pressing her son deeper into her shoe as she cracked her arms, she glanced to the window, eyes widening as she realised just how dark it was outside and by extension how late it was.

"Well I think it's time we turned in for the night." She chuckled aloud, placing the book back on the mantle and leaving it there, she quickly headed back to the lab. She snatched her boots and headed back up the stairs before heading to the next staircase to head to bed, nipping her son between her toes as she ascended them, loving how he squirmed, like a tiny massage.

She entered her room, sighing at the empty bed, Jack was out of town for the next few days at some ghost convention, Maddie opted to stay home to look after the kids after the whole Pariah incident, better safe than sorry, the last thing they wanted were there children trapped in the Ghost Zone again without them to protect them.

She placed her boots beside her bed and sat upon it.

"Okay Danny it's time for bed." She breathed. "But that doesn't mean your punishment is over." She slipped off her slipper, shuddering as she felt the cool air caress her hot, moist foot, she wiggles her toes, forcing Danny to drop from her bare foot, no longer glued by her foot sweat after the motion, she smiles down at her tiny son, drenched in her foot sweat and stumbling about the heel of her hot slipper.

Tired as he was, Danny couldn't do anything aside from fall face first into the imprint of his mother's sole. Maddie bent over, reaching down, she plucked her tiny son from her slipper and moved him over to the entrance of her boot, with the other hand she tilted the boot back, she released her hold, the tiny boy barley gasped as he fell, landing on the sweat soaked rubber and rolling down the inside, plopping down on the heel of a dry but still stinky insole of his mother's boot on the heel.

"There." She said, taking off her other slipper, wiggling her toes in the cool air. "Now you will stay there until morning…and then you will clean the lab like you should have done in the first place, unless you want to spend the full weekend as my insole, which will happen if it isn't spotless." Maddie threatened.

And with that she leaned back and hovered her foot over the boot her son occupied, wiggling her toes, causing droplets of sweat to rain down on him, not that Danny did anything to move of the way, just laid there accepting the rain, some hitting his face and sliding in his mouth, he drank it.

"Sweet dreams Danny." Maddie said in a sing song voice unaware of what had happened as her toes were 'waving' goodbye.

A/N There's a poll on my account for Lisa's Foot Boy,


	8. Wendy's Soft Soles

Contribution

Title: Wendy's Soft Soles

Author: VarnocYugioh

Provided By: AkaiTheGuy

Categories: Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess

Characters: Wendy, Mavis

Contains: Feet, bondage, femdom, yuri, forced foot worship

(I should probably add that I know basically nothing about Fairy Tail, this was for a fanfic swap. Enjoy )

Mavis was awoken by two things. The first was the sounds of a young girl humming blissfully. The second was two objects pressed against her face, they were admittedly pleasantly soft but were quite annoying due to the up and down motion they continually did against her skin. Mavis felt rather groggy. She stayed still for several seconds ignoring everything around her, the joyful humming continued, the two soft objects continued to move up and down her face. Recent memories began to replay in her mind, she was in her quarters within the Fairy Tail guildhouse when there was a knock at her door, she could clearly remember answering the door and finding no one on the other side...but after that everything was kind of just blank.

That thought in mind Mavis became suddenly alert, shaking her head several times she shook off whatever objects had been rubbing her face to find a young wizard watching her with a amused smile on her face. Based on what was around her, Mavis determined that they were in some supply closet.

"Ah, you're finally awake! It's already been a hour and I was starting to get bored." Wendy greeted her happily, she was seated on a basic wooden chair in front of Mavis. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a very comfy face?"

"I don't thi- where am I? How'd I get here?" Mavis demanded, it was at this point she realized she was unable to move very well, looking around Mavis found herself trapped in stocks with her head and hands trapped by the stocks themselves while the rest of her body was unable to move as well, likely due to her being tied up quite tight and securely. "Where and how did a young girl even get a stocks in the first place... Actually I'd probably rather not know!"

"So many questions, none of which are particularly important." Wendy said with a smirk, resting her feet atop the blondes head, weighing it down so Mavis was forced to stare at the floor. "Why your is though, that's a pretty good question."

"Fine. Why am I here?" Mavis asked, face conveying her currently annoyed attitude as she continued to gaze upon the floor.

"Well you see..." Wendy began, removing her feet from atop Mavis's head, the blonde looked up just in time to see a mischievous grin on Wendys lips just before her face was once again buried beneath her soft soles. "I'm looking for a new foot slave and I thought you'd be a good choice!"

"Foot slave? No, I'd never be such a thing!" Mavis growled, though her muffled tone made her much less intimidating.

"Really? You're doing such a great job already." Wendy teased, dropping her left foot to the floor as she began lightly tapping Mavis's face with her sole. "And besides, your face is just so soft! I think my feet might be in love."

"No, stop it! I will not be your foot licker!" Mavis announced defiantly, shaking back and forth in a attempt to somehow free herself, all the while Wendys face continued to pat her face.

"As you can see, you're not going anywhere..." Wendy began, reaching into her pocket before pulling out a small key, with a giggle of victory she removed her foot from Mavis's face and leaned in slightly. "I bet I could be 'persuaded' to release you."

"Oh, you're a crafty one, aren't you?" Mavis asked, sighing as the blue haired girl leaned back in her seat. "Fine, I'll do it. But don't expect me to enjoy any of it."

"Really? I'm surprised that worked!" Wendy said, joy clear in her voice. "I thought I'd have to shove a foot down your throat until you agreed!"

"...Yea,that won't be necessary..." Mavis said with a awkward chuckle, just imagining such a thing made her uncomfortable.

"Then let's get started slave!" Wendy announced, her feet being placed flat against Mavis's face so fast it was if they'd teleported. "For my first order, start smelling them! I want to hear you inhale!"

Mavis stayed still for a moment, the entirety of her face had been covered by Wendys feet. Her eyes, nose and mouth had been buried beneath the girls soles. Oddly enough, Mavis didn't particularly mind the feet currently clinging to her face, they were wonderfully soft and even admittedly a bit cute...not that she could see them as her eyes were covered by the balls of Wendys feet. Normally she would've made some snappy remark when ordered around but this time she opted to stay quiet in hopes of getting this strange encounter over with as soon as possible. Doing as Wendy had instructed, Mavis took in a deep breath of Wendys soles, lasting several seconds it gave her quite awhile to experience the smells of the girls feet. Unsurprisingly the girls cute, soft feet didn't smell all that bad. Mavis took in another deep whiff of her soles, hints of lavender and sweat filling her lungs as she did so. Quietly, the blonde exhaled through her mouth straight onto the blue haired girls soles.

"Hehe, that felt nice." Wendy said with a childish smile, pulling her feet to the sides of Mavis's head so the pair could speak properly. "So, how's the smell?"

"Better than I expected." Mavis said with slightly reddened cheeks, trying to hide the fact she somewhat enjoyed the smell. "I haven't smelled very many feet though, so I'm probably not a good judge."

"Better that expected, that's a compliment I guess." Wendy said with a optimistic tone, resting her left foot atop the stock and allowing the right to hover a inch or so from Mavis's face. "I'm sure they'll taste better than expected too, start licking slave girl!"

Mavis starred into Wendys pale sole for a long moment, the embarrassment of what she was doing was beginning to set in. Somehow she'd been transported to a unknown location, trapped and convinced that being her capturers slave was the best means of escape. Shaking that thought aside and swallowing her pride, Mavis craned her head to the side to make eye contact with the blue haired girl. "You'd better not tell anyone about this..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. It'll be our little secret." Wendy said with a wink, moving her foot slightly closer. "That's if you do a good job, of course."

"Right..." Mavis said quietly, returning her attention to the sole hovering in front of her, it was a appealing enough foot Mavis told herself, she counted herself lucky she didn't get kidnapped and forced into temporary slavery by someone with disgusting feet. That relatively optimistic thought in mind, Mavis stuck out her tongue and lightly placed it against Wendys heel before immediately pulling it back into her mouth, her face contorting into a look of repulsion. "Disgusting!"

"Darn... that's exactly what Juvia said." Wendy sighed disappointedly. "Buuut, a deals a deal! Keep licking."

"No way, I don't know how something so cute and soft could taste so horr-" Mavis was cut off as Wendys left foot was suddenly lodged deep into her mouth, pinning her tongue beneath the young girls sole.

"Now now, no need to be so mean." Wendy teased, chuckling quietly as she began to move her foot back and forth in Mavis's mouth. "I'm sure you'll come to love the taste, just give it a chance!"

Mavis could taste nothing but the soft, clean foot that took up roughly half of her mouth. It was beyond disgusting in its taste, how could something that both looked and smelled so nice taste so horrific? The pleasant lavendery smell was gone, leaving only dried sweat for her taste buds to experience. With her tongue trapped beneath the blue haired girls sole Mavis had to choice but to endure the grossness of it. Wendys foot slid back and forth in her mouth, usually it moved quite slow but occasionally she'd quickly pull it nearly from Mavis's mouth only to launch it right back in again. Mavis let out a weak whimper, she felt pathetic and utterly helpless.

"I'd ask how you're enjoying yourself, but that seems kind of obvious at this point." Wendy said smugly, starring into the blondes eyes as she slowly move her foot back and forth in her mouth, torturing her taste buds with every movement. "Remember earlier when I mentioned something about shoving a foot down your throat until you obeyed?"

A slight terror in her eyes, Mavis nodded her head. Before it seemed like a unpleasant thought but now such a thing sounded like a terrible torture method, especially when considering just how unbearable the taste of Wendys feet were.

"Great, now unless you want that I suggest you start licking, like a good little slave!" Wendy said with a childish smile, removing her foot from Mavis's mouth and instead letting it hover inches from her face. "Deal?"

"D-deal." Mavis stammered, the pleasant odor of Wendys foot once again entering her nose. She looked at the foot inches from her face, from the tips of Wendys toes all the way down to about the halfway mark of her sole was now glistening with saliva.

"Wonderful, we'll have so much more fun now that I won't have to force you!" Wendy said cheerfully, wiggling her toes. "And don't worry, I'll even let you go after this. In, oh, let's say ten minutes."

"Really? You'll just let me go?" Mavis asked hopefully, in all honesty she was a bit afraid Wendy would just keep her here forever, forcing her to lick her nice smelling, gross tasting feet.

"Yup, now start sucking my toes, slave." Wendy ordered happily pressing her toes against Mavis's lips.

Mavis took a deep breath and a moment to prepare herself for the challenges the next ten minutes would surely bring. Against her better judgment she opened her mouth, allowing Wendys big toe to slip in. Immediately Mavis regretted her decision, just like before the salty taste filled her mouth but she was determined to do a at least decent job as she was at Wendys mercy in the end. That thought in mind Mavis began lapping away at the toe in her mouth, running her tongue over every millimeter of it. She did her best to ignore the horrible taste but despite her best efforts she couldn't do so no matter how much she tried, nevertheless she continued lavishing Wendys toe with her tongue. She even went as far to begin bobbing her head back and forth, sucking the toe as she licked.

"Oh, wow. You're much better at this than Juvia! She just cried, licked and mumbled things about Gray the whole time." Wendy admitted with a pleasurable sigh, not particularly seeming to care about the ordeal she apparently put her guild mate through. "This is wonderful...open up, the others are coming in."

With that Wendy stuck the remaining four toes of her left foot into Mavis's mouth who went right to work on them as well.

Mavis knew the horrible taste would no doubt stay in her mouth for sometime, but still she continued to do what Wendy wanted with only the slightest bit of hesitation. She slid her tongue back and forth against the bottoms of Wendys soft toes slowly and deliberately, pressing against them with a bit of force for a straight minute or so , only having to hold back the urge to gag several times, before switching to the tops of her toes. She did the same as she had done for the bottoms. Though fortunately she found that the tops of the blue haired girls toes didn't taste nearly as unbearable as the bottoms.

"Don't forget to get between my toes, that's where all the grossness really is!" Wendy giggled, somehow that made Mavis slightly afraid.

She could feel the girls toes spread in her mouth, after a moment of hesitation Mavis slid her tongue down into the crevice between two of the toes. Instantly she gagged as soon as her tongue made contact, clearly Wendy wasn't lying when she said that's where all the 'grossness' was hiding. She retracted her tongue slightly back into her mouth.

"Ples dun't mek meh do dis." Mavis pleaded, her voice barely understandable due to the mouthful of foot. She hated begging but desperate times called for desperate measures, and thanks to the terribleness between Wendys toes time were very desperate.

"Don't make you do this? I don't think so." Wendy said, grinning evilly. "You'd better do a good job slave...unless you want to be left here!"

Mavis could feel Wendys foot sliding deeper into her mouth, slowly but surely until the tips of her toes met Mavis's tongue. The blonde knew she had two choices...resist and end up with Wendys cute little foot being shoved deep into her throat. Or submission.

"Good girl." Wendy said smugly as she felt her slaves tongue make its way back between her toes. "Glad to can see reason, slave."

With a weak nod, Mavis scrubbed between Wendys toes with her tongue making sure to lick throughly. For roughly a minute she obediently worshipped the tiny space between her mistresses big and index toes, making sure the already previously clean area was spotless. Thankfully Mavis noted that the more she licked a certain area the less horrible it tasted...not that it ceased being horrible unfortunately. Soon Mavis transferred to the next area, sliding her tongue beneath Wendys toe before continuing to lick away between her toes...

"Good girl, you've got a talent for licking feet." Wendy said, tossing away the key with a mischievous smirk. "I think I'll just have to keep you!"


	9. Anna's Big Problem

Contribution

Title: Anna's Big Problem

Author: ElsaIsLove

Categories: Frozen

Characters: Elsa, Anna

Contains: Yuri, incest, Golden Shower, BBW, Elsanna

(Chapter 1)

"Ummphh," Anna grunted as she attempted to get her jeans to fit around her butt. "UMMMMPHHH!"

She winced in pain and began panting. She had to get these on somehow, even if it was just for one more day. She had class in 45 minutes! There was no time to shop for new clothing in that time.

Unfortunately, there seemed to be no way to get these jeans to stay on, either.

She exhaled and then sucked her enormous belly in as much as she could manage, causing for her face to turn very red. As she struggled to hold her breath, she made one last desperate attempt to get the pants around her waist. But it was no use. The harder she tried, the more exhausted she got, and she could even hear the jeans starting to tear apart.

Finally, she surrendered, and miserably pulled the pants off. Her jeans had lost the battle, and her big, soft, squishy bottom had claimed victory.

She placed her hands in her face and sighed. She figured there was no point in telling herself she was going to start that diet for real this time, or to make another piecrust promise (Mmmmm! Pie!) that she would hit the gym next week. She knew she wasn't going to do either, that she was instead going to keep pigging out at dinner, and that she was going to get even fatter than she already was.

On some level, she wanted to blame Elsa for this. After all, her sister hadn't exactly...encouraged her to lose a few pounds. But she hadn't told her to order both a pizza and specialty chicken from Domino's last night, either. God, why did they have to have such delicious and reasonably affordable deals? And why did she never let herself have leftovers?

Her belly made a loud gurgling sound, as though it were begging for Anna to give it more nourishment, but she was to ashamed of herself at the moment to obey its wishes. How was she going to get to class? That pair of jeans was the lost pair of pants she had which (barely) still fit her. She would have to call in sick to her professor, or claim that she had a funeral she had to go to, or whatever excuse she felt would be most likely to work.

Well, in a way, technically she was sick. Sick of herself.

"What's wrong, Anna?"

Anna had been so busy wallowing in her self-pity that she hadn't even seen her sister enter her bedroom. Elsa had always been more of a morning person than she was, and she looked completely professional as usual, wearing a casual yet stylish outfit and holding a cup of coffee in her hand. She looked like she could conquer the world if she wanted to. Anna, on the other hand, looked like Jabba the Hutt.

"I'm getting over the loss of a dear friend," said Anna morbidly, pointing at her deceased pair of jeans, now crumbled up on the floor with no hope of ever being worn by their owner ever again. "Also, I have nothing to wear to school now, so I'm pretty screwed."

"Surely you have some sweats or something in your closet," suggested Elsa.

Anna shook her head.

"I gave those to good will. After I spilled steak sauce on them. Twice."

"You worry too much, dear sister."

"I worry too much?" Anna placed her hand over her chest with mock outrage. "What about that time we went to Taco Bell and you spent the entire car ride home freaking out that you might accidentally cause a blizzard with your farts?"

"Touche, Anna. But I'm sure you'll be able to find something to wear if you think hard enough. When is your class?"

"In less than an hour."

"Oh," said Elsa. Her optimistic mood on the matter appeared to be going away now. "Well, that does complicate things a bit, doesn't it?"

"I'm ruined!" Anna lamented, placing her hands in the air, and unintentionally filling the room with the scent of her unshaven pits. "I'm going to fail the course now because I'm a disgusting slob!"

"Well, you aren't disgusting," said Elsa, giving Anna a light pat on the shoulder. "As for being a slob, well, there's nothing really wrong with that, is there?"

"I thought you were something of a neat freak. Heck, I think I even once caught you arranging the fucking cereal boxes in the cupboard in alphabetical order."

"That's beside the point," said Elsa, now circling around Anna, who was unsure if she was trying to come up with a solution to her problem or was just enjoying the sight of her younger sister wearing nothing but a thin t-shirt and panties.

Anna had a hunch it was probably the latter.

"Look, I'll tell you what," said Elsa, snapping her fingers together. "If you stand up and hold very still, I can try to make you a pair of jeans with my magic. But I can't promise anything. I've never attempted to make clothing for anyone other than myself before. I should add a disclaimer that I may end up freezing your lovely rear end instead, for which I apologize in advance."

Anna rolled her eyes. Elsa's "experiments" with her powers didn't usually work unless she really knew what she was doing (her attempt to make a water slide for the two of them out of ice one summer had resulted in both of them hurting their backs). But she didn't really have a choice at this point, not unless she wanted to be expelled from the school for indecent exposure of her derriere.

"Fine" she conceded, getting herself up from the floor. "But be careful!"

Elsa examined Anna for a moment, like an artist looking at a blank canvas she was about to splatter with paint. Then with a quick wave of her hand, she shot a gust of enchantment at her...which quickly consumed her shirt and her panties.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, horrified. "You were supposed to make clothes, not destroy them!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Elsa blurted out, waving her hand around again, but with nothing happening this time. "I guess I was thinking of something else!"

The young naked woman glared at her.

"How could you be thinking of that at a time like this?"

Elsa blushed, and clumsily scratched the back of her head.

"Well, you've been so busy with school, and it's been a very long time since we last...um...fooled around. And you just looked so adorable, so I guess I...must've...wanted to see you in your birthday suit."

Anna turned an even deeper shade of red than her sister.

"Look, sis. I'm flattered. I really am. But I can't very easily call my professor and tell him I'm skipping class to engage in some good old fashioned wholesome incest."

"Who says you'd have to call him?"

"What do you mean?"

Elsa was now rubbing her hands together, as though hatching a brilliant scheme to rob a bank or fuck her sister.

"Well, you haven't missed any classes so far this semester, right?"

Anna nodded. She hadn't.

"So...you could go ahead and use one of your absences today, correct?"

Anna nodded again. She supposed that she could.

"That still leaves me with the problem of having no pants, sis."

"Don't worry about that. You...you indulge me, and I promise I'll go to the store when we're done and buy you five pairs of pants."

Anna groaned. Once again, her sister had succeeded at coming up with a decent bribe.

"Very well," she said, holding her hand out to shake Elsa's. "We'll...we'll do it your way. But how come you always have so much money anyway?"

"Oh, you could say I have frozen assets," Elsa replied slyly.

"Well, just know that I don't want any dollar store jeans," Anna said as she went over to the door to lock it shut. "I don't know how you always find a way to talk me into these things."

"Maybe because it doesn't take much effort to coax you." Elsa's voice was cheeky and full of joy. She was clearly excited over what the morning was about to bring them. And although she wasn't going to say so out loud (she was still too annoyed for that), Anna had to admit that she was pretty happy about it, too.

She prayed that no one would ever find out about it.

(Chapter 2)

"Make sure all the curtains are closed," Anna whispered, stumblingly backing away from the windows. "I don't want for anyone to see us!"

"But it's such a pretty day outside," Elsa objected, but she complied and pulled them all shut in an efficient yet leisurely manner.

"You might not be saying that if we end up in jail tonight. Last I checked, incest wasn't exactly legal here."

"It's not like we're doing anyone any harm." Elsa was removing her top and unstrapping her silver bra, causing for her two round, smooth breasts to come out and greet Anna. Even in her rather peeved and somewhat anxious state, she could feel her mouth start to water as she looked at them. They were so radiant with beauty that she wondered if it was possible for Elsa to masturbate to pictures of herself. She was a living portrait of elegance.

Anna, meanwhile, figured that if she were ever to look at pictures of herself, she would feel like she was glancing over a BBW fetish website.

"You're getting right down to business, aren't ya?"

"Let's just say I've been 'in the mood' for a long time, sis." Elsa was already out of her pants and was delicately relieving herself of her panties. Her full bush immediately began to entice Anna, inviting her to do some unspeakable things with it.

She could feel her toes begin to curl just looking at it. She was amazed by how little time it was taking for her to become horny. Elsa was certainly a sight for sore eyes...a sight for sore eyes who happened to come from the same mother that she did.

God, this was wrong. This was so, so, so, so, so wrong. And that was one of the things that turned her on about it.

Giving Elsa's nude body a quick look was enough for Anna to tell that she had actually gained a little weight herself since they had last had sex, though she was by no means becoming chubby. On the contrary, the pounds she had added gave her flesh a pleasing form of pudge, just enough for Anna to picture herself giving little pinches to it should she decided to do so. Anna, on the other hand, had so much flab on her that she wondered if she could make a small purse out of her skin if she was willing to sacrifice some of it.

"There's my yummy Anna," said Elsa happily, placing a finger over her mouth and giving it a tiny lick.

"Should I be worried when Thanksgiving comes around?" Anna asked with mock terror, placing a hand over her chest like she was going to faint. "I'm starting to think you might be fattening me up for reasons other than sex."

"No one needs to fatten you up, dear sister," Elsa purred, approaching Anna and placing her index finger inside her belly button. "You do plenty of that on your own."

Anna smiled, but felt slightly embarrassed at the same time. Her belly really had grown bigger in recent months. Sometimes she felt so full when she carried it in her arms that she wondered if she might be dangerously close to exploding. Yet it was never enough to get her to try to stay away from vending machines at school.

"Your body is a thing of magnificence, Elsa." Anna blushed and absentmindedly stroked the hair on the back of her neck. "When people look at you, they turn their heads to catch a glimpse of your ass as you walk by." She paused briefly to reach behind Elsa and give her left butt check a pinch. "When they look at me, they mutter words like 'heart attack any day now' and the like."

"I'll bet you many of them find you attractive, Anna," said Elsa, closing her eyes as Anna continued to give her bum little squeezes. "And if they don't, screw them! There's plenty of you to love, as far as I'm concerned."

"I'm not sure if my doctor would agree with you." Anna chuckled awkwardly. During her last visit to her physician, she had been warned about the weight she was gaining, and was told something about how it "wasn't normal" to get out of breath from walking from one end of a hallway to the other. She was so depressed from the trip that she went to Baskin/Robins afterwards to cheer herself up.

"There are plenty of fat doctors, Anna." Elsa was placing her arms around Anna's shoulders. She could feel a brief rush of her coolness flowing through her. She got chills whenever Elsa touched her this way...in more ways than one.

"Mmmhmmmm," went Anna. "If I'm not careful, I'll cum before we even get started."

Elsa leaned in to kiss Anna on the mouth. Anna responded on instinct and kissed her back, only now feeling bad that she had neglected to brush her teeth that morning. Elsa didn't seem to object to her breath, though, and continued to retaliate with her tongue, which Anna soon felt going into her throat. It slid around back and fourth, occasionally coming into contact with one of her yellowing teeth before releasing itself so Elsa's lips could make another sloppy interaction with Anna's. They both had their arms around each other now, pressing their bodies closer and closer together, and Anna's nipples crushed into Elsa's, causing them to tilt upwards.

"You've gotten even more cuddly," Elsa whispered. "I love my cuddly, hairy, massive sister. I love her so much."

Anna felt both flattered and humiliated by Elsa's comments about her weight. Yet she wanted her to go on with them.

"You know, the other day, I almost got my butt stuck in the door when trying to exit a restroom stall," Anna said in-between their smooches. "I think I may have to start using the handicapped toilets. They have wider entrances."

"Mmmhmmm, that would've been a hell of a thing to have to ask an ambulance for," Elsa breathed seductively. "'Hello, 9-11? Yeah, my big, fat, enormous bottom is stuck in a toilet stall. Please send help...and a plunger!'"

In spite of herself, Anna laughed at her sister's joke. But, then again, she was also enjoying what they were doing 'in spite of herself' as well.

"I suppose I should've known this is why you never did anything to stop me as I was getting plumper and plumper." She was licking Elsa's sweet, rosy cheeks in-between her sentences. "You were waiting for me to become ready for harvest."

"Oh, so now my pumpkin has finally figured out my filthy secret." Elsa was grinning at her, her eyes glinting with a dirty sort of passion. "I'm amazed you didn't ever catch me touching myself when I looked at you."

Anna raised an eyebrow.

"How long was that going on for?"

"Would you believe me if I said since we were teenagers?"

"Wait...no way. Really? I mean, you liked boy bands, Elsa. We both did."

"I would watch you from a crack in my door. I guess you never caught on because I usually did so when I was 'busy with homework' or something. You'd go to the fridge at night, your chubby bottom bouncing up and down as you did so. I'd slowly rub my snatch and pray to God you wouldn't hear me moaning."

Anna wasn't sure what shocked her more: the news that her sister had been masturbating to her for years, or hearing Elsa of all people use the word "snatch."

"I suppose I should be in awe at how good you are at keeping secrets," said Anna, uncertain as to what else she should say right now.

"Well, I was raised to do so," said Elsa. There was the slightest hint of sadness in her voice as she said that, though it was brief. "So...um...you wanna do it in my bed?"

"Your bed? Elsa, you do want to have a bed to sleep in tonight, right? I might crush it to bits!"

"Which would be extremely hot, so you know," answered Elsa slyly. "My own sister, so heavy that she destroyed my bed. It's a pretty amusing thought, I must say."

"You might not think that if you're stuck sleeping on the couch."

"It's worth it, trust me. Shall we go over there then?"

Anna cautiously nodded.

"Just so you know, I'm not paying for a new bed for you." Giggling, they both went to Elsa's room to continue the fun.

(Chapter 3)

"Jesus, Anna, are you exhausted already?"

Anna had her fist on her chest, huffing and puffing and struggling to catch her breath. She was close to wheezing and could feel herself growing red.

"The walk to your room was longer than I thought it would be."

"Do you wanna take a break before we continue?" Elsa's voice was concerned, but Anna wondered if seeing her giant sister close to passing out after walking twenty feet or so was also exciting her on some level.

"I'm...I'm good, I think." She looked around. Elsa's room was so much neater than hers was, although she supposed that shouldn't surprise her. At the very least, her sister had no empty pizza boxes on the floor.

"Your room is nice," she murmured. "I could probably learn a thing or two from you. I don't see any 2-liter bottles of Pepsi anywhere."

"You know, you are allowed to put those in the fridge, instead of under your desk." Elsa had laid herself down on top of her blankets, which smelled as though they had just been cleaned. "I enjoy a cold glass of soda every now and again myself, hard to believe as that may be."

"Well, when I'm binge-studying, I tend to down an entire bottle in one night. It's for...stress and shit."

"How does that account for all the soda that goes missing during summer break?"

"I...um...plead the fifth."

She looked at her sister, spread out across her bed like icing on a cake (Mmmmm! Cake!), her nipples like cherries, her pussy like an eclair filled with Boston cream.

"I could eat you up," she whispered. "After all, I haven't had my breakfast yet."

"I won't try to run away." Elsa's voice was becoming breathless again. "Come on over and help yourself."

Anna got on all fours, her belly drooping to the floor as she did so, and crawled over to Elsa's bed. Incestuous desire was starting to take over, so much so that she hardly felt humiliated when the mattress let out a terrible creek of agony as her gigantic body located itself next to her delighted sister. Without saying anything, Elsa climbed on top of her, and began kissing her heavily freckled breasts.

"So big," she cooed as saliva evacuated itself from her lips. "So plump, so juicy. Mommy Anna, do you mind if I have a little drink?"

"Mommy Anna?" She felt like she had mentally spat out a sip of water she was drinking after her sister said those words. "Elsa, um, I don't have any milk...even though I know I look pregnant."

But Elsa didn't answer, and placed her mouth on Anna's right nipple, giving it a massage with her tongue before slightly grinding on it with her front teeth. Anna could feel her toes begin to curl with unexpected force. Elsa went on to suck, harder and harder, her slurps becoming more and more audible, not to mention wetter. Anna tilted her head back, as Elsa moved on to her left nipple to repeat the same procedure.

"Fuck, Elsa, how long have you craved this for?"

Elsa took a break from her job to look up at Anna.

"Would you believe me if I said since we were teenagers?"

"Jesus, again?" Another mental spit of water. "Fuck, Elsa, I had no idea. How old exactly were you when you began...um..."

Elsa rested her head on Anna's titanic stomach, closing her eyes with satisfaction as it slowly rose and fell with each breath her sister took.

"Well, I think I was around...14? I guess that means you would've been around 11 or 12, which I know must sound horrible. I was watching you outside. You were fat back then as well, although not quite to the extent you are today. Anyway, you were bent over, wearing pants which didn't fit you, because mom and dad bought you small sizes in the hopes you'd lose weight."

"Wait, what?" A third spitting of water took place in her mind. "They always told me the stores were out of the bigger sizes!"

"Fuck, really? Sorry. I...um...I thought you knew." She placed her finger in Anna's belly button and gently twirled it around. "Anyway, you were bent over, and...um...well, I saw your butt crack. It was covered in adorable ginger freckles. I...um...took some binoculars out and looked through them so I could get a better look. My free hand went down into my skirt. It was an intense sensation I had never experienced before. I...I found myself rubbing myself harder and harder...until finally I felt something sticky on my fingers. At first, I thought I had peed myself, but..."

"I see..."

Anna wasn't sure what she could say beyond that right now. This was all a lot to take in, like a Golden Corral buffet just before closing time.

"Well, as time went on, and you grew up and became a young woman, I...I fell more and more in love with you. I didn't tell anyone, of course. Bad enough for my parents I had snow powers. Can you imagine what they would've said if I had admitted I wanted to marry you?"

Anna could feel herself sweating profusely now. This conversation was making her more than a little uncomfortable, but it seemed to be something Elsa needed to get off her (naked) chest.

"I guess you were disappointed when I lost some weight before gaining it all back again?"

Elsa shrugged.

"I was a little. But I knew mom and dad were practically forcing you to exercise at that point. Cutting down on your desserts. That sort of thing. But a lot of good it did, right?" She gave Anna's tummy a firm and playful poke.

"Yeah, they'd probably be rolling in their graves if they could see how I turned out...well, at least they would be if they were actually in their graves, instead of somewhere at the bottom of the ocean."

"On bad days, I kinda like to think they got eaten by sharks." She looked down at the palms of her hands sadly. "I mean, I'm sorry, I know that's a disgusting thing to say, especially about my own mother and father, but..."

Anna sat herself up just enough to give Elsa's hair a tender pat.

"It's okay, sis. I understand things weren't exactly...simple between you and them."

Elsa nodded.

"Do...do you want to keep going with this? I mean I worry I've kinda ruined the 'sexy' mood now with all of my talking."

Anna took Elsa's head and pulled it close to hers. Her sister's smile returned, seemingly reassured by the gesture, her lips colliding with Anna's and finding comfort there.

"I love you," Elsa's hushed voice repeated between each kiss. "I love you...I love you...I love you..."

"The feeling is mutual, honey," said Anna, rubbing her sister's bare shoulders. "But you're still going to owe my everything you promised when this is over."

"I know, I know," said Elsa slyly, her mood clearly improving now. "But first, let me get a good look at your ass. I have a new trick I've been meaning to try."

(Chapter 4)

Uncertain of what Elsa had in mind but quivering with anticipation to find out, Anna turned herself onto her immense gut, sticking her mammoth basement up towards her sister.

"There you are, beautiful." Anna could feel Elsa's hands kneading her backside like a kitten on a willing lap. "It's been too long since you and I have seen each other."

"Are you...talking to my ass, sister?"

She could hear Elsa chuckle.

"Maybe I am. After all, it is very good company." She rested her head on it like it was a pillow...if said pillow was the size of a beanbag cushion and smelled like a compost heap.

"Mmmmhmmmm. I could fall asleep here."

"Um...I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Anna, turning back as best as she could as she could manage from her position to glance at her sibling. "The forecast this morning calls for wind and thunder if you follow my meaning."

"I'm not worried," moaned Elsa, who was caressing her ass as though it were a beloved child. "I'm with my baby, and that's all that matters." She gave her butt cheeks a firm clasp with both her hands. Anna could feel her lightly sharp fingernails going over her various squishy rolls of fat, taking the time every now and again to give them a short but notable pinch. The sting of each of these ever-so-tiny scratches gave her an almost indescribably perfect combination of displeasure and arousal.

"Is your 'surprise' a spanking, Elsa?" Anna braced herself, crossing her fingers that the answer to her question would be yes. Her caboose would certainly give her sister plenty of "material" to work with.

"No, my bad girl. It's something far more...daring than a spanking. Are you ready for it?"

Anna could feel her heartbeat racing now, but managed a slow nod.

She could hear Elsa taking a deep breath behind her, followed by the sound of her rubbing her palms together and muttering something to herself which Anna could not make out. She then felt Elsa's delicate hands stretching her gross cheeks apart, exposing her hairy, pungent anus. She could sense her lips moving closer to it. Was she going to lick it like she had the last time they made love? No, that wouldn't be "something different" as Elsa had promised.

She closed her eyes, waiting...then she felt it. A slow, long gust of cool air blowing into her butthole. It was her sister's breath. She had apparently learned how to use her powers through her mouth. Anna wanted to come up with words to describe the sensation, words that justified the feeling of euphoria she was going through right now. She could feel the individual hairs inside her ass being blown, was able to savour the soothing breeze that went through her like a backwards fart.

"Oh, God, sister! OH, GOD!"

"Do you like it?"

Like it? Anna felt like she was being fucked by a goddess. Maybe she was.

"Please...keep...going..." Her words were pants. She was gonna cum soon. It was quickly becoming too overwhelming to contain her load.

She heard her sister's faint blow, felt it enter her, felt it cleanse her. Oh, fuck, this was it. She felt bad in a way for how fast it was taking her. She was gonna...

"TURN ME OVER, ELSA!"

With surprisingly little effort given how much bigger Anna was than her, Elsa flipped Anna onto her back. Anna was rubbing her pussy with animalistic force now...and then she squirted in a way she never knew was possible. The white pudding ejaculated from her like water out of a toy gun. It splashed into her sister's face, then the second spray came. It sprinkled itself on Elsa's breasts and tummy. She was smiling at Anna, like an artist who was satisfied after finally finishing a painting.

"Did I do good?"

Anna nodded...then felt a sensitivity between her legs of another sort, the kind she usually felt for whatever reason right after masturbating.

"Ummm...I have to pee, Elsa. Bad."

"Be my guest."

Anna slowly began to get up. The walk to the bathroom already seemed like a very long hike...but then Elsa placed a hand on your chest.

"I never gave you permission to leave my chambers."

"But Elsa, where will I...?"

Elsa laid herself down next to Anna, grinning at her with a twisted look of lust.

"Oh..." Anna was fidgeting with the urge to urinate now. "Are...are you sure?"

"Would I be looking at you this way if I weren't?"

Anna looked at her sister. She did enjoy seeing her happy. In fact, she loved it more than almost anything in the world (well, except maybe for chocolate cake).

"God, something must be wrong with me." She laid herself back down, consenting to Elsa's desires. "But you may have to buy me a shirt or two as well once we're done with this."

(Chapter 5)

"Sooo...how do you want to do this?" Anna shifted her thighs around, certain that her bladder would erupt any second. "And hurry, because I think my dam is about to burst!"

Elsa curled up snugly next to Anna, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Just...do it."

"Fuck, you mean here? On your bed?"

Elsa purred.

"You don't see any toilets in this room, do you?"

Anna hesitated, but her waterfall of urine wasn't going to wait. After carefully pulling her legs apart, she did what she had to do. Pee gushed out of her and trickled down her legs, onto Elsa's blankets, and onto Elsa herself. She balked a bit as she watched her tinkle flow out of her. It smelled very strong and was an extremely unpleasant shade of yellow (Anna didn't always drink enough water). But Elsa didn't seem to mind. She was whispering small cries of sexual joy to herself, as though she were rooting for Anna's increasingly soggy puddle of piss to finish some sort of obscure marathon.

"That was...fuck." She was soaked with her own sweat and her sister's urine now. "That was...thank you, Anna."

"I'm sorry I didn't have still more to give you," said Anna, the last tiny drips of pee dripping from her pubic hair. "Maybe I should make an effort to drink plenty on days when we have sex."

Elsa breathlessly muttered something in agreement. She removed her arms from around her sibling's shoulders and climbed on top of Anna, raising her white bush above her sizable tummy.

"I have a confession to make, dear sister. I'm finding I have to go myself."

Anna's eyes widened.

"Shit, sis, I wasn't expecting for..."

Elsa placed a finger in front of Anna's lips.

"Shhhhhhh."

Elsa hadn't been exaggerating when she said she had to go. A steady stream of pee flowed from her, dribbling down Anna's stomach like "lava" from a volcano at a science fair. It felt so warm on Anna's flesh, and she was shocked by how much she liked the feeling as it oozed into her belly button and crept into her crotch. God, only Elsa could make peeing beautiful and graceful. She was amazing like that.

"I think I'm gonna cum again if you keep this going," Anna gasped, fully aware that she must stink even more than usual now but sensing that her sister loved that. "Who knew that being used as a human toilet could be so fucking hot?"

"Try searching 'golden showers' on the internet, Anna. You'll find I'm not the first person to try this."

She gleefully winked at Anna and bent over to kiss her on her moist lips. The sisters' consensual lust for each other became dominant over them, and Anna soon had herself on top of Elsa, her round, fat breasts dangling over her face. She could feel her nipples making contact with Elsa's vaguely wet nostrils, could relish Elsa's tongue as it gave her boobs a random dab. She pressed her bush against Elsa's and grinded into it, their vaginas connecting in sexual unity that demanded them both to have an orgasm. They both let out a cry as their juices spurted out, with Elsa's gooey gift entering Anna's open lips. Anna gritted her teeth together as she felt in enter her. She normally had to use a turkey baster to get that kind of impact in her personal cave.

"Who says only men and women can do missionary, huh?" Elsa chuckled at Anna's joke, and they both laid there for a moment before saying anything else, bathed in their pee, their cum, and their nakedness.

Finally, Elsa broke the silence.

"I know what you should do now."

"What? Besides send you to Sears so I can walk out of the apartment again, that is."

"You should step on the scale."

"What? Elsa, please, I haven't done that since the first time we fucked."

"Exactly, sis." She stroked on Anna's cheek. "What better way to celebrate this amazing morning than by finding how much you've gained since then?"

"Last time I weighed 289," Anna sighed. "Though, on the bright side, I did make 289 dollars as a result."

"Does that mean you want me to pay again?"

"Is that an offer?"

"It might be."

Anna took a deep breath.

"Very well. But then you go straight to the store. I sadly don't think I'd be able to show up for my night class naked."

(Chapter 6)

The girls made their way into the bathroom, both stinking of urine which lazily dripped off of their soaked bodies as they walked. Anna was quickly becoming fatigued by the brief journey, stopping twice to place a hand over her chest and collect herself. Even though she was a young woman, her immense weight caused for her heavy breasts to already start sagging a little, and they bobbed along obediently with each step she took.

"So...the whole pee thing...that was..."

Elsa cleared her throat a bit.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I know I threw that at you out of nowhere, but it's something I had been dying to do for ages. Were you...um...okay with it?"

"I'm shocked by how okay with it I was. But you never really struck me as the kinky sort. Like, at all."

"You came twice, so I must've done something right this morning."

Anna smiled at her, relieved that they had finally arrived at the bathroom. Oh, how she hated walking!

"I'm quickly learning a lot about what I enjoy from you. But when exactly did you find out you...well, liked pee?"

"I guess it was years ago." She sat herself down on the toilet, pulled a small razor out of a bag she kept near it, and began shaving her delicately beautiful legs (Anna looked down at her own legs, which were so hairy that they looked like they could use a lawnmower at this point). "I mean, I've never told you this, but when I was younger, I...kinda used to be a bedwetter."

"You're joking."

"No. And I stayed one for a long time. I think it may have been from being nervous, I don't know. But God, I was terrified of anyone ever finding out. I mean, I would wash my own clothing and everything, even when mom told me she could do it herself. However, in spite of my best efforts, eventually mom discovered my secret, and..."

She winced as she gave herself a small cut with her razor. A tiny stream of blood began flowing from her right kneecap.

"It's okay, Elsa, you don't have to keep telling the story if you don't want to..."

"I'm...I'm fine," she muttered as she took some toilet paper and began wiping the blood off her leg with it. "Let's just say that mom wasn't amused. She said that if I couldn't control my bladder, then there would be no chance of me ever being able to control my powers. And then she told father. After that, doctors were brought to my room. I was lectured about how this shouldn't be happening. Warned about what other girls my age would say if they found out. I was twelve at the time."

Anna hated herself for having no idea what to say. She just absentmindedly fondled the rolls of fat on her stomach, which was something she did a lot in these situations for some reason. It was a terrible and gross habit, but with a belly like hers, it was hard not to play with it every now and again.

"Anyway, I was forced to start wearing Depends. I had no say on the matter. At first, I was profoundly embarrassed about it, as I guess anyone would be. But as I became a teenager, I found having them...strangely liberating. I mean, there was something disgustingly freeing about being able to pee at the dinner table without anyone knowing I was doing it, you know? Eventually, around the time I began having 'feelings' for you, I got a similar amount of pleasure out of pissing myself."

She coughed into her hand, before blowing a soft cooling breeze on her open wound.

"Oh, God, Anna, I feel ashamed even telling you that..."

"No, Elsa, I'm the one who should be ashamed," said Anna, scratching her naked butt. "I mean, I had no idea you were going through something like that when we were growing up! There must've been so many times I came across as insensitive towards you without even knowing it."

She brushed her greasy pig tails to the back of her shoulders. She knew she had to try to lighten the mood in some way.

"Still, my dignified sister Elsa had a diaper fetish? That is pretty big news to me, I must say."

"Well, once I stopped needing the Depends, it became a lot more taxing to...indulge myself. Because mother insisted on washing all of my clothing herself after she found out about my accidents. You're going to hate me for saying this, but shortly after she and father died, I began peeing myself in my nightgown somewhat regularly. I knew they could no longer judge me for such things anymore."

She took a deep breath through her nostrils, then shifted her somewhat grim facial expression to a smile.

"So...Anna, you still have to get on the scale for me."

"Damn," said Anna, feeling butterflies starting to give birth within her stomach. "I guess a deal is a deal, even if it's one I was maybe too easily talked into making."

Feeling brave, terrified, and almost indescribably humiliated, Anna stood her filthy feet up onto the scale. She wondered if it would die of a broken heart under her weight.

"What does it say, Elsa? I can't see even if I lift my belly up."

But Elsa was grinning with what appeared to be sheer delight. Anna wasn't sure if that was a good sign.

"Well, Anna, you've done it. You now weigh 300 pounds. Well, 305 pounds to be precise."

She seemed to be a lot happier about the news than Anna was.

"Wow, um, maybe I really should go on that diet my doctor has been scolding me on..."

She could sense her cheeks turning pink, illogically wishing that the number was an even 300 pounds. Weighing five pounds more than that made her feel much more obese for some reason. It also made her long for a cinnamon bun (or three) in order to lift her spirits up.

"Now we know why your old pants had no chance of surviving," Elsa said soothingly into her ear as she stroked her neck. "But you'll feel better once you get your rewards, even if I have to buy your jeans in size XXXXXXL now."

Anna scratched one of her chins, contemplating what Elsa had just said.

"Do you think that will be big enough?"

Elsa burst out laughing.

"Maybe it would be easier for you to consider becoming a nudist? I wouldn't have any complaints about that."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha," went Anna, laying herself down on the floor. It was sticky and smelled strongly of cleaner, but all she wanted to do right now was take a morning nap...and she didn't feel like walking all the way to her bed to do so.

"Would you like me to get you a blanket?"

"No, thanks." The 305-pound woman yawned. "But when I wake up, you'd better have what you owe me."

"I'll head out as soon as I get dressed." Elsa was now staring at Anna intently, and looked as though she was debating whether or not she should say something.

"What is it?"

"Oh, Anna, this morning..." Elsa's voice was unsteady. Elsa's voice was almost never unsteady. What was going on?

"This morning was...well, amazing. I don't know how else to describe it. And…I love you, Anna. I love you so, so deeply. I...I know it's fucked up. I know I'm probably going to Hell for it. But Anna, I..."

Anna was starting to get concerned now.

"Elsa, is everything okay?"

"No, Anna, it isn't. Or, rather, it is. But...um...we'd have to work it out. I mean, it wouldn't be easy, and I'm not sure how we could pull it off. But Anna..."

She now got down to her knees, which still reeked of urine which was now drying up.

"Anna, will you...marry me?"

A/N I seriously recommend ElsaIsLove's fanfiction and DevitantArt Accounnt of the same name if you liked this chapter.


	10. Road Into Chel Dorado

Contribution  
Title: Road Into Chel Dorado  
Author: Chaos  
Categories: The Road to El Dorado  
Characters: Chel, Tulio, Miguel  
Contains: Shrinking, Giantess, Masturbation, Vore, Blowjob, Anal, Threesome

Whoever said greed was a bad thing was either poor or profusely dumb. Greed was great, it was fantastic, and it made the world go round, at least that's what the young and proudly greedy Tulio believed. He had found the lost city of gold El Dorado with his partner in crime Miguel. They were conning the native people into believing they were gods and it was going great. They had already accumulated enough gold to last them a lifetime and were still looking for more. It was the perfect con. Well, excepted one of the natives wasn't buying it; the very sly and seductive Chel had figured out their game and wanted in. Luckily, Tulio was a master con man, he knew how to play anyone and he had Chel eating out of his hands.

"More grapes, my all powerful god?" Chel sweetly asked as Tulio rested his head on her lap. The Spaniard just groaned happily and let the beautiful woman pop a grape into his open mouth. He had her right where he wanted her. Miguel had gone out to see the city of gold, leaving him behind to watch their preciouses booty. Since he was always up for multitasking, the black haired con man decided he could handle watching another very different but equally precious piece of booty.

"Oops, all out of grapes." Chel stood up, dropping the back of Tulio's head on the ground. As she left him, he watched her go, wondering if maybe he should try to retake a bit more control of the situation. Then his eyes drifted to the barely covered backside of the young girl and he figured he should just play along. He could never say no to a large booty.

"Tulio, I know you still aren't sold on taking me on as a partner but I can provide you with so much. You know, I am more than just a pretty face." Tulio nodded, his eyes watching her rear as she swayed it back and forth as she walked away from him. He half listened as she continued, his mind wondering how big it was without the loincloth covering it. It was definitely more than a handful but could he bury his face in it? Lots of girls had wide rumps, but only the best had ones that really pushed out. It would be such a disappointment if Chel ended up having a flat butt, a total shame.

"Are you listening to me?" Chel said as she stood in front of him again, a bowl of grapes and a golden chalice in her hand. Tulio blinked as he stared up at her, his best phony smile on as he tried to schmooze with the gorgeous girl. "Of course I heard you. You were telling me all the reasons we should be partners. Well, young lady, I hate to tell you but it takes a lot more than a good personality to join Miguel and I. You need a steely resolve, a cunning mind and most of all…"

"I can get you more gold," Chel interrupted. She leaned over, exposing some of her cleavage to Tulio. For once, the greedy man didn't notice as the word 'gold' had pushed all thoughts of big, soft butts from his mind and returned them to what he usually focused on. Seeing his full attention was on her, Chel sat down on his lap, wiggling her butt to get comfortable on top of him. Tulio nearly squealed in delight but kept his composure by focusing on the thought of more gold.

"I know where you can get your hands on the biggest piece of gold you've ever seen. It's hidden at the end of a long, winding tunnel that you can only enter by reaching a cave. I'll take you to the gold, but you'll have to drink this." She handed him the chalice with a clear, simmering liquid that Tulio didn't recognize filled the cup. Tulio took the chalice, not to certain this was a good idea. The last time he took a drink from a sexy lady he woke up in a dress married to a donkey. Then again, if this gold was real then he'd have ten lifetimes worth of gold.

"I'll drink it but I still don't trust you," Tulio stiffly told her as he brought the chalice to his lips and tipped it back. It wasn't a bad drink, kind of minty.

"I'm not really asking you to trust me, am I?" She took the chalice from his hands and got up, her sexy swagger returning. Tulio watched her move her moneymaker until he felt his stomach rumble. Suddenly, he got vertigo and toppled over. The world seemed to spin for a second and then everything went dark around him. He felt a heavy cloth on top of him and started to panic. Chel had drugged him and tossed him into a sack to throw to her crazy gods. This was why Miguel usually dealt with women; he never fell for this kind of crap.

"Be still my great lord, your loyal servant is here to protect you." It was Chel's voice coming from above him, but it sounded strange, her voice was booming. Not up for arguing with big thunderous voices, Tulio stopped struggling and what felt like two logs pinched around his waist and lifted him up. The man was carried high into the air. When he looked down, he saw his clothes, now a hundred times too big for him. Then he looked up and found himself staring at the tallest woman he had ever seen. Chel had become a giantess. He reacted like any sane person would, by screaming like a little girl.

"Hello," Chel innocently said to the tiny, shrieking man in her hand. She knew she should be trying to calm him down, but seeing the man she had been seducing reduced to no bigger than a mouse had her giggling happily. She had dreamed about this for so long and now she had what she always wanted. She waited for Tulio to run out of breath before she spoke again, her voice as calm as she could make it. "It's okay, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. We're just going to have a little fun and afterward, I'll show you the gold I promised"

Tulio took a deep breath to resume screaming but paused when he heard the word gold. No, NO! He wasn't falling for that again. Getting his bearings, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at Chel as sternly as he could. He would have looked tough if he weren't so tiny. Chel giggled at his adorable pouting. "I want some answers now Chel. What did you do to me?"

"It's a long story," Chel casually said as she took a seat where Tulio had been sitting. She dropped the man into the bowl of grapes, which to his growing discomfort he discovered weren't much bigger than him. "Make it a quick story, Chel," Tulio grumbled, not liking this situation one bit. He was tiny, minuscule; he couldn't pretend to be a god if he was handheld. No one would worship someone you can step on.

"We have a ceremony every year where those that lack faith given a special elixir from the gods that make them small. It's to show the unfaithful how tiny they are compared to the world the god's created. Usually, after they repent, the Head Priest drowns them or chops them up into pig chow." Tulio tensed up and opened his mouth to start screaming again but Chel quickly spoke up. "Relax honey, I'm not into that kind of stuff. For years I've seen men shrunken down and I've always wondered what kind of fun you could get up to with someone tiny."

"And by fun you mean?" Tulio said slowly. Chel just gave him a playful smirk and then pulled her top off. Watching breasts as big as wagons bounce free from under her top, Tulio suddenly discovered that being small had some benefits. He watched her tanned chest wobble as Chel moved, removing her tiny loincloth. She moaned sultry as she stripped off her only other garment and started to turn her body around. Her bubble butt was slowly exposed and Tulio's heart nearly exploded. It was big enough to swallow him whole, two caramel colored mountains so big and firm that they defied imagination. Chel stuck her ass out, the flesh rippling as her hips moved. Tulio wished he were a poet because he just couldn't find the words to describe Chel's butt as it hung over him.

"So I take it you're an ass man?" Chel asked like the question wasn't obvious from the way that Tulio was almost on his knees worshiping her rear end. She giggled and pulled her ass away before he started trying to jump up to grab her heavenly rump. It took Tulio a little bit to get his head on straight. When he did, he coolly looked up at the giantess while struggling not to be in awe of her immense, naked body. "I'm up for having fun. I mean, it is something you've wanted to try for years and I'm always willing to help a lady."

"What a gentleman," Chel purred as she plucked up the tiny man. She held him in the palm of her hand. He was hers to do with what she wanted, and what she wanted was very wicked. Tulio seemed to be thinking similar thoughts as his cock stood at attention after seeing her ass bounce around over his head. Moaning softly, the native of El Dorado pursed her full, thick lips together and brought Tulio closer. To him, it looked like she wanted to give him a kiss but instead, her lips planted themselves around his hard member. Tulio gasped. The plush lips covered his legs and upper body as his cock and balls rested on her bottom lip. He could feel the squishy, soft lips surrounding his cock, rubbing against it as she lightly moved her mouth. Then her tongue slid out, pressing down on his cock. He grabbed onto her lips and howled at her tiny lick. She was toying with him but he just didn't care. When a woman this big wants to make you their plaything you learn to enjoy it because what else can you do.

"Okay, just let me take a BreAAAAAHHH!" Tulio was crying out again as she sucked on his tiny cock, her tongue slipping along the tiny prick as her lips dragged along it. She was gentle with him, making sure he was safe as she milked his cock. It felt like she was giving a toothpick a blowjob, but when she looked down she could see her tiny man planted to her face. She continued to suck on his cock, his hips bucking into her lips as he fully embraced getting giantess head. His cock found a tiny crease in her lips and was pounding into it, precum already leaking out from his trembling cock. Chel just lounged there, sucking on Tulio for several more minutes, savoring his tiny cries before he gave one final thrust. The tiny man shoved his waist right into her mouth, nearly getting pulled in as pushed his body forward with his orgasm. Chel moaned, causing her lips the tremble as his seed splashed onto her tongue. It was only a few drops to Chel, but to the horny young woman, it was the tastiest gift her small god could give her. He slumped forward against her mouth, gasping and panting after his orgasm had left his knees feeling like limp noodles. Chel pulled him away, the shrunken man's crotch dripping wet with saliva. Tulio stared up at Chel like she was his new goddess, watching her smack her lips and shudder in delight at the taste of his seed. She turned her head down towards him, her beautiful brown eye's half-lidded as she purred down at her toy.

"You might be a gentleman my lord, but I'm no lady." Tulio's grin threatened to split his face as he gazed up at Chel. This was his kind of woman. At that second, Tulio was sure he was in love. Then Chel's lips parted and she shoved the man into her open maw, throwing him off her palm and onto her waiting tongue. She closed her mouth quickly and threw her head back as a happy moan rumbled from deep inside her. The foreplay was over; it was time for the real fun.

"Chel. Chel! CHEL!" Tulio screamed as he found himself lying face first on the uneven, slippery tongue of his new giantess love. It was pitch black with saliva gushing around him and a warm breeze coming from in front of him. Realizing the breeze was coming from her throat, Tulio wisely scrambled away from the sudden drop, throwing himself against the closed lips. He knocked several times against the tightly sealed opening, a feeling of dread building in his gut.

"Enough games, Chel. Let me out now. This isn't funny and I'm not having fun," he hissed as he felt the tongue moving closer to him. Chel gave a happy little murmur and then her tongue attacked, pulling him back into the centre of her dripping, warm maw. Tulio screamed as he found himself tumbling around on the slimy beast. She rolled him around, feeling him go from one end of her mouth to the other. Drool covered his naked body as she toyed with his body. He wiped it off his face and groaned before the tongue surged upwards, slamming him into the roof of her mouth. He squirmed as he laid trapped between her hard palette and squishy tongue. He thought she was going to crush his puny form; instead, saliva swirled all around him as she sucked on his naked form. Tulio's screams became moans as she rubbed her tongue all along him, giving him a full body blowjob.

"On second thought, I'm having fun," Tulio groaned as the tongue heaved up and down his front, stimulating his cock. He was hard again, who wouldn't be with a sexy young girl sucking on you like a piece of candy. He could feel her tongue dragging and pressing all over his body, only pausing at his crotch to give him some extra pleasure. It was hard to imagine Chel had never played with a tiny man before because she knew just how to drive him crazy. Hugging the massive worm-like tongue, Tulio was once more moving his hips. In a daze, he kissed the spongy tip of the tongue. Forget falling in love with Chel, he was completely smitten with her big, sloppy tongue. As long as she didn't deep throat him he was happy to be in her mouth.

Tulio wasn't the only one that was having a good time. Chel's cheeks were red and her chest heaved as she found herself excited to have her tiny man in her mouth. He tasted so good; she just wanted to suck on him all day. However, the thrill of the act, the control, and power she had was what was getting her off. She felt like a goddess like she could do anything. This man was in her mouth, squirming and moaning as she used him. It was an erotic thought that had her dripping wet. Lying back, she ran her fingers along her slit, lightly rubbing her clit. She was so horny; she wished she had another shrunken man to stick inside her pussy. She should have tried to convince Miguel to shrink with his partner; Chel loved a threesome.

Finally sliding several fingers into herself, she started pumping into her greedy snatch. She moaned loudly, her mouth briefly opening to reveal her lover humping her tongue lick a madman. She snapped her mouth shut and sucked on him as hard as she could. He wiggled like crazy before his entire body going taut. Once more, a salty taste hit her tongue and Chel felt herself shudder. Her little god had cummed again on her tongue. It was so hot. She could feel her orgasm coming. One hand slammed several fingers into her cunt as the other hand played with her clit. She was nearing her climax, just a little bit more and she would tip over the edge towards nirvana. She just needed one thing to push her over. Tulio would understand and if he didn't… oh well.

Tulio's second orgasm was as big as his first. He squeezed the tongue as hard as he could as he unloaded all over Chel's taste buds. Coming down from his orgasm, he sprawled himself on top of the slippery muscle, savouring another incredible experience with Chel. If this were how she treated him while he was shrunken then he wouldn't mind spending a bit longer at toy size for the sexy girl. Miguel could cover pretending to be a god and say he rode a fiery chariot to the heavens or something.

He felt so safe and comfortable in Chel's mouth. He didn't even notice her tongue tilting back until she swallowed. Now fully alert, he could do nothing as he was sucked down her throat along with all the saliva that had been building in her mouth. Tulio tumbled and flailed around wildly as he went down. He tried to stop his descent by grabbing something but the flesh of the oesophagus was as slick and smooth as the tongue. Tulio started to blindly panic as he shot down, hitting an open that spit him out into a much more spacious area. As he hit the bottom with a splash, he knew he was in Chel's stomach and his quest for riches, fame and big booties was over.

"Mom always said pretty girls would eat an idiot like me alive. But I didn't think she meant it literally. Not literally!" He cried out as he rose from the warm pool of liquid filling the bottom of the stomach. He raised his arms in the air, waiting for his skin to start sizzling and Chel's belly to begin the process of slowly digesting him alive. He waited a minute before lowering his arms and blinking several times as he tried to process what was happening. He wasn't melting; the stomach acid around him wasn't even making his skin itch. He sat down in the shallow pool; the water bubbled and churned but it didn't hurt him. In fact, it was kind of relaxing. Unbeknown to Tulio, he had discovered the first Jacuzzi.

He had been so preoccupied with panicking and last minute repentance, Tulio failed to hear the echoing, muffled cries of Chel shaking his fleshy prison. While he was stuck inside her, she sounded like she was having her own orgasm. Tulio groaned and flopped back in the stomach acids. He knew trusting Chel was a bad idea.

Juices spilled from Chel's pussy as her hips arched up in the air. Her orgasm was intense, every inch of her body throbbed with raw pleasure as she got off as she sent her little toy to her belly. It went on for several of the longest, happiest moments of Chel's life until she went completely limp and was left lying in Tulio's chambers, gasping for air and glistening with a layer of sweat on her gorgeous naked body. Slowly, she regained her motor skills, rubbing her abdomen as she felt her man inside her, swimming around in her gut. Her arousal returned with just that thought but she held back her moan. She had better to her sweet, yummy lord he was safe before he had a heart attack.

"Honey, you were amazing. I've had some wild things put into my mouth but you were by far the wildest. I hope you don't mind me taking this a bit further. I just had to feel you deep inside me," Chel groaned, biting her lip as naughty thoughts raced through her mind at all the deep places Tulio could go. "You'll be safe inside me. You can't be digested and you should be able to make it through the rest of the trip unharmed. My recommendation is you sit back and make yourself comfortable, I'm certainly going to."

Tulio floated on his back in the shallow lake of stomach acid listening to Chel. When she mentioned him being safe for the rest of the trip, did she mean he was going from her mouth to her stomach to her….her…her…?

"Oh come on! You traitor!" Tulio complained as his cock came to life again. He had been eaten, consumed like a grape; he could not get hard over Chel again. On the other hand, he was heading to her ass, her big, tanned booty that he wanted so much. He had to look on the bright side. He would prefer to being going up her ass not out of it, but beggars can't be choosey. Swimming his way against the stomach walls, he leaned back against it and tried to make himself at home as Chel suggested. Grabbing his cock, he started to masturbate as he thought about the sexy girl all around him and her ass, her big, goddess-like rump. Yeah, he could still be angry with her and jerk off to her, nothing hypocritical about that.

"You're all mine now, sweetie," Chel purred as she groped her right breast. Squeezing and rubbing the heavy, tanned orb of fat and muscle, she let out soft, sultry moans as she played with herself. She ran her thumb over her nipple before squeezing it tightly, gasping as she tightly pinched her hard tit. Her other hand slid off her stomach and went between her legs. Her previous orgasm was still wet on her thighs as she pushed three fingers into herself, stroking the dripping wet walls of her pussy. Chel sunk deeper into her seat, masturbating loudly as she treasured this moment. Right now, there was no one in the universe but her and Tulio.

Hours passed and both the oversexed tricksters had their share of orgasms. Chel had left a very big stain on her seat and Tulio's seed had been washed away in the bubbling stomach enzymes. Chel was still at it, while Tulio was starting to drift off. As he enjoyed the rocking of his fleshy prison, he didn't notice that the water around him was being sucked down until he was yanked down with it. He started waving his arms and kicking his legs as he was dragged down, taken from the spacious belly into a tight tube that all the stomach acid was emptying into. Groaning, he found himself unable to even get to his knees in the narrow space. He was stuck crawling on his belly like an animal. Shaking his head, he knew enough about anatomy to know where he was heading down.

"I swear, if this girl's booty isn't fantastic I'm going to have words with her about this treatment. Serious words!" Tulio swore as he started pulling himself down the winding, dark small intestines. It was going to take forever to move through Chel's digestive tract. After ten minutes of forcing himself forward, he slumped against the bumpy floor of the bowels. "Just give me five, ten, twenty! Minutes! Just need to get my bearings!"

As he laid there, he heard gurgling all around him. The walls pulsated and Tulio worried he might be crushed. Instead, the flesh around him started to undulate and push him forward. Slapping his forehead he winced over his own stupidity. Why was he forcing himself towards the exit when Chel's body would do it for him? He was just another piece of digested food to her intestines and where did all food go? To the big, jiggly booty! Closing his eyes he decided to enjoy the ride. These slimy pulsated walls felt kind of nice against his naked flesh. He chuckled as he found himself once more getting hard from the actions of Chel's body. Her body was just one big playground for him to get off to.

Chel felt Tulio traveling further into her, his form no longer registering in her belly. For a little while, she couldn't feel her little man. No movement at all deep inside her body. She figured he had reached parts of her that weren't sensitive enough to feel him. With a patient smile, she rubbed her belly and waited, grabbing a drink to refresh herself as she allowed her boy to reach the deepest part of her.

Slowly, she started to feel something, far, far in the reaches of her bowels. Tulio was moving, his body bouncing around inside her bowels. It took her a little while to recognize his movement as humping, once more Tulio was using her body to get off. What a fucking stud. Not one to be left out, Chel's fingers found her cunt and joined in. If he was going to get off then so was she. Her hips swayed as she played with her pussy, jostling Tulio around inside her. The moans she let out fueled his desire and once more they feel into mindless, hot passion together.

The walls had started secreting slime, which instead of ruining his arousal only increased it. He was sticky and wet, his hips dragged against wrinkled, throbbing flesh driving him to scream out in pleasure. It was so tight and dark inside Chel's bowels; supple, hot flesh enfolded and pushed him along, massaging him all over. It was more powerful then her tongue, every part of him was hugged as he was guided closer to her ass. He kept picturing it as last he saw it, bouncing around over his head like two big, brown moons huddled together. He planned to make love to that ass once he was let out. He was going to squeeze it harder with his entire body and never let go. Lost in the sticky, humid innards, he climaxed many times. By this time his balls were nearly run out, he had climaxed so many times he'd lost caught, but the walls kept rubbing him all over, trying to milk one last orgasm from him. At some point, he was sure he had passed out. He went into unconsciousness with a big smile on his face. Who knew being food would be so sexually stimulating?

As the squirming mass in her bowels went still, Chel pouted and stopped fingering herself so fast. It seems like her little god ran out of juice. She guessed some men just had a limit, too bad the same wasn't true for her. Tulio was so close to her ass now, she could feel him sliding right into her rectum. She needed something good and hard to play with until her boy started wiggling in her butt again. As she looked around for something phallic, she spotted something big and certainly hard pointing at her from inside a pair of pants. She looked up and saw the chubby belonged to Miguel who had decided now to come back from sightseeing. The blonde Spaniard met her eyes and meekly waved at her before taking a step back.

"I see you're busy. I'll just go for another walk around the city. I think I might visit the waterfalls in the colder part of the city. A nice, cold shower would do me some good."

Before Miguel could sneak out, Chel pounced on him with a strength women only get when they are far into heat. She slinked up to him, pushing her bare chest out as she slipped in closer. Miguel could only blink as Chel practically teleported to his side, her small, strong hands clutching his arm. "Oh, my prayers have been answered. A handsome god has arrived to help quell the burning, hot passion in my loins. Please, oh mighty god, help your devoted servant."

Miguel blankly looked at her. "Huh?"

Chel posture slumped and she gave the young man a deadpan look. Raising a single brow, she simplified it for him. "I'm horny and want to fuck."

"Oh, that I understand!" Miguel said before straightway pulling his shirt off. Chel smiled as her soon-to-be new lover disrobed. That had been too easy. Tulio had at least been a little reluctant before she shook her big ass for him. Miguel was much more trusting and excitable, just the kind of man she needed to pound away at her burning hot bod. As he started to kick his pants off, he paused as they dangled from his feet as he suddenly remembered something. "Hold on a second, I thought Tulio and you were, you know, a thing?"

"Honey, until I saw the bulge in your pants I thought Tulio and you were, you know, a thing." Chel snickered. Miguel paused for a second, biting his lower lip and blushing slightly. What she'd said had hit something that Miguel wanted to talk about but was too embarrassed to bring up. She imagined it had to do with her boys and what she imagined made her even hotter. She'd get the details later; right now she wanted his cock and not a conversation about any male 'bonding' between her boys.

As Chel seduced, Tulio awoke regained consciousness. His body was sore and wet from his trip through Chel's bowels but he was nearing the end. He was in her rectum and had enough room to crawl forward. He had enjoyed his trip, but it was time to get out of Chel and reenter the world. He could see light up ahead, but something was blocking it out. He moved further, eager to slip out of Chel's ass and then get his hands on it. However, he was stopped as he ran face first into something solid. Falling back, he rubbed his head and grumbled to himself. What was blocking his path?

"I love a man that's ready to go," Chel purred as she knelt before Miguel and took his cock in her hand. She ran her fingers along the shaft and opened her mouth, giving the tip a slow lick. Miguel groaned as he became putty in her hands much the same way Tulio had. She lifted herself up, dragging herself along Miguel's chest as she wrapped her arms behind his head. He puckered up expecting a kiss, but instead, her finger pressed against his lips and she shook her head. "We'll save that for later, right now I need to feel you inside me."

"Anything you want," Miguel laughed lightly and reached down to cup her sex. He pressed his hand against her quivering, soaked crotch, his fingers drumming against her opening. Chel moaned softly, but then pulled his hand away before she broke away from him. She turned her back on the well-hung man and stared at him over her shoulder. "Not there, silly boy. Here."

Chel spread her legs apart and her bubble butt cheeks opened up. From between her tanned buns, something glimmered. Miguel watched as Chel reached around, plunging her hand between her cheeks and grabbing tightly to something. She started moaning and quickly that turned into cries of pleasure as out from between her cheeks she pulled a gold sex toy that had been wedged in her asshole all day. Chel's ass had been stuffed with a golden butt plug as she toyed with Tulio, the constant pleasure she got from having her ass filled driving her to the levels of passion and lust she had displayed with Tulio. Lifting the butt plug to her lips, she sucked on the rounded tip that had been buried in her all day. She made happy, lewd sounds, as she tasted her own ass, driving Miguel to stare at her in wonder.

"You are one kinky girl," he said in awe. Chel just winked at him, not arguing with him on that. She kept her cheeks spread, letting Miguel see her now gaping asshole. Seeing a hole in need of filling, Miguel came up around behind Chel, one hand finding her wide hip and the other positioning his cock at her hungry asshole. Miguel didn't know where Tulio was but he was going to be kicking himself later when he heard he missed out of an opportunity to get with this crazy, slutty girl.

Light streaming into the rectum, momentarily blinding Tulio. He stumbled back into the slimy bowels, rubbing his eyes until he could see again. As soon as he regained his sight, the light was once more blocked off by something. Something huge, something strange, something that was rushing right towards him! Before he could run away, the oncoming object hit Tulio like a raging bull, shoving him back deep into Chel's intestines. As the object slammed into him, he recognized the texture and smell. This wasn't the first time he'd have this particular thing shoved in his face.

"Damn it, Miguel! I was almost out!" The Spaniard groaned as he clutched to the mushroom shaped head of his partner's cock. When you work closely with someone and spend all your time with them, you tend to try things with them when you get bored. It wasn't that Miguel and he were a couple, but you get lonely sometimes and friends help friends when they are lonely. The two men were close but that didn't mean they were married to each other. Although, there was that one con they pulled where they pretended to be a newly wed couple with Tulio as the wife. It was a magical time and they spent most of it in the honeymoon suite together playing their role. It had just been so romantic.

Tulio pulled himself away from his fond memories of post-marital bliss as the cock he was riding stopped. He grabbed the edges of Miguel's cock and tried to get his attention. He could hear Chel's muffled cries around her, the wrinkled tunnel throbbing as she was penetrated. Not wanting to be caught in the middle of these two animals going at it, he squeezed the cockhead as hard as he could, trying to communicate with Miguel that he was in here.

Miguel grit his teeth and he rammed himself right into Chel. She had been so eager for his cock; he saw no reason to take it slow. His balls pressed into her wet crotch as he pushed all of his length inside her. She was tight, surprisingly tight for someone that kept a butt plug inside her all day. The walls of her rectum clutched at his cock, so hot and tight that it felt like it was grabbing the tip of his dick and begging him for more. He looked down at Chel's ass against his stomach. The big, tanned cheeks were compressed against his body, rubbing back and forth as she moaned like a little whore. Miguel grabbed her tightly by the hips and leaned over her back, smiling as he saw the slutty look on her lowered face.

"When I'm done with you when you call me a god you'll mean it," he grinned smugly, getting only a moan from the young lady. With a grunt, he pulled his cock out half way and slammed it back in. Chel was jolted forward with his hard shove, a moan escaping her. Miguel did it again, faster. He kept at it for several minutes, building up his speed with every thrust into her big ass. He reached around her body, grabbing her dangling breasts and squeezing them tightly. Holding her tits to keep himself in place, he began rapidly slamming into her from behind. Her screams grew and her pussy exploded, climaxing in the middle of getting ass fucked. Tulip just kept on grinning; he wasn't going to hold one thing back.

In the middle of all of this, Tulio was holding on for dear life as his friend jackhammered his cock into their mutual love interest. Miguel was all about coming in hard and fast while Tulio preferred it taken slowly with build-up. It seemed like Chel enjoyed Miguel's style more as he could feel her asshole throbbing all around him and her cries growing louder and louder. Tulio remained where he was, hoping the Miguel would feel him or at least finish on Chel's back. If he climaxed here, he might shot him right back to Chel's colon.

As Miguel continued without pause, Tulio felt his grip loosening on the cockhead. He tried to regain his grip, but he was too slimy from the excretions from the rectal wall. He lost his grip and was pulling under the giant cock. He cried out as he became trapped between the hard manhood and the squishy rectum. The cock at first moved over top of him, pushing him further into the floor. However, as the veiny member pressed down on him, he got stuck to the shaft and was dragged along with it. He wiggled to pull himself free as he became completely glued to Miguel's dick but all he did was notify Chel to his position. She felt her boy stuck to her bigger boy's cock and having both men slamming into her drove her to a second orgasm.

Chel's head rose up, nearly hitting Miguel in the chin as he hovered over her, her primal scream a sound of beauty to the blonde's ears. It was incredibly sexy just to see just how aroused Chel was or how beautiful she looked when her face was awash with pleasure. It was a sight that Miguel would not get tired of seeing. Her hips jerked back, meeting his pumps to create a loud cracking sound as flesh hit flesh at full force. Miguel bet Chel was going to have a sore ass tomorrow but he didn't think the slutty girl would care.

As things continued, he could feel his own resolve dissolving as his climax neared. He sank his fingers into her breasts and grit his teeth, his sweat dripping down over his tanned lover. "Almost there," he got out, unable to keep going a minute later. Chel stopped shaking her hips and grabbed his hands on her breast, prying them off with a show of strength. Between deep breaths, she got out three words that left Miguel stunned.

"In… My…Mouth!"

"You kinky girl," Miguel said as he pulled himself back. His cock came out of her abruptly, leaving Chel to gasp as her bowels were suddenly left empty. She dropped to her knees as Miguel stood over her, gasping for air with her. Chel turned to his cock as it stood inches from her face. Rock hard and ready to burst it, made her mouth water. Then she saw him, her naked, tiny boy stuck to the side, unnoticed by his friend and looking a little be groggy. Afraid he might announce his presence, Chel opened wide and shoved the cock into her mouth, angling her face so she could sink it right to the base. She deep throated with one solid push of her face, lodging the head of his cock in her throat and pinning Tulio to the very edge of her tongue. She sucked on him, tasting her own ass on the member and little man. Miguel lost it a second later; his first shot going right down her throat. She pulled back, pinning both Tulio and the cock in the centre of her tongue. She purred as her mouth filled with the Spaniard's seed, it was almost as tasty as his shrunken friend.

Tulio wondered if he was ever going to escape from inside Chel's body. When Miguel finally pulled out he got a few seconds of freedom from the bowels before Chel's face zoomed towards him. He had a sense of déjà vu as he was once more thrust into her mouth; only this time he had an old, hard friend joining him. Saliva once more splashed over his body, dislodging him from the cock. He laid on the tongue, the tower of flesh pulling back with him under it. He managed to get to his knees as hot, sticky cum started shooting everywhere. Quickly his was buried under a sudden flood of cum, splashing around as Chel collected it all in her mouth. As he struggled to breathe, he wondered if the second time through her body would be as fun as the first time and if he was ever going to get to play with her ass.

Miguel's toes curled as his eyes rolled back into his head as he filled his lover's mouth with his seed. He held his hands to his sides, resisting the urge to grab her head and force her to suck more as she was doing a perfect job on her own. Chel stroked the base and squeezed his balls, getting his orgasm to go on a bit longer. He stumbled back when he was done, his cock completely clean. Chel made a gargled moaning noise as she swirled the cum around in her mouth. She moved her tongue around the load, tucking a small, squirming object trapped in the seed under her tongue. She swallowed it all and then stuck her hands out under her chin. Miguel wondered what she was up to as she pursed her lips together and slowly let a drool coated object fall from her mouth. Licking her lips, she stood back and walked over to a still reeling Miguel. With a saucy wink, she slapped what she had spit out into his hand. Miguel just stared at his oldest friend and partner slowly rose in his palm, spitting out saliva and cum.

"Okay, this is going to take some explaining," Tulio said as he fully stood up and then toppled over. Maybe he'd rest for a few minutes before explaining.

"Chel, we are both very angry at you."

Fully dressed again, Chel sprawled herself on the cushions in Miguel and Tulio's room, trying to rest after a full day with her boys. Miguel was standing before her, dressed as well, with Tulio in his hand. They were both glaring at her, not happy at all with what she had done. Chel simply stood up, smiling sweetly at them both. This time they didn't waver as they maintained their angry glares.

"Why are you both so angry with me?" she innocently asked. Pouting at them both as she gave them big, doe eyes.

Tulio ran to the edge of Miguel's hand and pointed at her. "You shrunk me!"

"Don't worry, I have something to reverse it," Chel explained calmly. Tulio was not done yet as he continued to glare at her.

"You ate me!"

"Honey, you can't be angry about that. I'm pretty sure you had your way with my mouth, stomach, and intestines enough times that if it was possible all three of them would be knocked up," Chel said, not impressed with Tulio's second argument.

"You…you… had Miguel stick his cock up your ass while I was up there!" Tulio was stretching now and even he knew it. Chel planted her hands on her head and gave Miguel a look. The other man blushed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand as he slowly spoke up.

"I think that one's more my fault than hers. Even if she told me you were up there I probably would have done it anyway," Miguel honestly said, giving Tulio an apologetic smile. Tulio was stumped, he wanted to be angry at Chel after what he went through but it had literally been the best sexual experience of his life. Her giant mouth, her warm, bubbling belly, her tight intestines, even riding Miguel's cock inside her ass wasn't bad. If he hadn't been so tired, he might have humped that massive dick too. Slowly his anger dissolved until he remembered the one thing Chel had denied him.

"You never let me play with your butt!"

Chel opened her mouth to retort but closed it a second later. Her brow furrowed as she thought about it and she had kept her little toy from her bottom. Well, that could be easily rectified. Casually, she plucked Tulio from his friend's hand and blew him a little kiss before reaching behind her back with him in hand. She stuck his feet into the crack of her ass and pushed him down. She heard a tiny cheer before she pushed his head into the large gap between her large cheeks. Tulio became stuck in her ass crack, completely entombed between her plush, caramel colored ass cheeks. Just where he wanted to be.

"There, everyone's happy," Chel cheerfully said as she swayed her big hips. Tulio was really deep in there, wiggling around in delight. Chel brushing her fingers over Miguel's crotch as she turned to leave. "Come see me in one, no, two hours and we'll have ourselves another threeway. I'll be waiting."

Miguel just shook his head. Tulio worried his head wasn't in the game. His partner literally had his head up Chel's ass. Then again, it was quite an ass.

A/N Once again a big thank you to Chaos for allowing me to post this here, I highly recommend you guys go check out their account if you enjoyed this fic.

aryion . c o m

/g4/gallery/Chaos


	11. Ariel Eats Fish

Contribution  
Title: Ariel Eats Fish  
Author: Newcomer  
Categories: The Little Mermaid  
Characters: Ariel, King Triton  
Contains: Vore, Mermaid, Swallowed Whole

Fin swam as hard as he could, following his friend as she darted in and out between the formations of rock and coral that dotted the bottom of the sea floor, occasionally getting a glimpse of her emerald-green scales or her bright red hair before she disappeared once again. The young fish was exhausted from swimming for so long, but felt that he had to keep going for her sake. It was a great honour to be friends with the princess, his mother had told him, greater than any treasure or wonder that could be found on the sea floor. And he did enjoy her company; she was smart, kind, and often brought fun and excitement into his life. That was why he was following Princess Ariel now, further than he had ever gone from the safety of Atlantica, in search of some new surface-dweller wreck she had discovered.

Fin didn't understand Ariel's fascination for the world of the surface dwellers, as the stories his parents had told him- about how the surface-dwellers ate people, and how there wasn't any air to breathe- had soiled any idea of going there for himself. But the princess seemed to fantasize about it, even creating a shrine of surface-things she had found in a hidden grotto. When Ariel came to him this morning, excitedly gushing about her latest discovery, Fin couldn't help but get caught up in her excitement as well. And, he had to admit, there was something about exploring those wooden wrecks with her that he enjoyed.

"C'mon, Fin, it's right up ahead!" Fin snapped out of his thoughts as Ariel's voice called out to him. She was floating just ahead of him, illuminated by a ray of sunlight that broke through the deep, dark waters of the ocean. Her tail swished back and forth in excitement, causing her body to bob up and down as she waited for him to catch up, her hair floating around her head in a thick cloud that nearly obscured her face. At least, until she brushed it aside, revealing her smiling, angelic face. But if you asked Fin, Ariel was prettier than any old angel-fish. While some fish disliked the upper-halves of merpeople, Fin thought they were oddly nice. The way their limbs moved with their tail as they swam, their luxurious hair, their pale skin, their expressive faces... it helped that Ariel was gorgeous, even by the standards of the merpeople themselves.

And, well, it helped that her tail was thick in all the right places.

"Coming, Ariel!" Fin called out to her. Grinning, Ariel excitedly began to swim once more, Fin swimming hard after her. Eventually, as more and more distance was put between them, Fin began to swim faster than he had ever before, closing his eyes as he vaguely followed in Ariel's direction. Which is why he was surprised to bump into her tail just a few seconds later, as the young princess had stopped in her tracks. The sensation of her soft scales rubbing against his face sent a jolt of electricity through his body, shocking him out of his concentration. "S-sorry A-A-Ariel!" Fin stammered in apology, embarrassed, quickly darting away from her rear end. The princess didn't seem to notice, though, her eyes and attention turned downward; following her gaze, Fin let out a few bubbles in shock as he noticed the gigantic wreck below them.

The boat stretched far across the ocean floor, much bigger than even the few blue whales that Fin had occasionally seen near Atlantica. A massive hole in the wooden structure's side revealed its interior, of which there were multiple floors; surface-things of all shapes and size spilled out of the hole, but for every one that lay buried in the sand, glittering in the light, Fin knew that there were ten more waiting to be discovered in the depths of the sunken ship. The dark, gaping, forbidden depths of the sunken ship.

"Er, Ariel, m-maybe we shouldn't go inside?" Fin suggested. Ariel didn't reply, instead diving down towards the ship. Fin followed behind her, growing ever more nervous as they entered the dark atmosphere of the boat's interior, still at her side in spite of the fear he felt.

"Oh my gosh!" Ariel gasped, as she turned the corner into one of the ship's rooms.

Fin fidgeted nervously, darting behind Ariel's back. "W-what is it?"

"Fin, look at all this!" Ariel replied, her voice quivering with excitement. Fin reluctantly opened his eyes, which widened at the sight in front of him. The room was stocked full of treasure, which seemed to overflow from every corner. Glittering gold in a variety of shapes, shimmering gemstones in a multitude of hues, and pieces of exquisitely crafted jewellery, as well as a large amount of pearls, for some reason. Ariel reached into the pile, brushing aside the golden coins to unearth a gleaming silver thing. It had a handle with a base on one end and an open, concave part on the other. Ariel looked into it, like she did the long tube thing with glass in it that she had shown him on one of their visits to her grotto.

"Do you see anything?" Fin asked, his curiosity starting to outweigh his fear as time passed.

"No," Ariel replied, flipping the thing over to examine the bottom now, running her fingers over every inch of thing as she tried to figure out what the surface-dwellers used it for. "Hmmm... oh, I get it!" Gripping the thing by the handle, she dug it into the mound of gold, using it to scoop up some of the coins. "This must be for carrying all the gold!"

"Ohhh... yeah, that makes sense."

"And- oh! Look over here! And THIS! Oh, and that thing over there!"

Ariel and Fin explored the ship for several hours, with Ariel pointing out the things she knew about and excitedly experimenting with the things she didn't, with Fin gradually becoming more and more at ease with his surroundings. Ariel picked out a few of the more interesting items to carry back to her growing horde, stowing others away in the various nooks and crannies of the ship so she could come back for them later. She was wearing some of the jewellery; gold bangles, rings, necklaces and the like and carrying the silver tool she had discovered when the duo exited the ship with smiles on their faces. However, when they noticed the sun dipping down into the horizon, and their surroundings growing darker as night began to fall, their smiles disappeared.

"Oh, no," Ariel said, "daddy's going to be so mad at me..."

"What are we going to do?" Fin asked, his nervousness returning.

"It's not safe to be out at night, so I think we should stay here until morning," Ariel replied, turning back to the ship. Fin followed behind her as she entered the ships bunkroom. Picking one of the bunks that hadn't suffered too much damage, Ariel settled in on the water-logged, algae-covered mattress. Fin was about to pick a bed of his own, when Ariel spoke up. "You can sleep with me if you want, Fin. I don't mind."

Fin just about lost his kelp at that. "U-uh, are you sure Ariel?" She patted the mattress in reply, nodding; her slim body took up very little space, even with her tail. Fin swam over, settling down beside her, and was about to close his eyes when Ariel suddenly scooped him up. He watched, wondering what she was doing, as she pressed him against her warm belly, just below her seashell-clad breasts. Fin looked up at her in confusion, and was greeted with a gentle smile in return.

"Thank you for coming with me today, Fin," Ariel said, softly. Her hand began to stroke along his back and dorsal fin, sending a shiver down Fin's spine.

"Y-you're welcome, Ariel." Ariel beamed at him, continuing to stroke along his back. Her gentle, repeated touch, combined with the young fish's tiredness and the soft, comfortable flesh that he was resting on, quickly caused him to drift off to sleep.

Fin was awoken with a start by a long, drawn out growl coming from directly underneath him. He glanced downward, looking at Ariel's soft stomach as it let out another rumbly gurgle. Ariel lifted the hand that was pinning him to her stomach to rub at her eyes, and Fin swam up to her head as she got up. "Sorry, Fin, I must be hungry from skipping dinner. Did you see any kelp growing nearby when we swam here?" Fin shook his head in reply, and Ariel frowned. Early morning light was starting to filter in through the cracks of the sunken ship, but it was still somewhat dark out. "Well, let's see if we can't find something nearby, okay?"

The two swam out of the crack in the ship's hull, going their separate ways while still staying close enough to be in earshot of each other as they searched for something to eat. Fin eventually ducked under a rocky outcropping, and found a bed of seaweed for his troubles. Excited, he began to swim back towards his friend, keeping one eye on the rocky area where he made his discovery as he went, while the other kept a lookout for Ariel. Eventually he spotted her, and he shifted his fins to swim towards her head. "Ariel! Ariel, I've found something you can eat!" Fin's eyes darted between her and the area where he had found the kelp, but like before he was concentrating on moving and not on his destination. He felt a slight shift in the waters as Ariel turned around to look at him, but kept swimming, only looking forwards to see where he was going when he felt the water heat up minutely, and felt his underbelly touch against something soft and smooth. His surrounding had become dark, but through the little light that managed to sneak in behind him he could barely make out his surroundings; pink, twitching flesh framed his vision, glistening with mucous, as well as the pearly white teeth that could only belong to a merperson. It took him a second to realize what had happened, during which his body continued to propel him forward towards the dark abyss that lay at the back of the cave, his head brushing against the dangling flesh that hung above it; he had swam right into Ariel's open mouth.

Ariel stared down at the wriggling form below her nose, her crossed-eyes wide not only at this turn of events, but at the taste of her fishy friend named Fin, who had just lodged himself headfirst into her mouth after saying he had found something she could eat. 'He couldn't mean...?' she thought, as his tail wiggled, rubbing his tasty body against her tongue and causing his head to press into her gullet. Her eyes started to flutter, and her belly let out a hungry moan as she pressed her tongue against Fin's underbelly.

Fin expected Ariel to spit him out, but instead her tongue reared up, pressing him against her palette and sending him deeper inside of her hungry maw. "Ariel? What-" he was cut off as his head started to enter her gullet, the tight muscles of her throat cutting him off as Ariel tasted him further, licking up along his sides and fins as well as his stomach. His confusion turned to panic when he heard a low rumble come up from her throat; a low moan that signified that she enjoyed his taste. He started to thrash around as the mucous lining her throat got in his gills, making breathing difficult; his wild movements only working to inch him further towards Ariel's oesophagus. Then he felt the already tight confines of Ariel's body close in around him, as the mermaid took her first swallow.

Ariel brought one hand up to her throat, as it stretched to fit Fin inside, tracing the bulge he made. 'He must really like it in there,' she thought to herself- interpreting his struggles as happy wiggles- an idea which made her giggle. She didn't have a clue why he wanted her to eat him, but after sampling his rich taste she was all too happy to oblige. Using her other hand, she held Fin's wiggling body steady, shoving him in a little further before taking another large gulp. Most of Fin's upper body was inside of her now, leaving only his flapping tail in the open waters.

Fin's struggles weakened as his gills became clogged with Ariel's mucous, leaving him barely able to breathe; his body was tightly compressed by Ariel's gullet, which rippled and kneaded his scaled-flesh as it worked him further inside itself. The interior of her throat was unbearably hot compared to the cool Atlantic waters he was used to, which combined with the lack of oxygen and the firm muscles that threatened to break his bones made him beg for escape. His hopes were shattered when Ariel took another swallow, fully engulfing his body in hers; he could feel her tasting his tail, swishing it around her mouth, before she took another huge gulp, bringing it to the entrance of her oesophagus. One more swallow sealed his fate, sending him on a slow, steady path to the mermaid princess's stomach, the excited beat of her heart and the squishing sounds of her throat muscles dragging him downward to her waiting belly reverberating in the young guppy's skull.

Ariel traced Fin's descent to her belly with one finger, licking her lips to gather the remnants of his taste with a dreamy expression on her face. The bulge he made quickly disappeared past her collarbone, but she could still feel his faint twitches as he slipped past her breasts. She couldn't help but let out a moan as he stretched her throat, which became a pleased gasp when Fin's head started to press into her lower oesophageal sphincter. She stroked her tummy as her friend began to spill out into it, his struggles renewing once his gills escaped the chocking grasp of her throat. "Oh, Fin... that was amazing! You're so tasty, I wish I could eat you again!" she complimented, earnestly; she still didn't understand why Fin had offered himself up to her, but she was glad he did.

"ARIEL! HELP ME!" Fin cried. The inside of the princess's belly had some water, but it was quickly disappearing, leaving only the tight embrace of her mucous-lined stomach, caustic stomach acid, and one very panicked fish. The slick walls rippled, churning its living contents hungrily as he tried to find an escape, a way for his voice to be heard. He could feel Ariel's hand through the walls of her belly, and he tried to flail against it, to maybe try and give her some indication that he was in distress.

"Woah!" Ariel exclaimed, feeling Fin's movements inside her. Once again, she interpreted his actions as approval, or at the very least not the struggles of a dying fish. Grinning, she patted her stomach appreciatively, unable to hear the last gasps of her former friend as lack oxygen caused him to slip into unconsciousness. Just before he did, though, he heard her last words to him; "Thanks for the meal..."

Ariel's father, King Triton, was understandably furious once she arrived back at the palace later that day, but his anger quickly turned to sympathy when Ariel explained that her friend, Fin, had been eaten by a shark while they were off playing, and that she had escaped the shark by hiding away. Even so, he had requested that his littlest daughter stay close to the castle for a while, to alleviate his own worries. Over the first few days Ariel spent inside, a gnawing hunger grew inside of her that no number of vegetarian delicacies could quench. Soon after, the castle's population of fish staff members began to noticeably decrease, while Ariel's shapely body noticeably increased in size.

Ariel darted stealthily in and out of the halls of her father's palace, stealthily following behind a plump looking fish that made her mouth water. She bit her lip as she felt the dying struggles of the fish already inside her stomach, their desperate flailing sending a shiver up her spine as they fruitlessly attacked the walls of her belly. Their random, chaotic movements were almost like a massage to her, and she ran her hand along her belly to mimic the feeling from outside. Her other hand went up to her mouth to suppress a giggle as their struggles reignited, strengthening the feeling; a part of her felt bad about eating so many of her father's subjects, but at the same time it was almost impossible not to. She had gotten a taste- not just the flavour of those she consumed, but their struggles as they slid down her throat and into her tummy, and even the excitement of hunting her prey, of cornering them or merely grabbing them as they swam about their lives before gulping them down- and now it was impossible not to indulge whenever she could.

And indulge she did; in particular, she had quite a good haul today, her abdomen positively stuffed with fish, giving her a small, barely noticeable gut- that, on occasion, would jiggle with the weight and movement of its catch. Truthfully, she wasn't even that hungry any more, but after seeing the fish she was tracking enter one of the less used wings of the palace she couldn't help herself; who knew when an opportunity like this would present itself again, after all? And besides, she was reminded as her belly gave out a low moan, she'd have more room soon enough, once her current occupants were softened up enough to pass into her intestine. It's possible that one or two of the smaller ones might even survive long enough to wiggle around in her guts, a treat she had enjoyed once or twice before.

Still, she couldn't think about that now, not while she was trying to catch her latest snack. Ariel swam in the shadows, a good distance behind the oblivious fish she was after now. Eventually, she saw her opportunity, and swam rapidly, easily catching up with her soon-to-be-meal with her powerful tail muscles (which, her new diet had done wonders towards strengthening). The fish turned its head to look at her, and opened its mouth in greeting, only for its words to die as Ariel opened her own mouth, her maw gaping wide enough that he could see a good distance down her throat. The fish was so shocked, in fact, that he could barely register what was happening until he was halfway down her gullet, Ariel's hands wrapped around his body as she greedily stuffed him inside of her humid jaws.

"H... HEL-" the fishes cry was cut off as Ariel clamped a hand around his head, squeezing his mouth tightly shut to keep even a whisper from escaping. She greedily swallowed, practically slurping the poor fish up like a strand of seaweed noodles. She had discovered quickly that the swimming motions fish made when trying to escape not only felt good tickling and rubbing her insides, but also served to make swallowing them easier. In just a few seconds she had swallowed almost all of the fishes' body, leaving only his head inside her mouth. She closed her lips with a smirk, her throat still bulging from the fishes' body, as she began to taste his head; the fish screamed incoherently, but the noise was audible only to her, and soon died down as the fish consumed what little oxygen was available inside her mouth, soon falling silent.

"Ariel?"

Ariel swallowed immediately after hearing the voice behind her, shivering as she felt the large fish descend into her waiting belly. Placing a hand on her stomach to mask any movements, she smiled brightly, turning around to face her father, King Triton. "Oh, hello daddy!" she said innocently, not a hint of guile in her voice.

"Ariel... I'm sorry, my daughter, I only sought to keep you safe from harm, but now I see that my worries have only caged you. I can't let my fears rule us both, so I've decided to let you explore as you once did. I only ask that you stay cautious, and avoid the dangers I've warned you about- for both our sakes."

"Oh, thank you daddy!" Ariel gasped, throwing her arms around her father, hugging him tightly. Triton chuckled, patting her on the back; for a moment, he swore he could hear someone talking nearby. But, he decided, it was probably just his imagination.

Gilligan heard the tell-tale gentle rapping of knuckles against the roof of his parent's house, and he quickly swam outside to greet his new friend. He had been surprised when Princess Ariel first spoke to him, surprised that someone as important as her could be interested in being friends with a guppy like him, but he had quickly struck up a friendship with the young princess. He quickly swam outside, only to bump headfirst into the pale expanse of Ariel's belly; a small, cute muffin top that had stayed despite the numerous games they had played. "Whoops," he laughed, "guess I should watch where I'm going, huh Ariel?"

Ariel smiled in response. "Say, Gilligan, you're not going to believe this, but I found this HUGE wreck not too far outside of Atlantica..." She pointed, off in the distance. Gilligan turned towards the direction she pointed, and was off like a bolt of lightning.

"Race you there!" he called out.

Ariel licked her lips, her gentle smile briefly replaced by a predatory grin before she chased after him.

A/N A/N A big thank you to Newcomer for allowing me to post this here, I highly recommend you guys go check out their account if you enjoyed this chapter, below is the web address to the original fic.

: / / aryion . c o m  
/g4/view/401411


	12. Happy Halloween 2017

Title: Dinner With Kaa  
Characters: Shanti, Kaa  
Categories: The Jungle Book 2  
Contains: Underage, Stripping, Vore, **Death**  
Written With: Dark Rissing  
Started: 28/10/2017  
Finished: 28/10/2017

This had to be one of her worst ideas. She was only a child and she was deliberately walking into the jungle at night, yet here she was, a pre-teen girl walking between the dark, lush vegetation with nothing more than a torch to illuminate her path.

The small girl was slender, with long black hair, brown eyes, dark skin, a tiny red Bindi on her forehead, pink lips, black eyebrows and long lashes, dressed in a white belly choli, exposing her midriff and purple ankle-length skirt, and gold hoop earrings.

The Indian girl was on a mission, to find her friend and adoptive brother, Mogwli who had been taken from their village by a large bear while a tiger was creeping about the village, causing all the adults to focus all their attention on the big cat, not realizing the presence of the giant bear, leaving the girl as the only witness as to what happened, so she decided to face her fears of the jungle and try to rescue her adoptive brother.

"Mowli! She called as she walked deeper and deeper into the jungle, away from her home village. "Mowgli where are you?!" She continued calling, unaware that her cries were been heard by someone other than the boy she sought.

Up in the trees, a giant python was coiled round the large branches. The serpent groaned as it pulled another thorn from his face with his tail. He was an enormous, slender Indian python with golden, yellow skin, yellow eyes, golden brown spots on his back, the night making it appear as though he possessed green skin and dark green spots on his back.

"Ouch." He cried. "Ohh that bear and that man cub and their stupid dance routines…one day…one day I'll get my coils round him."

"Mowgli!" The voice called again.

"Ugh now what?" The snake groaned as he raised his head, surprised to hear the feminine cries, calling out a rather familiar name. "Now what's this?" Slithering along his branch, his eyes bulged as he caught sight of Shanti. "Well, well, well…" The snake licked his lips with his forked tongue, smirking as he eyed up the young girl, apparently his luck was starting to turn. "A female man cub, all alone in the jungle at night…what a delicioussss ssssurprise." He slithered back over his branch, rustling the leaves that hid him from view, alerting the girl that she was not alone.

"Wh-Who's there?" Shanti called, her voice trembling as she turned round, brandishing her flaming torch like a sword to defend herself, hoping to catch site of and ward off any predators lurking nearby. "Mowgli is that you?"

"Hehehe." She heard someone chuckle, she turned again spinning on her heel, gasping in surprise as she came face to face with a large snake.

"Excussssse me." Chuckled the python as his eyes started changing, forming spirals of colours. "Are you lossst?"

Shanti gasped, her voice catching in her throat, her response lost, her eyes losing focus as she began to stumble about, following the snake's slightest motion, her eyes filling with the swirling colours of the predator, her body slowly relaxing, her hand opening as her arms fell to her side, releasing her torch, a small smile appearing upon her face as she fall prey to the serpent's hypnotic stare.

"Hmm are you all alone little girl?" Asked the snake as he stretched closer to the girl; the movements of his head being followed closely by Shanti like she was a moth being drawn to a flame. "Are you lonely little one?" His forked tongue slithering out from his mouth and dragging it along her cheek, sampling her essence, her delectable flavour, the python shuddered in pleasure, moaning at her taste, his tail stretching towards the hypnotised the girl, lifting her chin before allowing her head to drop a few times to create a nodding motion.

"Hmm hmm don't worry I can keep you company...yessss?" The snake chuckled, nodding his head, Shanti mimicking his actions with her goofy smile.

"Yesss that's right we can keep each other company…you don't need Mogwli…now do yooou, just me." He eyed the still nodding girl…

' _Hmmm all that cloth could be a problem...I want to enjoy this girl cub, especially after that bear and the man cub's dance routine.'_ Kaa mused.

"Hmm how about you remove those clothes child? Trusssst in meeee." Kaa hummed.

Shanti began to slowly start moving her hands towards the hem of her top. "Yessss come on…you can trussssst in meeee my dear." Slowly the white cloth was raised, exposing the girl´s dark skinned stomach, then her small breasts before finally the clothing was pulled over her head and she allowed it to fall to ground in a loose pile, her torso now exposed to the night air, her nipples hardening.

"That'ssss good." Smiled Kaa. "Now the resssst." Kaa chuckled, nodding his head towards the skirt, shanti drunkenly nodding her head with the snake's, her hands falling, grasping at the fabric of her skirt and slowly she loosened it at her waistline before allowing it to fall to the ground, pooling around her feet, leaving her slender legs exposed, her intimate area only clothed with a white loincloth, she hooked her thumbs around the waistband and pulling it down her legs as bent over, stopping as it reached her knees before she released the fabric, allowing the cloth to fall onto the purple puddle round her feet, leaving her ass and hairless pussy exposed to the cool air.

"Good girl now lay down, trusssst in meeeee." Sung the snake in his raspy voice, smirking as the girl stepped forward, swaying erratically with each step until she fell onto her small, soft ass and began to lay down, her head lying on a rock, staring up at the large serpent.

Kaa slithered down the trunk of his tree until he was dragging the upper part of his long body along the ground. Shanti's smile goofily as she stared at the large python as his head moved towards her feet, his tongue flicking out of his maw, tickling her dusty sole as he sampled her taste and scent.

"Deliciousssss." Kaa snuffled, his forked tongue curling over the top of her foot and round her toes before tickling her sole.

He began to open his maw to an unnatural size, his forked tongue retreating before wrapping round her exotic feet and forcing the limp limbs together as he stretched his mouth over them, his mouth easily eclipsing her feet, her heels sitting on the base of his maw as the top snapped down over her toes and onto the tops of her feet.

Kaa began to inch his way forward, groaning as he swallowed down her small feet and taking her ankles fully into his mouth.

Shanti continued to watch on with her goofy grin. Kaa began to climb up Shanti's body, her slender legs been forced together as the slid down his throat and the serpent reached her thighs.

"Sssso deliciousssss." The snake groaned, his tongue snapped out and caressed the girl cub's virgin pussy, slathering at the taste as he swallowed her thighs and took her waist into his mouth, the outline of her lower body fully visible in the Serpents coils as he continued to devour her.

Kaa's tongue poked at Shanti's hairless pussy again, this time his tongue slipping in, he smirked as his prey's entire body shuddered in response, he loved feeling his prey squirm inside of him.

Shanti began to blink, her swirled coloured vision darkening and blurring, she continued to blink until shapes began to form and she began to realize how hot and wet her legs felt while feeling as though they were been compressed. She groaned, trying to force her legs to part, her efforts in vain, something strong forcing her legs together as the wet feeling slowly slid up her body.

Shanti continued to blink. Finally the blurry images sharpened and took shape, her eyes bulging as she saw the head of a giant snake, her heart skipping a beat as she realized from her stomach down she was inside the snake. She began to struggle and thrash, screams erupting from her lips.

The python merely chuckled and swallowed down her hips and young pussy, taking her stomach into his mouth.

"Aieeee! Help! Mowgli!" Shanti screamed as she reached back, gripping the rock she laid on, almost trying to dig her blunt nails into it as she tried to pull herself out of the giant snake's mouth.

Kaa smirked at her preys attempt and swallowed again, his mouth clamping down on her chest, his forked tongue thrashing out and licking at her nipples, chuckling as her scream was interrupted by a startled moan, his prey squirming more. She tried to keep screaming but he kept teasing her pointed nipple with his quick tongue, enjoying how it made her squirm uncomfortably and try to kick her legs and yet still be unable to move. Her screams becoming groans, one hand came back from the stone, curling into a fist, she began to pound on his head, winced, glaring at the girl as he swallowed again, forcing both her arms up as he took in her torso up to her neck, his tongue flicking out again and attacking the sensitive dark skin, smirking as she tried to scream and giggle at the same time, no long able to strike him due to how he held her.

He swallowed again and pulled her chin to his mouth, her breathing was becoming more erratic, he could feel, taste and smell her delectable fear. So delicious.

Noooo!" Shanti screamed as she tried to thrash and kick the snake's inside, only managing to wiggle around inside of him, her body trapped within him. "Help! Help!"

Kaa chuckled, loving how her squirms felt, the great python swallowed again, taking the entirety of her head into his mouth and the start of her arms, the thin limbs pressing against her cheeks. Her hair tickling the bottom of his maw.

"Aieeee!" Shanti screamed Kaa´s tongue flickered over her face, sliding over the corner of her eye, to her cheek, dragging over her nose, then her mouth, briefly silencing her scream as she gasped and tried to move her face away from the tongue, thrashing about inside his mouth. The forked tongue passed over to her other cheek, then her forehead, savouring her taste Kaa swallowed again, the girl's head descending into his 'neck' the little Indian girl trying to look up one last time, catching a glimpse of the dark jungle and her arms flailing about outside the serpent's mouth.

Kaa swallowed again taking Shanti's arms into his mouth, up to her elbow and submerging the small girl into darkness as her head was submerged in his darkness, his gooey muscular inside squeezing him firmly.

The serpent swallowed again, her arms sliding down his throat until only her wrists remained outside of his mouth, he swallowed again, smirking as he took her tiny hands into his mouth, the girl grabbing at his forked tongue as her wrists started to descend into his throat.

One last swallow and the last of Shanti's body was swallowed down, from the tips of her fingers to her toes she was been squeezed by the python's body, waiting to be digested as she continued to descend down his long body.

"Hmm hmm." The snake hummed happily. "Now ssssshe was a good meal." He licked his lips enjoying the remnants of Shanti´s taste and scent. He turned and looked over his great body, most of it still hanging in the tree above, seeing the great lump that that girl cub had made, he could clearly make out her nude under developed body as she lightly struggled and squirmed inside him. "My thankssss young girl-cub." He turned and began to slither back up his tree, enjoying his meals squirms, where he would wait for his meal to digest, leaving behind only a pile of discarded clothes and extinguished torch which would soon be the only evidence of the girl cub stepping foot in the jungle.

Shanti continued to thrash about inside the serpent that devoured her, her arms pinned over her head and fully extended, by the snake's insides, she could barely breath, even in the darkness she felt her vision blurring as she threatened to lose consciousness, knowing and dreading the fact that should she lose consciousness she would never wake up again and that she would be digested.

A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)

Now starting from the 1st November (2017) I am starting an event/contest, so what do you say we all get into the Christmas Spirit, from the 1st November until the 24th December you can send me a chapter for any of my anthologies on here featuring a Christmas theme, the winner of this contest will see their work chapter posted on Christmas Day, and runner ups will be posted approaching the day with their placements.

If you want you can have yourself written as anonymous if you don't want your name on the chapter.

I will determine which chapter is the winner of the contest by the use of a simple criteria.

Grammar

Creativity

Fetishes (Rarity in each anthology)

Christmas Theme

Characters (In character)

Detail/Description

And please note I will fix any grammar errors I locate in each submission before publication.


	13. From Riches To Rags

Title: From Riches To Rags  
Characters: Snow White, The Evil Queen  
Categories: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves  
Contains: Underage, Lesbian, Stripping, Futanari, Slavery, Anal, Rape, Blowjob, Cervical Sex, Mild Inflation  
Written With: Dark Rissing  
Started: 23/11/2017  
Finished: 25/11/2017

The castle was dark and cold, unforgiving like the winter night. The corridors only illuminated by the torches on the pillars and walls. Footsteps echoed throughout the corridor as a group of people strolled through the stone corridor.

The group was formed of four maids, easy to be identify by their uniforms; based on that of the French Maids the queen had been fond of, only there's had been altered to leave their breasts exposed, some supporting scars and scabs or even the odd bruise, the queen was very fond of punishing her maids, they were certain she got off on it but they dared not say it. In the centre of the group was a single girl concealed by a dirty brown cloak and while been fully clothed seemed to be the only one showing the signs of discomfort and fear while the maids didn't seem bothered by the situation in the slightest.

The group moved in silence the only sound made by their combined orchestra of footsteps as they approached large double ebony doors. One of the maids stepped forward from the group and lightly knocked on the thick door.

"Who is it?" A controlled, icy voice sounded from the other side of the door, causing the girl in the centre to shudder, the maids merely flinching in response to greeting. The cloaked figure took a step back but was stopped by the maids behind her, forcing her to step back forward.

"It's Eve your highness." Answered the volunteered maid. "We have brought your most recent offering as you commanded."

The door immediately opened, a collective gulp was heard among the maids, the girl in the centre stumbling back. The room was, the doors seeming to open on their own.

"Bring her to me now!" The icy voice sounded again.

Eve; the maid stepped forward, the others following closely, forcing the girl in the centre to come with them. The cloaked figure wasn't exactly eager to enter but a few light shoves and bumps from the maids forced her to enter.

The room was dark but as their eyes adjusted the maids each saw the familiar sites, regal mirrors decorating the walls, a crystal chandelier hanging in the centre of the sealing, a large four poster bed with purple velvet curtains surrounding it, the south wall lined with a long wardrobe, known to be filled with elegant gowns, shoes and royal jewellery, the floor carpeted in thick maroon carpeting that silenced their footsteps the second they entered the room.

At the North side of the room stood a feminine figure in front of a large mirror that seemed different from the others though none of the maids knew why, neither did the girl in the centre.

"So this is her?" There was that icy voice again. "This little brat is really that foolish king's last offering in his request for aid, to not be erased from the map?" The figure turned round revealing a cold beautiful woman with a serene, unfeeling face and a slender figure. She possessed pale skin, bloody lips, emerald eyes and seemingly pencilled-on eyebrows; wearing a purple gown with long sleeves and a red rope belt tied around her waist. She wears a black balaclava that covered her ears, neck and hair, leaving her face exposed. She wore a long black cloak that appears to be part of the cowl. The cloak lined with red on the inside and the bottom of the cloak is lined with white fur. She has a high white collar attached to her cloak. She also wears a golden pendant that seems to connect with the collar. She also wears orange-yellow high-heel pumps. To top off her royal appearance, she wears a golden crown atop her head with five spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike.

"Reveal her." The queen ordered.

Two of the maids gripped the cloak roughly before tearing it away, revealing the small girl hidden by it.

There, trembling in place was a terrified 14 year old girl with lips red as a rose, hair black as ebony styled in a bob and parted in the middle with a red headband with a bow, and skin white as snow. She was dressed on a court dress consists of a dark blue bodice with a high white collar; her short puffy sleeves are a lighter blue colour than her bodice and the red cloth poking through exemplifying the "slashing" design. A long and shapeless yellow skirt with white petticoat that flows right down to her ankles with tan pumps decorated with yellow bows.

The queen smirked as she looked over the pure maiden before her, that king had been so desperate that he'd sent his youngest daughter as a tribute to ask for their aid, for all intense and purposes the girl was now her possession to do with as she wishes, whether it be to work her like a dog, beat her into a bloody puddle or hang her from the battlement, she was hers to use and break.

"Leave us." She ordered and the maids each bowed their heads before silently leaving the room. Some glancing back at the girl with an expression of sorrow or pity before the door closed behind them.

Leaving Snow alone in the dark with the cruel woman.

Grimhilde snapped her fingers, the room suddenly illuminated as torches that lined the walls just short of the ceiling illuminated with flames, the flickering light source only causing the queen to appear even more demonic and intimidating.

"So…you are…excuse me were, the princess Snow White." The queen said, eyeing up the young girl like a gamey piece of meat, disgust set upon her face. "For a former princess I must say you are a pathetic little thing, your skin is so pale you look positively ill, your arms are too bony, chest so flat and so much baby fat on your face, and no manners to speak of."

"Your majesty, Queen Grimhilde…I'm sorry if I acted rude…it wasn't intentional." Snow stammered, lifting her skirt to curtesy.

"Shut it!" Hissed the queen; her icy tone causing the former princess to step back in fear. "As I said, no manners, especially not fit for your former station." She stepped towards Snow. "Tell me child, do you know why you are here?"

"I...I...my father said I was sent here to request aid from yourself...like an envoy for peace." Replied the young girl.

"Envoy of peace?" Mocked the queen; a sly smirk spreading across her lips. "Hahaha you delusional child...you weren't sent...you have been offered." She stated cruelly. "You certainly are not an envoy, your father sent you here as a tribute to request for my aid…for all intense and purposes, by law you are my possession to do with as I wish."

"Tribute?" The princess asked, stumbling back, her body starting to tremble, her fear and confusion evident in her voice.

"Yes, you are mine to break and dispose of however I desire…you are not a princess but my new toy, beneath that of a slave." She took another menacing step towards the girl.

Grimhilde lifted her right hand, snapping her fingers, an explosion of thick purple smoke erupting around her. She vanished from view. The smoke dissipated almost as soon as it appeared, leaving behind the elegant queen attired in black leather boots, a black garter belt, black thong and a tight black bodice pushing up her large breasts.

Snow White paled considerably as she took in the queen's new ensemble. She took another fearful step back as the queen stepped towards her in an almost predatory fashion.

"And now my little slave it's time you learned your place." Grimhilde said.

"N-no please…" Begged Snow. "Your highness this...this is not right…" Her back touched the wall "Please stop…"

"You don't get a say in the matter girl, you belong to me, I make all the choices." Said the queen. "Now come here, before I give you to the swine in the dungeons and string you up." She stopped in the centre of the room. Snow gulped, hesitating. "Now!" The girl's heart skipped a beat and she shakily stepped back towards the queen, walking back to the centre of the room, in front of the terrifying woman.

The queen raised her hand before proceeding to slice, slash and grab at the bodice of Snow's dress, her sharp, manicured dark purple nails tearing through the fabric, revealing the child's small breasts.

"Aiiieeeeee!" Snow screamed as she tried to cover her virgin breasts with her hands.

"Hands at your sides." Snow hesitated, Grimhilde lashed out, clawing Snow's cheek and leaving four thin shallow cuts, blood slowly oozing out, eliciting another startled and pained scream from the girl, one hand going to her cheek. "Hands at your sides, I won't ask again."

Squeezing her eyes she dropped her arms at her side, her eyes welling with tears.

"Look at you...pathetic, and in need of a lot of training." The queen said before taking hold of the former princess's breasts. "Any smaller and I'd think you a child, have you not gone through puberty yet?" She sneered, squeezing the petite mounds forcefully, until her nails started to sink into the tender flesh.

"Ahh…"

"Silence."

Snow's mouth slammed shut, silencing her pained cried. The queen closed her left hand, dragging her nails, leaving a thin red trail over the breasts until her nail closed around her small nipples, she started to pull, smirking at the muffled cry of the girl, she released her hold, the tiny nipple snapping back in place.

Tears started to slide down her cheeks as the Queen took hold of her breast again, the other still in her sharp hold.

She smirked.

"By the time I'm finished with you, you will be begging me to do this every day, your only source of pleasure will be when I hurt you." Said the queen; a dark expression of delight on her face as she admired the red marks that now decorated the pale flesh. "I will mark every inch of your pathetic body, I will drive the point until it has become instinct for you." Her hand dropped from her marred breast and took hold of the yellow skirt. "That you belong to me, now and forever." And with force she began to tear the fabric away, the skirt becoming pitiful rags on the floor at the queen's booted feet, revealing the princess´s white, frilly panties, they even had a tiny pink ribbon them, her slender pale legs now completely exposed.

"Even your underwear is childish." Mocked the queen.

Snow continued to silently cry, her tears starting to drip from her chin.

"Enough with the tears." The queen placed her hand over the frilly panties, lightly pushing her index finger against the covered pussy. "Though if I had a body like that I suppose I would cry too."

"P-Please…" Snow begged, her voice finally escaping her lips, the queen ignoring her as she moved her fingers roughly against the covered clit. Her sharp nails starting to form small holes in the cloth.

The former princess's cries only adding to the queen's amusement. "You haven't seen nothing yet child...and trust me by the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging me to abuse you, I guarantee it." Grimhilde increased the pressure, her manicured nails tearing through the cloth, scratching the bare skin beneath it with the tips.

"N-No please…" Snow tried to grab the wrist of the queen only to be stopped as the queen gripped her own wrist instead in a harsh grip.

"Try that again and I'll break it."

"Ugh…" Snow gasped, gritting her teeth in pain as the queen's fingers teased her cunt.

"If your hands can't remain still I'll give them something to do." The queen stated, she clicked her fingers again, a ring of smoke forming round her waist, just above her own cunt. Snow squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore the abuse of her cunt, her hand was guided towards something; she flinched as she felt her small hands touch something hot and hard.

Opening her eyes she went rigid, her eyes bulging in surprise and horror as she stared down at her hand and what she was holding, a long, large hard, black cock stood firmly just above queen's pussy, massive in her tiny hands.

"W...what...that...that's…"

"Oh so you know what this is?" The queen mocked. "Perhaps you're not as childish as I thought after all." She moved her hand and took hold of Snow's panties. "So I take it you know what's coming next." She tore the panties away, dropping them onto the floor.

Snow didn't even have a chance to scream before the queen forcefully shoved her, the young girl stumbling back and falling onto the floor. Snow scrambled, trying to get back.

"Stay down, spread your legs or I'll have them nailed open." Snow flinched, trembling she laid back down, opening her legs, the Queen stepped forward, taking a knee, her cock closing in on the tiny cunt.

"N-No p-please." Snow begged, trying to cover her pussy with her hands. "Please…"

"You have no say brat, now move your hand or I'm going to have them both removed." Her voice; like ice, cutting straight through the small girl.

"Please…your highness…I beg of you…not there…please anything but that…" Cried Snow; nearly hyperventilating now.

The queen paused for a moment, savouring the delicious display of the crying, trembling child.

"Anything?" She repeated, licking at her canines in a lustful manner.  
"Yes...pleas…anything but this." Snow cried, Grimhilde's dark smile continued to grow.

"Very well I shall not take your purity today…" The queen said, moving her cock away from her new toy's pussy. "But if you disobey me or talk back to me again I'll make you wish I did, with a hot iron poker."

Snow flinched but fearfully nodded.

"Good...now on your fours and stick that pathetic ass in the air…you need to learn your place as my toy, I am going to spank you until you bleed." Grimhilde spat.

Trembling, the former princess turned round, positioning herself on all fours, sticking her ass into the air.

"So small and flat, you couldn't hope to gain any attention with this thing." Grimhilde said, cupping the girl's ass, lightly squeezing it, and pressing her nails into the pale flesh.

The former princess gasped as the queen proceeded to forcefully spread her ass checks, wincing as her tiny, puckering anus was revealed, still waiting for the spanks to collide.

Snow inhaled sharply as she felt the queen's hard cock slowly slide between her ass cheeks and started to push itself against her tiny hole.

"Oh…g-god…no…" Snow whispered, paling considerably.

"Hmm so tight…we'll have to fix that...you really are a child to be this tight." Grimhilde forced her way inside the poor girl, the screams of pain that emerged only spurring her on.

"Aiiieeee!" Snow felt the large cock slowly enter her, squeezing her eyes shut, she felt it widen her…canal…threatening to split her in two, blood starting to ooze out of her ass around the cock as the queen continued to force her way in.

"Ahhh…so tight…" The queen moaned as she reached the half way point.

"Aiiieee!" Snow screamed as the queen began to pump her ass, going deeper and deeper with each penetration, tearing her ass open. "It hurts please ah…stop…ahh…it hurts aiieee!"

"In a week you'll be begging me to pound your ass like this." Moaned Grimhilde as the tight walls squeezed her pulsating member. "Oh so tight…ah…at least…you are good for something ah...aha...ah…"

Tears streamed down Snow´s cheeks as the queen continued to pound her ass, pain filled her, she couldn't even think on anything else. The queen increased the force of her thrusts, forcing

Snow to press her face into the carpet as to fall over.

Grimhilde's moans became higher and higher in pitch, feeling the familiar building pressure in her cock. "Ahh you're so tight…"

"Ah...ah...ah…ahhhhhhhhh!" Snow screamed as Grimhilde's cock erupted, her hot cum, filling her with the hot gooey liquid; her stomach bulging slightly as her insides filled with cum.

"Oh so good!" The queen moaned pulling out with and audible POP. Snow fell fully to the floor, her now owners cum pouring out of her asshole, paralyzed in place as the cum drooled out of her expanded hole.

"At least now your ass will be of some use to me now." Grimhilde mocked as she lightly traced her fingers over the length of her cock. "But look at how dirty you got my cock, covered in your blood and ass juices, with a splash of my royal cum…why don't you clean it?"

Snow turned to look up at her owner, her eyes filled with her tears.

"C...Clean...it?" She repeated, her voice threatening to break.

"Yes. Clean it." Commanded the queen; her voice growing firmer by the second. "You cover it with your filth...you clean it...and if you don't get a move on I'll destroy your pussy."

Snow grew even paler, if not for her breathing and obvious fear one would think she'd died, at hearing threat, with great difficulty the young girl managed to scramble into a seated position, kneeling at the Queen's feet, eye level with the long, hard cock, flinching in pain, her ass burning with pain she looked round for something to clean the member with.

"But what should I clean it with?" she asked timidly.

The queen gave her a cruel smile and stepped closer to the girl, her cock poking the girl's lips, she seemed to get even paler if that was possible.

"With what do you think?...With that whorish mouth of yours!"

Snow's expression of horror seemed to become even more apparent, her lips parting with shock and the tip of the member entering her mouth and grazing her tongue, giving it a small lick on reflex.

"Hmm oh this is a surprise, you know what to do this you little whore?" Grimhilde mocked, enjoying the pleasant sensation of the princess´s tongue against her hard member.

Snow tried to ignore the words of her cruel owner as she began to deliberately lick the tip of the pulsating member, shuddering in disgust at the rancid taste of cock, blood and her own ass mixed in with the salty goo of her cum.

"Is that the best you can do?" Grimhilde mocked. "Put some fucking effort into it."

Flinching and resisting the urge to cry Snow opened her mouth wider and with some difficulty she took the cock into her mouth until a quarter of it filled her mouth and she started to lightly suck and ran her tongue over the foul tasting member.

"Ahh not nearly as tight as your ass but still…" The queen grunted as she placed a hand atop Snow´s head and proceeded to shove and pull it, forcing her to pump her cock. "Hmm it seems that you are finally starting to understand that you are nothing but a toy here, my possession." She pulled Snow's ribbon from her hair and tossed away with the rest of the girl's rags.

Snow continued the movement of her head, crying as she started to cough for air, gagging as the tip of the cock pounded against the back of her throat, but Grimhilde did eventually allow her to pull back enough that she could breathe. Finally Grimhilde lifted her hand from her head, allowing her to pull back.

Finally the girl could breathe but she continued licking the large member until she could no longer taste her own ass on the cock, the blood and cum vanished down her throat.

"Hmm about time you finished…but now you've covered my royal cock in your lowly, disgusting spit." She glanced down at the carpet where her toy sat. "And you managed to stain my beautiful carpet with your disgusting juices." She looked back Snow. "Clean up this mess immediately."

"Um...but there isn't…anything…for me...to use…" Snow replied, still trying to catch her breath.

Grimhilde simply glared at the child. "Use that pitiful excuse you have for a brain girl and use those rags." She spat, pointing aggressively towards the remains of Snow's clothing. "It's not like you'll be needing them anymore."

Snow stared at the remains of her dress, a heart broken expression upon her face, stumbling to her feet with difficulty she tried to walk towards them, struggling not to collapse back to her knees again.

"And take those ugly shoes off, you're my toy now and as far as I'm considered you shall be treated like any other, nothing will belong to you, I'll have the maids toss them and those dirty rags into the incinerator tomorrow." Grimhilde said, her voice cold and controlled, giving her possession a dark look.

Fresh tears falling from her eyes Snow reached down and slid the shoes from her feet, mindlessly dropping them, unsure what to even think as she continued the short journey towards the rags that had once been her favourite outfit. She lowered to her knees and collected two handfuls before standing back up and returning to where she had sat. she began to scrub the stains in the carpet with the rags, tears falling freely as she scrubbed at the cocktail of cum and blood, the stench of her new owner's sex still fresh and burning her nostrils.

The stains soon vanished.

"Now my royal cock and you will thank me for providing you with such an honour."

"Thank you your majesty." Snow reiterated as she took the remaining rags and began to rub the giant cock with them, shivering every time it pulsated and trying to ignore the pleasurable hums her owner allowed to slip as she dried her cock, been careful not cause it to…erupt once again.

Soon the cock was dry and Snow allowed her arms to fall to her sides and let the dirty rags of her former favourite dress fall to the floor.

"Not bad for your first time drying my cock, those small delicate hands seem to be good for something." Grimhilde admired. "No doubt you enjoyed touching my cock." Snow averted her gaze to the floor as her tears started anew again; she wondered how many tears she actually had left.

Grimhilde suddenly lashed out with a powerful kick, knocking the girl onto her back on the flaw, eliciting a startled scream of pain, her eyes squeezing from the initial contact, her legs falling open.

The princess tried to catch her breath as the queen took hold of her legs, pinning them both against the floor, ensuring they remained spread. With a dark smirk she moved her hard member until it pressed against her virgin cunt, stopping just before it forced its way inside of her.

"Wait...b-but y-you said you wouldn't…" Snow cried as the horror set in on her face. "You promised…"

"I never promised you anything toy." Grimhilde replied with a small smile as she pressed her cock against her entrance, her lips starting to part. "You are mine to do with as I wish, I never intended to spare your virginity today, I just wanted to see that look on your face toy." The tip started to enter her.

"Noooooo please aiieee!" Snow tried to move but her owner merely increased the pressure on her pale legs, her stained purple nails digging into her sensitive flesh. "Please stop! Please! Aiieee!" With each plea Grimhilde increased the speed of her cock invading her cunt, her cock forcing Snow's canal to expand at the intrusion, the familiar pain of feeling herself threaten to be torn in two shot through Snow's body, fresh screams of pain erupting from her lips. "Aiiiiieeeee!"

"I don't know where to train you stop screaming or to ensure you never stop." Grimhilde smirked, suddenly forcefully thrusting her cock in Snow's pussy, tearing through the barrier that was her maidenhood.

She locked eyes with her toy, oh the pain, the betrayal, the fear, it was so delicious.

"Say goodbye to your virginity little toy." Another thrust and she fully entered her possession, making out the outline of her cock through the thin layer of skin of Snow's lower stomach.

"Aiiieeeee!" Snow screamed again as her barrier was broken. Blood began to ooze out of her pussy round her owner's cock; the girl now blinded by her own tears as she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back, continuing to scream.

Snow's eyes glazed over as she let out another agonized scream of shock as the tip of the queen's cock smashed into her uterus with another thrust.

"Hahahaha ohhh I'm going to miss this tightness…it feels so good, maybe I should give you a potion to keep you tight." Smirked the queen as she started violently thrust and pound her pussy.

"Ah ah ah ah nooo! Ahhh! Ah ahhh no ahhhhh!" Snow screamed with each thrust of her owner.

"Hahaha oh ummm such ahhh a good ummm screamer hahaha ahhhh!" Grimhilde moaned, feeling the virgin flesh squeeze her hard cock.

Snow's cries filled the night alongside the sound of flesh smacking against flesh, the queen's moans and laughter joining them.

"Ahhh noooooo!" Snow cried as the queen grabbed hold of her breasts and began to pull at her nipples forcefully once again.

"You're tight cunt ahh feels so…ahh…good round my hard cock…ahh…I am definitely going to…ah…keep you tight…I'm so close."

"Ah ah! What ahhh no! Wait don't do it ahhhh no please ahhh not inside ahhh!" Snow screamed.

"If it ahh weren't for your screams…ahh…I would silence you...ummm so close…ah so close…" With one last strong, final thrust Grimhilde came hard and fast.

"Nooooooooooo!" Snow's cries echoing throughout the room, her stomach inflating with her owner's cum.

Tears continued t stream down of the girl's face as the queen pulled out, cum and blood pouring out of the abused cunt.

The queen stood back up to her full height, admiring her handy work.

The broken girl curled into a ball as she silently cried her soul out, her previous immaculate skin decorated with bloody marks, her pussy filled with blood and cum.

"I must say you performed well for your first day." Said the queen. "I look forward to tomorrow where I shall put you to good use again, though next time I won't go so easy on you…I will call for someone to take you to a cell for the night, you shall sleep there until I get something more permanent arranged." She explained, already thinking up of having a wardrobe built with straps and binds so she could simply lock her away like she could any of her other possessions, she stepped up to the young girl and rubbed her hair.

"Welcome to your new life little toy hahahaha!"


	14. The Royal Butt Plug

Title: The Royal Butt Plug  
Categories: Sleeping Beauty  
Characters: Aurora, Phillip  
Contains: Already Shrunk, Giantess, Stripping, Insertion, Anal, Femdom, Masturbation, Licking, Tiny Man  
Started: 05/03/2017  
Finished: 24/11/2017

A young woman with wavy waist-length golden hair, violet eyes, a tall, slender figure and lips redder than the royal roses, her face refined, granting the youth an appearance of maturity despite been only sixteen years of age, she wore a black bodice over a grey-long sleeved calf-length frock with a white petticoat, a black headband upon her head and her feet bare, her soles coated with dirt from the forest.

Aurora moved through the cottage, her cheeks flushed with arousal as she stepped lightly, almost as if dancing, she could hear aunts in the kitchen arguing over what to cook. She opened the aged wooden door and spun inside, closing it behind her and allowing the latch to fall and lock the door, lightly squeaking as it closed, announcing its age.

…

A brown haired man, wearing a tan tunic over a black shirt, with brown pants and boots that frame tightly around his slim but fair built a physique, lay sleeping on a soft surface. He rolled over; rubbing his face against the soft fabric he laid upon, a pleasant scent filling his nostrils, a pungent, rather musky scent. He groaned as he rolled over fully and pressed his face down into the fabric, inhaling the scent deeply, his pants growing tighter than normal as his little soldier stood to attention. He begins to lightly grind his crotch against the fabric.

A colossal shrieking sound tore him from his hormone filled stupor. Cringing harshly he turned on to his side, squinting in the direction of the unholy cry, expecting to see some form of dragon, perhaps even a banshee, however, what he wasn't expecting was to be greeted by the site of a beautiful giant woman.

She danced into the room, her hips swaying happily, the light steps of the giantess shaking the world of the diminutive prince, he stumbled before falling onto his behind, another step and he fell onto his back. He clung to the fabric with all his strength, his knuckles turning white as he rolled over. His heart pounding in his chest as fear coursed through his veins, he hides his face in the silky fabric, immersing himself in that pleasant scent as he focused on the pounding steps.

The shaking stopped and the tiny man timidly looked up as a booming tune filled the air, echoing slightly in his ears. He looked up, his body trembling.

The golden haired giantess hummed a rapid tune, her hips swaying as she stood in place, untying her giant bodice. Phillip felt his mouth grow dry as the beautiful giantess' cleavage came into view as the bodice grew more and more lax before finally the giant removed her bodice and tossed away, her mountainous chest bouncing; her nipples hard peeks. The bodice fluttered down, landing what was roughly a mile from the tiny prince, the ground trembling beneath his tiny form, enticing him to once again grip the scarlet fabric beneath him firmly.

The ground shook as the giantess took another step, the prince's head snapping back to her to see her frock touch down on the ground, a draft slamming into the prince, messing his hair, he hid his face once again until the brief draft from the falling frock faded.

Booming sighs and moans soon filled the room. He looked up and went red from head to toe, a trickle of blood slithering from his nose, his crotch growing tighter as the now naked giantess teased and twisted her nipples, moaning as her other hand traced her pussy through her black panties, she slid onto the giant bed, groaning.

The giant being now out of site Phillip stumbled back to his feet, his hands briefly grazing over his crotch, shivering as his light touch teased the tip of his erect cock. His gaze falling and wincing at just how visible his arousal was, his blush deepened as he spied a faint brown skid mark upon the fabric he stood, he turned round and stumbled back, eyes widening as the fabric fully took shape in his eyes and mind alike. What he had been sleeping in, awoke in and had even hid his face in was the beautiful giantess' panties, internally thankful that he hadn't awoken with his face in the back end of the garb.

"At least she didn't see me in these." He sighed as he carefully stepped out of the scarlet panties, noting just how many pairs of underwear were scattered about the room along with the freshly discarded clothing. Apparently this giantess wasn't the cleanest when it came to her worn clothes.

He looked to the closed door, there was no way he would get through it on his own; there wasn't even enough of a gap at the bottom for him to sneak under. He gulped as his mind processed just what he needed to do…ask the horny giantess for help

He turned his gaze to the giant bed, glad to see the sheet reaching down to the floor, mentally thanking the Lord for the giantess for not been the neatest of people when it came to her room. He ran to the white sheet, reaching to his belt for his trusty dagger, his fingers curling as his hands clasped round…nothing. He felt round for the hilt of his dagger, looking down he paled when he saw the empty sheath.

He was completely unarmed…but that didn't change the fact he still needed the beautiful giantess' help, her moans were once again filling the room. His stomach dropped, dread filling the logic side of his mind whilst his erection continued to harden with excitement as his mind returned to the naked beauty, like a divine goddess.

He gripped the sheet firmly and began to pull himself up, trying to brace himself with his feet only to nearly lose his balance and fall so he resigned to pulling himself up with only his arms, pulling his knees up to his chest he began to ascend the sheet, his arms burning, his body sweating, breathing ragged.

He reached the top of the bed and allowed himself to collapse, falling on his front. His heart pounding, his face red, legs trembling as he fought to catch his breath. He looked up turning red from head to toe as he felt the crotch of his pants grew tight as her cock strained against the fabric.

His vision filled with the divine site of the blonde giantess, sat upright in her bed, her back pressed against headboard, her legs bent, flashing the tiny prince her ass and sopping, juicy pussy, her mountainous breasts bouncing rapidly as her fingers rubbed harshly against her wet cunt, her moans filling the air.

Her neck craned back as she thrusted her hips, her moans growing in frequency and pitch as her colossal body shuddered, her legs tensing and pulling up as she came.

Phillip's eyes widening as the giantess pussy erupted, her hot, milky white magma spewing and splashing down on him, knocking the tiny prince onto his back, gasping for breath as the thick liquid partially glued him to the bedsheet.

The giantess' eyes opened, her bosom heaving as her heart pounded beneath her mountainous breasts. She spied something wriggling in her peripheral vision, her gaze moved, squinting, she spied a tiny man in a miniscule puddle of her cum, she felt her heart skip a beat, the burning between her loins intensifying, she squirmed in place, grinding her ass against the bedsheet.

Hesitantly she reached towards the tiny intruder, chewing her lower lip, her breaths filled with tiny gasps of arousal as her delicate fingers curled round the tiny being, shuddering as she felt her sticky cream slide between her fingers.

She felt him squirm and wriggle in her light grip, waving his tiny arms between her fingers, shouting his tiny lungs out, his cries incomprehensible to Aurora's giant ears, hearing only high pitched squeaks from his little visitor as he continued to wriggle, filling the blonde's mind with delicious ideas. She shifted in place as he continued to thrash, powerless in her small hands.

She ran her tongue over her lower lip as she moved into an all fours position, lifting the hand with her captive closer to her face, she could smell her sex on him, her tongue sliding out and washing over him as her fingers parted, her long middle finger pinning him to her soft palm, she wiggled her naked ass as she felt him squirm against her giant tongue.

Phillip froze, stopping his struggles as he was moved closer to the giantess' lips, shivering at the sudden gust caused as the giant woman sniffed his tiny body.

"No please don't eat-" He was silenced as her tongue shot out and glided over him, cleaning his front of her cum, he gasped as he felt his cock throb and strain against his pants at the warm, slick sensations from the giant tongue, his breath becoming ragged again.

Once she was satisfied she draped the intruder in her saliva Aurora licked her lips and began move the tiny man away from her lips, slowly behind herself she lowered her head towards the bed, resting her ear against the sheet as she craned her vision, trying to focus on the once again wriggling man as she used the sides of her curling fist to force her butt cheeks apart, smirking, giggling as she felt the tiny thrashes becoming more erratic, either her little friend was very eager to get to work or to get away, either way…this was going to be incredible.

She gasped as she began to slowly push the man in, tiny head first, her breath catching as she felt her anus widen around his tiny shoulders, flexing around him as if her asshole was trying to swallow him whole. Her gasps turning into moans and sharp breaths as she felt him thrashing his tiny arms inside of her as she began to push in his tiny waist, feeling his legs kick at her cheeks, it kind of tickled. She extended her index finger and lightly pushed it against the soles of his tiny boots, stilling his kicking as she began to push, his arms becoming more erratic, she felt her pussy quiver.

Phillip paled as he watched the hand that held him push past and between the giantess' glorious cheeks, into the canyon that was her ass crack. The light dimmed to a point he could barely see the tree like fingers that held him gently yet so firmly in place. He began to thrash more violently, slamming his fists against the giant fingers but they were unfazed by his strikes.

He looked up, paling even more as he found himself face to face with a small dark cave, a horrid stench curling up from it. He squirmed harder as he felt his head pressed into the puckering anus, which hungrily accepted him inside of it and he was submerged in darkness, his shoulders soon followed, he felt the entrance squeeze them as they were forced through, with a sickening plop his arms joined him and he began to violently kick only to feel a sudden pressure on his feet, he began to thrash about like a tiny worm, desperate to escape, he felt the hole flex around his legs as with help from the giant fingers it slurped him up.

The blonde giantess threw her head back moaning, crying out as she leaned down; pressing her breasts firmly against her bed, moaning as she dragged her breasts against the bedding shaking her ass, her captive's struggles giving her new sensations of pleasure.

The tiny prince gasped, his blind struggles becoming more erratic as the tight channel around him started to convulse, briefly squeezing him tighter than before, before going 'lax' once again before clamping back down on him. The moans of the beautiful giantess becoming louder and higher in pitch; his prison shaking as she enjoyed his struggling. The cavern walls becoming slicker until finally it was like the flood gates were opened and Phillip found himself bathed in warm juices, forcing him back, gasping for breath startled, inadvertently swallowing a mouthful of the blonde's anal juices. The pressure didn't let up even as the liquid forced him out of the dark cavern, forcing the parted cheeks to open a touch more as he was fired from the rectum, slamming down on a soft surface, gasping, choking as he coughed up the juices trying to catch his breath.

The blonde giantess gave one last final cry as she reached her climax, cumming her visitor out of her ass, she heard a small pat as he landed somewhere behind her. She paused, her breast heaving, her eyes still glazed with arousal, her body gleaming with sweat. Slowly she lifted herself, her ass touching down on her heels as she glanced over her shoulder with a lustful expression as she eyed her tiny visitor, squirming in a small puddle of her juice on her pillow, evidently stuck, she felt her pussy throb with desire at the pathetic display, the sensation of power only adding to her pleasure.

Slowly she reached out towards him, plucking him from the puddle of her juices with her thumb and forefinger and dangling him in front of her face, admiring how her he shined with her juices as his tiny arms and legs flailed helplessly.

"P-P-Plea…h-hel…" He cried but the blonde titan couldn't make out anything from his high pitched cries.

She smiled at him as she moved him closer to her lips, his flailing becoming more erratic as did his tiny cries as her lips parted. Her tongue stretched out and washed over him, her eyes closing as she moaned, her tongue pulling him into her mouth as she began to suck on him, her smile widening as pressed him against the top of her mouth, sucking her juices from him and swallowing him down, enjoying his delectable flavour and his tiny struggles, massaging her tongue. Her sticky fingers returning to her pussy as she proceeded to play with herself as her tongue toyed with the tiny man.

Her hungry pussy devoured her fingers, arching her back in pleasure. More. She needed more, turning she felt onto her front, one hand still in her pussy as her arm reached under her bed as her cheeks briefly bulged, she pinned her tiny man back against the top of her mouth and swallowed down the cocktail of her anal juices and her saliva. Her hand soon returned holding a black rather phallic shaped object; her hand retreated from her pussy, sticky cum lines connecting her fingers as she wiggled them.

She inserted her fingers into her mouth, moaning at the fresh dose of her taste, her fingers curling round the tiny boy and plucking him from between her, giving him one last kiss as she swallowed down the cocktail in her mouth and eyed the squirming man with lust filled eyes.

"Aurora! Can you come here dear?" Called a feminine voice from the other room calling her.

Aurora's heart skipped a beat. Gritting her teeth she took a deep breath.

"Just a second!" She called back as she slid off her bed, eyeing her tiny visitor. "We'll finish this later little guy." She said a sly wink. "But for now…" She licked her lips in a seductive manner before reaching back round with the tiny man in hand, forcing her ass cheeks apart and reinserting the struggling man into her puckering anus, moaning, her whole body shuddering as she stood back upright, her pussy quivering as his struggles became more erratic again.

She stepped about the room, her breathing erratic as she clumsily grabbed her discarded panties and slid them back up her slender legs, as she stood back up straight she froze as she felt a familiar wave of pleasure overcome her as her tiny captive managed to struggle deeper into her ass.

"Oh…oh…oh…ahhhhh!" Aurora cried as she reached her limit and creamed her panties, the thin fabric clinging to her pussy. "Oh…oh my…I'm definitely keeping you little guy." She said to herself with a small smile as glanced over her shoulder at her beautifully rounded ass.

"Aurora!" Yelled her aunt again.

"A moment!" She called back as she began dancing about her room, quickly getting dressed again, her body still sticky with sweat, the scent of her sex in the air, the taste of it, her ass and the tiny man fresh in her mouth, and her mind filling with plans for the coming night, of her and her new little friend.


	15. Poor Unfortunate Souls

Title: Poor Unfortunate Souls  
Categories: The Little Mermaid  
Characters: Vanessa (Ursula)  
Contains: Giantess, Femdom, Licking, Vore, Insertion, Masturbation, Swallowed Whole, Chewed  
Requested By: Olivar  
Started: 19/01/2018  
Finished: 19/01/2018

"What a lovely little bride I'll make. My dear I'll look divine." She sung in her stolen harmonic voice, giggling to herself. "Things are working out to my ultimate design." She smirked as pulled out a golden hair pin from her dark brown wavy hair and threw it like a dart at her mirror, striking the face of the angel carving it rested with, pushing the mirror to lean back.

The beautiful woman with voluptuous curves lifted the hem of her vanilla under dress for her wedding gown that squeezed her honeydew melon sized tits together, showing ample cleavage, while highlighting the perfect shape of her ass. She stepped onto her dresser.

"Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be miiiine!" She twirled on her dresser, shattering a purple perfume bottle beneath her black high heels, she rested her pale hand atop the mirror, pulling it back to its original position laughing to herself only to frown as she stared into the mirror and saw her true form staring back.

"Well we can't have that, now can we?" She waved her hand over the mirror, it briefly glow a dark yellow colour, her reflection vanished into an enchanted swirl as the glass rippled; the swirl began to reverse its direction and Vanessa's reflection, the glass grew still and the glow faded.

"Much better." She paused to admire how she looked.

She was a small woman, without her heels should would be face-to-face, with her 'groom's' chest, she had voluptuous curves, oh such curves, perky breasts that would take a full starfish to cover and her curved ass as proportioned and the accurate perkiness of her breasts. She had dark brown hair reaching the small of her back, her complexion was pale and delicate, emphasising the red in her sharp, slanted cheeks. Her eyes were a deep violet, her high plucked eyebrows giving her an almost playful, mischievous expression, her full lips covered with red lipstick, and not forgetting her very shapely, slender legs.

"Hmm maybe I'll keep this form a little longer." She smirked to herself as she groped her right breast, groaning as she rubbed over her nipple with her thumb through the thin fabric of the under dress.

She stepped down from her dresser, pulling out her stool from beneath it and seating herself.

"Perhaps I'll even stick around for the wedding night, take my new hubby for a spin." She smirked at her reflection, licking her lips in a seductive manner as she imagined taking the hypnotized prince to bed.

Her gaze fell to the small clear, glass bowl beside her mirror, filled with water, a layer of sand on the base with shrimps pressed against the farthest 'wall' from her. She sent them a predatory grin, showing off her white teeth. She reached for the bowl, her shapely fingers curling round the rim before slowly pulling it back towards her; the shrimps began swimming about the bowl in chaos, searching in vain for some form of escape as Vanessa began to peer over the bowl. She chuckled at the amusing display.

"What do you think?" She pulled down her underdress allowing her left breast to jump out before she roughly groped it, moaning through her gritted teeth as her eyes closed. "Do you like this body too?" She asked coyly as she opened her eyes, dipping her fingers into the cold salty water and plucking a pink shelled shrimp by the tail and lifting it from the water, enjoying how it thrashed about helplessly between her fingers.

"What do you think of my new body?" She brought the wriggling shrimp to her naked breast, pressing it against her nipple, using it to circle and tease her hard nipple. "Mmm."

She lifted the shrimp over her head.

"Then again maybe I should ask one of the guys." She smirked before opening her mouth wide, extending her thin red tongue over her bottom lip, she shrimp started thrashing more violently, oh how she loved it when they squirmed, especially on the way down.

She let go of the wriggling tail, it flipped as it fell through the air before landing with a small splash on the giantess' extended tongue before rolling down the length of the warm appendage, it started grabbing at the bumps of 'floor' its tiny hands slipping from them as soon as they touched before finally falling down the hole. Vanessa swallowed, hard, her fingers following the bump in her skinny neck until it vanished into her cleavage.

She moaned at the feeling of the tiny fish squirming in her stomach, her hand fell between her legs, dipping under her underdress, her finger stroking her pantiles pussy as she shifted in her seat. Her other hand dived back into the bowl, clasping another shrimp around its middle and lifting it from the water before taking it between her legs, opening her lips she pushed the terrified crustacean into her pussy before letting her lips close, arching her back as she felt the shrimp start to the thrash around, weakly slapping and nipping her cunt.

"Ohhh ohhh…I'm so ah…keeping this…ah body…ahhh." She felt her legs close as she tried to remain seated, her eyes squeezed shut as the sea creature pleasured her while her snack continued to swim and thrash within her stomach, both desperate to escape but completely at her mercy, if she wanted she could crush the one in her sopping cunt between her fingers, the power making the sensations beyond euphoric.

Her hand shooting to her exposed breast, starting to roughly massage it, nipping her nipple between her fingers, chewing her lower lips as her moans filled the room, her eyes locked on the remaining shrimp as they fearfully watched her.

Her groping soon stopped, her expression becoming one of irritation, slowly her head began to bow until she was staring between her legs. She reached down, dipping her fingers into her pussy, shuddering as she plucked the still shrimp from her pussy, marinated in her pussy juices. She lifted it till it reached eyelevel. Dead.

"Shame, I couldn't even get close to finishing." She tossed the corpse into her mouth and bit down on it, eyes widening, groaning as her taste buds erupted with new sensations. "Oh Poseidon that's good." Her chews became more eager, smashing the cum soaked shrimp before swallowing it down. "So good." She muttered to herself.

Her gaze returned to the bowl, they really didn't like that grin. Vanessa licked her lips, she really needed to turn more of her failed 'clients' into shrimp, so much more enjoyable than deformed seaweed in her garden.

"Hmm if all goes to plan I'll be able to do that to Triton himself." She rubbed her slick pussy her mind filled with images of having the king of the sea himself as a shrimp pussy pleasurer, perhaps even that redheaded daughter of his. "Then again that I think I'd prefer something more permanent for her." She started thinking of possible objects she could turn Ariel into to please her pussy, when she doesn't use that hunk of hers.

"And with that prince in my pocket I could control land and sea." She giggled, her hand swiftly diving into the bowl and grabbing three of her former clients in her fist, plopping one into her mouth before ramming the other two into her pussy, breaking a few of their arms, her breath hitching, pressing the shrimp against the roof of her mouth as the thrashing started once again, she squeezed her legs together bending forward, she started groping her tit again, this time roughly pulling at her hard nipple as well as nipping it.

She started sucking on the shrimp in her mouth as the two shrimps in her pussy clumsily slapped and smacked her pussy, one even biting her walls, her breath hitching.

"Ahh ahh, ohh! Ahh!" She released her nipple to grope her breast, her nails digging into her boob flesh, the stinging pain heightening her pleasure, as was the last shrimp staring at her, her face inches from the bowl.

She opened her mouth, her tongue sliding out until it licked the bowl, the shrimp backing away in fear as it started into her giant mouth and the flailing shrimp within it. the tongue retracted and Vanessa resumed her tossing of the shrimp around her mouth, forcefully sucking it and nipping it with her giant teeth, moaning at its taste as she felt herself approaching her edge as the shrimp within her cunt had managed to 'swim' up her pussy.

She grit her teeth, squeezed her eyes shut as her orgasm rocked through her, her pussy walls throbbing and squeezing her captives as a tsunami of cum erupted from her and forced the two shrimp from her pussy as her legs opened.

She looked down, straightening in her seat. Between her slender, pale legs, lying in a small pool of her cum were two shrimp, one thrashing about helplessly while the other remained still. She grinned.

GULP!

The shrimp in her mouth slid down into her throat, managing to catch itself halfway before it could descend into her stomach, she smirked as pressed her fingers against her neck, feeling the still lump, completely at her mercy.

GULP

Which she had none. With that last gulp the shrimp finished its decent into her stomach, Vanessa squirmed in place, it was exhilarating to feel them swimming inside her after being swallowed whole, she was so going to do that more often, so much more enjoyable than chewing.

She plucked the dead shrimp from between her legs, pushing the head between her full lips, winking at the shrimp in her bowl before slurping into up with a resounding 'pop,' her jaw swiftly moving and she began to roughly chew the marinated fish, groaning at the taste and once she was done she opened her mouth and extended her tongue to show the last shrimp in the bowl what was left of the shrimp before taking it back into her mouth and slowly swallowing it, tracing its path again with her fingers before plucking the last shrimp from between her legs, it weakly struggled, she giggled as she started to wipe up her cum with the shrimp.

She lifted it to face level before opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue once again before slowly, sadistically laying the shrimp on her tongue before leaning forward so she was level with the bowl. Vanessa slowly pulled her tongue back into her mouth and pushed the shrimp to the back of her mouth, keeping it open and ensuring that shrimp had a good view as the one in her mouth slowly slid down her throat, weakly wriggling. Like the other one it got caught in her throat.

GULP

The shrimp watched her trace it vanish from her neck as it reached her breasts, Vanessa keeping her mouth open to truly rub it in. she grinned and pulled back, enjoying how they felt in her stomach.

"I think I'll save you for tonight." She winked again mischievously "maybe I'll have that hunk of a prince feed you to me." She licked her lips and began to resume getting dressed, enjoying how the shrimps felt in her stomach.

' _Is this what that woman was going on about? Butterflies or something?'_ She thought to herself as she pushed her boob back into her underdress and patted her stomach, her pussy still burning for attention and waiting eagerly for the wedding night.

A/N Hope you enjoyed that chapter.

By way don't forget to vote in the poll fic, is Elsa's fetish this week, ends 26/01/2018.


	16. Rajah's Princess

Title: Rajah's Princess  
Main Characters: Jasmine, Rajah  
Categories: Aladdin  
Contains: Bestiality, Virgin, Deflowering, Rape, Cum Inflation, Insertion, Pussy Licking, Blowjob, Cum Drinking, Cum Shower  
Written by: DarknessRissing  
Requested By: MysteriousXXx

"Argh I can't believe this!"

The ears of a great tiger peaked at the sound of the frustrated scream, lifting his head just in time to see his mistress enter the room with a frown on her face.

The girl in question was a young woman of average height. She has medium skin, long lustrous black hair, brown eyes, and an hourglass figure. Her outfit consisted on a sea green cropped tube top that reveals her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, matching pants, and light sea green curled shoes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail held together by two sea green bands matching her outfit, and ending in a small swirl. She wore a sea green headband that is with a sapphire stone in its centre, and to complete her outfit, two large golden earrings that dangled from her ears completely covering them, and a matching necklace.

This girl in question was Princess Jasmine of Agrabah…and once again she was not happy.

"Can you believe it Rajah?!" She exclaimed, kicking off her shoes. "Father brought another of those pretentious princes…" The tiger growled in response, he knew how those flower-smelling runts made his mistress angry…he himself felt anger and rage each time they tried to impress and mate with her…none of them were worthy of her.

"This time the idiot had the audacity to not only hold me in his embrace but also place his hand on my ass, saying that he would be more than happy to show me a good time ugh!" She took off her earrings and threw them to the side. "….He was lucky that I only kicked him in his tiny jewels before father returned to see how we were hitting it off."

Rajah followed his mistress with his head as she paced around the room, he was more than ready to go out and find that runt and introduce himself in a rather violent manner.

"And _he_ got angry at _me_! And said that I shouldn't be so rude to our guests!" She stopped pacing. "And to make things worse he said that at this rate he would probably just choose a suitor for me!" Jasmine dived onto her bed.

The tiger, concerned about the sudden change, picked up one of her shoes in his mouth and approached her, nuzzling her before presenting it to her, whining a little like a puppy.

The princess turned to face him, her eyes wet with tears.

"Sorry Rajah…I'm fine really." Sitting up on her bed, she took her shoe from his jaws. "It's just…I know father means well and is only worried about me and Agrabah´s future, but…" Pausing, the princess looked towards her mirror. "It's just I don't feel anything for those princes except loathing and disgust…and I'm sure they don't feel anything above lust for me." She threw her shoe away again and sighed.

"All they care about is the throne or just how attractive my body is…they look at me like I'm a piece of meat waiting to be purchased." The princess knew that she was pretty and that her looks alone could make any man to fall for her…the problem was precisely that they fall for her body and not for her as a person. "I know I will have to get marry one day to give father an heir to continue our royal bloodline but to be honest the idea of giving my body to someone like that is just…repulsive…" The tiger rested his head on her lap, allowing the princess to pet him.

"But I can't go against my father in this." Her expression changed from sadness to anger again. "But Allah be dammed I won't let one of those man take my purity like they pick fruit in the market place!"

The tiger growled in agreement.

"Oh Rajah…" She smiled. "Why couldn't you be a prince? … Maybe then you could help me with this problem…" Jasmine let herself fall onto her bed again as the tiger returned to lie at her feet. "Yeah that would be nice…a prince like you, strong loyal…and won't mind good looking…" her mind started working, conjuring an image of her tiger in the form of a prince.

"Someone who would chase those guys away, who'd let me have my freedom, to do what I want, and always be there for me…" her mind started to deviate as she held herself in her arms. "He would take me in his arms…hold me close…take me to see the world beyond the castle walls." Her right hand found her left breast and started to knead it softly as she pictured her perfect princes in her mind.

"Ummmm and…ummm…and he will…" her hand dipped under her shirt, starting to squeeze the tender flesh more roughly, rubbing her thumb into her nipple, moaning as she did so. "Ummm…together….umm…we…ummm." She felt her nipple harden beneath her thumb and she started to roll it between her thumb forefinger; gasping as she did so.

"Ahhh…yes…ummmm…" her other hand began slide down her body, her fingers sliding over her covered pussy, she began to apply pressure, gasping and arching her back as she did so. "Ahhhhhhh!" The sudden jolt of pleasure actually making her stop in her ministrations, her eyes opening and falling on her full body mirror, adjacent to her bed, where a scarlet faced Jasmine stared back at her in turn.

The princess then realized where her hands were but she felt no desire to stop and move them away.

" _Allah this is wrong but feels so good!_ " She thought to herself as she let her fingers stroke her pussy through her pants. Her other hand lifted her top until it pooled atop her breasts, reveling two beautiful perky boobs, the princess took hold of one in her hand, gasping as she squeezed it again. " _And after the day I've had…"_ the her right index finger slipped under the cloth of her pants. " _I…ahhh…I think I deserve…ummm…something…something…like this."_

She resumed her activities, her left hand groping her breast, squishing and molding it, feeling her pointed nipple pressing into her smooth palm; her right hand stroking her labia, feeling how her panties slowly sink inside her with each stroke. Her other hand starting to tug and pull at her nipple; squeezing it between her thumb and forefinger.

"Ummm yes…ohhh…ummm…" hot sensations spread over her body, sweat starting to glisten on her half naked body as she pushed herself into the bed, her pants growing uncomfortable as they started to cling to her sweaty legs and limiting the movements of the hand in her pants.

Pausing again Jasmine grabbed the hem of her pants firmly and started to pull them down, shifting and squirming on her bed as she peeled them back and down her legs until they were at her knees, revealing her pale blue thong, wet with her juices and partially dipped into her pussy, leaving a very clear outline, the scent of her sex filling the air she felt a jolt of pleasure in her pussy, her desire to continue increasing as the scent of her own sex enticed her. Lying back, she allowed her hands to return to their former places and start their ministrations again.

"Oh Allah...ummm yess….ah….ummm…" without the barrier of her pants, the princess could feel and explore her pink pussy easier since the thin fabric of her underwear offered little protection, and her legs were cooler. Soon her fingers managed to sneak under the waistling of her panties, gasping as her movements caused her panties to slowly side out of her pussy. She arched her back moaning and shoving her hand entirely into her panties, the fabric fully exiting from her hot, sensitive pussy. Her fingers slid over the naked, wet skin.

"AHHHHH!" The princess screamed out in pleasure, spreading her legs, as her fingers entered her pussy. "OH ALLAH YES…ah…ummm….ahhh…" she thrusted her hips upwards. She released her breast, moving her hand to her lips to try and muffle her cries only to start sucking on her warm fingers, moaning as her other fingers drove deeper into her sensitive pussy.

"Ummm…ummm…ummmmmm…" she moaned, tasting her fingers as she started to pump her pussy, her tight hole squeezing them as they pulsated around the digits, screaming in pleasure with each movement.

Rajah slowly lifted his head as his princess' moans caught his attention and a strange, yet rather delicious scent wafted into his nose.

Curious he climbed onto the bed where he saw his mistress, leg spread, making sounds he pleasure. Her sweet essence enticing him as she announced her readiness to mate…like a tigress in heat.

Wondering how he didn't notice that before, the great tiger looked around, he was surprised that no other male was coming, his ears didn't hear anything expect the moans of her mistress and he knows that there were more males around the place somewhere. The again her mistress never showed interest on them and those few that manage to get close didn't stay long, she'd even sent them all away herself. So no other male would be coming except for him. Maybe this was his chance to protect his mistress by laying his claim to her. And stop any other males from trying to she could be happy.

Rising from his position Rajah moved his head towards the source of the sweet essence, but his path was blocked by a piece of blue cloth that her mistress always used. Seeing no way around it, the tiger grabs it with his jaw and pull.

Jasmine was ripped form he personal heaven when she felt something pull her pants off her legs with great force, leaving her lower body almost completely naked.

"What the…" looking down, between her legs she was shocked to see the furry head of her tiger. "Rajah?! What…ahhhhh?" Her words dissolved as he nuzzled her cunt through her thong.

"Ahhh Rajah!…ah…ah…." Jasmine moaned as his cold nose pressed into her pussy, as she accidentally her thong aside with a mixture of pulling her hand back and Rajah's nuzzling, as his hot breath and whiskers tickle her pussy, earning new moans from the princess.

"Rajah…ah...ahh…ahh!" Her juices started to drool out of her pussy and directly onto his nose. Rajah confused by this licked at the liquid, purring at the salty, sweet taste. He started to lay at her pussy with his big, long tongue.

"AHHHHHHH! Oh Allah!" Jasmine screamed as the rough tongue dragged over her sensitive pussy. The sandpaper-like tongue sending pleasurable shocks throughout her body as it travelled over her pussy, again and again. Jasmine moaned, her body rocking with an orgasm as she came hard against his tongue, he kept lapping, her moans grew in volume as she started to squirm and wriggle at the sensations.

"Ah Rajah...oh Allah! Ah! Ah! Ah!…ummm…" The pressure started grow inside her again. "I...ah…I… cant…I-I…ahhhhhhh!" Arching her back she let loose another rain of juices over the head of the tiger who jumped back, surprised for the sudden cum bath caused by Jasmine's sudden lifting of her hips and arching of her back.

Jasmine breathed heavily, she could feel a tingle in her neither regions as her tiger panted between her legs, his hot breath caressing and teasing her pussy. She tried to push herself back up only for sudden fatigue to pass over her and cause her to fall back against the bed, she closed her legs and rolled over to try and sit up, her body now coated in sweat. Pausing to catch her breath she didn't see Rajah's reaction as she presented her ass and sopping pussy to him.

Before she could even sit back the great form of her tiger pounced upon her. He positioned his powerful front paws above Jasmine's slender shoulders, pinning her down as he gained his balance. He began to nuzzle up to Jasmine's neck, earning a mixture of giggles and moans from his mistress. Rajah purred gently into her ear as he rubbed his huge semi-erect cock up and down Jasmine's tight, moist pussy.

"Ah…Rajah…ahhh…" Jasmine wiggled her ass; rubbing his erect member, making the great tiger purr with pleasure. Soon the head of his cock began to tease her entrance; Jasmine squirmed and moaned, Rajah started to drive forward. "Ah…ah…Rajah...ah wa…ah…" the tiger pushed forward, forcing Jasmine to fall forward and pinning her shoulders to bed, forcing her to turn her head and rest it on its side, she grabbed the mattress as she Rajah thrust his a quarter length into her pussy.

Rajah growled as he felt her tight squeeze his cock, finding it difficult to move as something blocked his way in. letting out a small roar, he thrusted his entire length into his mistress.

"AHHHHHH!" Jasmine screamed as her barrier broke and she felt Rajah force his way in, feeling like she was about to be ripped in two by his cock. He began to thrust in and out of her pussy, picking up speed and increasing force with each thrust as he fucked his princess. "Ah!...Ah!…Rajah...ah! Ah!...Ahh!...Ahh!...ALLAH!...Ah!…Ah!...Yes!…Ah!...Yes!...Yes!"

Rajah lowered his mouth to his new mate's neck, fortunately for the princess the tiger only caught her long hair and ripped the ribbons binding her locks, causing the dark hair t cascade down her back and sides.

"Ah…ah...ah...ah...ahhhh!" Jasmine could feel her tiger's cock growing harder inside her as he tight walls squeezed his hard cock. "Ah...Rajah!...ah...ah you...ah you are going...ah…ah AHHHHH!" She screamed in pleasure as Rajah roared dominantly as his large cock erupted in her tiny cunt, filling her with his seed, her stomach swelling and bulging until she reached the point of looking like she was pregnant. Jasmine came as she felt the hot, thick liquid filling her insides, drool starting to pool outside her mouth on the mattress as she felt Rajah's throbbing cock in her pussy as it continued to release bursts of cum inside of her.

Rajah slowly and rather clumsily pulled himself out of her, allowing his mate's ass to fall down as she laid flat, a mixture of his seed, her cum and blood flowing from her pussy and staining her silk sheets.

Jasmine rolled onto her back, breathing heavily, her entire body coated in a thick layer of sweat, as she based in the afterglow of the intense orgasms and her first time. Her hand fell down to her sore, swollen pussy, she felt the hot cocktail of intimate liquids continue to flow out of her like a flowing river, like it was never going to stop.

Rajah plodded up the bed and curled next to his mate, letting her feel his warmth as she rested before the next round.

The eyes of the princess fell onto his still erect member. Covered with his seed and she could see some slithers of red from the taking of her virginity.

" _Rajah…I lost my purity to Rajah…_ " She thought to herself sleepily. " _Rajah took me…before anyone else could…_ " she felt a mixture of rage and gratitude, but the nice…incredibly sensation she tasted, the fact that now no man could brag about taking her virginity, that thanks to her friend she got one over her father and his rules…she couldn't help but smile.

Staring at the dirty member Jasmine slowly reached out and took hold of it in her soft, tender hands.

"My beloved friend...I don't know if you knew what were you doing…" she slowly began to move her hand up and down his length, earning pleasurable purrs from the large beast. "Please allow me to show you my gratitude." Moving closer, the princess timidly licked the tip of his cock, moaning a little as her mouth started to water at the salty taste, she began to lick his shaft, leaning forward she took his cock into her mouth, the tip touching her throat before she even reached half his length, choking a little she began to lick and suck his cock like it was a sweet treat, swallowing their combined cum and her blood as she sought to clean him with her tongue.

Rajah softly purred and growled as the delicate tongue of his mate timidly tasted the length of his cock, sometimes stopping and taking him out of her mouth so she could kiss it from the base of his cock, up his length before placing a passionate kiss on the tip, her tongue peeking out and teasing the slit of his member.

Jasmine took the head of his cock back into her mouth again, starting to suckle it like she were a hungry nursing baby and it was her mother's teat. She almost seemed fascinated with his size as she groaned and moaned on his cock until finally he couldn't take anymore and his cock erupted again just as Jasmine had taken it out of her mouth to give the tip another kiss only to be rewarded with a thick, white shower.

"Ahhh!" She gasped as her face, hair and chest were covered in her friend's hot, sticky seed – she felt another throb in her pussy as she realized what had just happened.

Rajah lay down beside her, fatigue starting to affect him too.

"Hehehe…tired already?" Jasmine giggled. "well I suppose I can't blame you." She pulled off her shirt fully and tossed it away. "I think…a little nap wouldn't hurt." She chuckled and lay down so that her head was by Rajah's. "But tomorrow I think both us are going to need a bath."

Rajah only growled in response.

"Hehehe don't be like that, it's your fault I need one."

He growled again and she giggled.

She curled up beside him and allowed her eyes to close.

"Thank you Rajah…" She whispered softly as she drifted off to sleep, still covered in a thick layer of sweat and Rajah's seed, her mind filled with intimate and strange dreams of Rajah chasing off the pompous princes before taking her and filling her womb with his seed, placing a collar round her neck and making her his, her dream ending with the birthing of a little of kittens that looked like mini hers with furry little ears and tails.

She was his now and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	17. A Good Girl

Contribution

Title: A Good Girl  
Fandoms: Frozen  
Author: DarknessRissing  
Characters: Elsa  
Tags: Dark AU, Incest, Doggy Style, Stripping, Sexual Punishment

Up in a tower a 16 year old teen looked through the windows of her room.

She had white hair comb in a small braid ponytail. She wears a black cloak over a deep blue dress with black in the hem of the skirt. Icy blue gloves on her hands and slippers of the same color on her feet.

Elsa didn't even react as the door of her room opened. Her eyes were on the raining courtyard where a people clad in black clothes walked slowly as they returned from a funeral.

"You stay inside all the time?" the rough and heavy voice of her father sounded. Some fear slipped into her as the door was closed and locked.

"Yes father" she answered, turning to face him.

There he stood black clothes like the others, hair dispel and eyes red by crying. He looked at her. She feel the need to cover herself with her black cloak but remained still as he began advancing on her.

"You didn't allow anyone inside, did you?" he asked roughly as he unclasped her cloak.

"No father," she answered keeping her arms at her side as the black cloth fell on the floor.

"Turn around" he ordered.

Elsa took a deep breath as she turned away, looking back out the window.

"So, no one came looking for you?" he answered as his fingers began working on the laces and buttons of her dress.

"No father" she answered automatic breathing trying to keep her body calm as her father worked on her dress.

"Not even your sister?" he asked, giving a last pull. Elsa felt her dress loosing up as he push it down her shoulders. The material pool at her feet leaving her only in snow white bloomers and her blue slippers

Elsa trembled a little.

"She…she came knocking" she finally said as his hands began roaming her body. His palms found her growing breasts.

"And what did you do?" he asked as he grabbed the soft mounds. His fingers playing with them, massaging them at gusto.

"I…ahhh…I…ummmm" she cried, trying to hold back her moans "I…ummm I told her to leave" she finally answered as his fingers pinched her nipples.

"You did?" he asked as he pulled the nipples.

"Ahhh…y-yes I did ahhhh" she moaned, yet not doing anything to get away "I…I am a good girl" she said.

"A good girl?" he asked closing his face to the side of her head "if you were a good girl you wouldn't have been playing with those powers of yours" he grab her breasts harder almost sinking his fingers into them "if you were a good girl your mother wouldn't have the idea of traveling, looking for answers about those powers of yours."

"Ahhhh uggh" some pain travelled through her body as he continued to squeeze her developing breasts.

"If you were a good girl you mother wouldn't have died, and we won't be having this conversation," his tongue licked her neck up and down "so you can see…you aren't a good girl at all" he finished, separating from her.

"Ah ah ah" Elsa breathed hard…pain, sadness and humiliation filled her heart as she tried to keep tears from falling.

"On the floor" he ordered.

Elsa moved from her pooled dress, kicking her slippers in the process before setting down on four legs

She didn't react as his pants fell to the floor...or when he positions behind her. She only groaned a little as his member tease her entrance before pushing his way inside her.

"Ugggggg" she groaned trying to hold back a scream.

"Ahhhh you aren't a good girl" he groaned as he entered her tight canal "you are the reason she is gone…ahh umm...this is punishment you hear me?...accept it" he moaned.

Elsa groaned as he moved in and out of her. It didn't hurt as much as the first time but still she was too dry to be comfortable.

"Ah ah ah uggg ah ah you like this don't you?...you like been punished" he said pressing deeper inside her, forcing her to fall on her face.

"Ugh ug ug ahhhhh" she cries. His hand grabbing her braid forcing her face up "ahhhhh" she cries as he pushed her against the window, the gold glass pressed against her naked flesh.

"Look there" he said as he kept pumping her, causing her breasts to slap against the window "all that sadness all that pain it's your fault" he groan as move slowly but hard "ah ah I should take you out and punish you in front of all...that's what you deserve."

Elsa didn't answer as she tried to concentrate. Her hands touched the glass and a fine cover of frost began appearing as her eyes looked at the sad figures walking by.

"Ah ah ah oh god ah ah ah ahhhhh" he groaned as he released and blewe his load inside her.

"Uggggg" she groaned as he pulled out and she slip down to the floor.

"Ah ah" he groaned as he release some more on her body "have you learned your lesson?"

"Y-Yes father" she said from her position "I'm a bad girl...I'm the reason why everyone is sad…"

"Exactly" he clean himself using her cloak before throwing it covering her "cover yourself you aren't a cheap whore, you shouldn't show your body like that" he fixed his clothes before gazing out the window "and seems you haven't fully learn your lesson so tomorrow we will continue…am I clear?"

"Yes father" she answered.

With a last huff he walked out the room.

Elsa remained in that position, holding back her tears.

"Conceal, don't feel…conceal…don't…feel…" she shuddered on repeat, as she slowly fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
